Your Voice
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Kisah seorang penyiar radio yang dipaksa untuk menjadi tunangan seorang namja kaya yang buta. Terjerat kisah yang diawali oleh kebohongan, Kim Jaejoong mencoba untuk bertahan. Dan ketika dia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja buta itu...sosok asli tunanganya kembali muncul. Sanggupkah dia mengembalikan "dia" yang bukan miliknya? Yunjae Story...
1. Chapter 1

**Jingle Bubble**

 **YOUR VOICE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _I believe in you gudae barabonun i shison gadur  
Naega gago inun gudae hyanghan maum modu dama bonaeri  
Nomu swibge durgigo shipji anhun nae maum argo inayo  
Gutae narur hurjjok ttonaborir goman gathun turyourggaji  
I can't let you go  
You are the only one in my life_

" Okay Cassie _listener_ … "

"Lagu dari DBSK yang baru saja kalian dengarkan mengakhiri jumpa kita di Cassie _Good Morning_. Tidak terasa Joongie sudah menemani kalian selama dua jam penuh dan sekarang waktunya kita berpisah. Tapi jangan khawatir karena besok kita akan berjumpa lagi di jam yang sama. _Have a nice day chingu-ah and stay tune at 99.1 FM Cassiopea radio._ Anyeoooooong!"

Klik

Fiuuh..

Namja cantik itu akhirnya menyelesaikan siaran paginya dengan lancar. Ahh dia harus cepat pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengejar kelasnya yang akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi.

Jaejoong menyambar tas selempangnya dan segera keluar dari ruang siaran menuju parkiran sepeda. Di tengah perjalanan Jaejoong sesekali melempar senyum ketika berpapasan dengan rekan penyiar radio lainnya dan beberapa staff di Cassiopea radio.

"Yah Joongie! Kau sudah selesai ? Sini makan dulu" tegur Yoo Jaesuk, seorang satpam yang ada di sana.

"Ne ahjussi aku sudah selesai dan terima kasih tapi aku terburu-buru sekarang. Lain kali saja ne?!" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah hati-hati di jalan!" teriak satpam lucu itu.

"Neee" Jaejoong masih tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tanganya.

Setelah sampai di parkiran Jaejoong mengambil sepeda gunungnya kemudian mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan langsung memakainya. Dikayuhnya sepedanya menuju Toho University, salah satu

Universitas terbaik yang ada di Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain…..

Tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil mewah Mercedes Benz G-Class berwarna hitam, seorang namja tampan dengan mata musang yang tajam terlihat tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang. Bibir hatinya melengkungkan senyuman ketika melihat _id_ seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Baby I miss you_ !" seru seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu Karam-ah" jawab si pria tampan sambil tersenyum.

" _But I already miss you babe_ " manja yang lainya.

" _Cheesy_ eoh? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?"

"Umm aku sedang melihat-lihat jas yang akan kita pakai di pernikahan kita nanti. Kau pasti akan terlihat tampan menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam ini Yunho-ah" Karam tersenyum sembari memandang tuxedo hitam di tanganya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan seorang Jung. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan tunangan yang tampan sepertiku ho ho ho" sahut Yunho menggoda kekasihnya. Sesekali mata musangnya memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai. Maklum karena sekarang merupakan jam orang berangkat kerja atau sekolah.

"Huh dasar sombong. Oh ya aku lupa meninggalkan tasku di mobilmu semalam. Bisakah kau mengantarkannya ke sini? Aku ada di butik Jessica noona"

Yunho melirik tempat duduk di sampingnya dan menemukan sebuah tas kecil berwarna merah.

"Siap tuan putri "

"Yah jangan memanggilku begitu! Dan jangan berani – berani kau membuka tasku" ancam Karam.

Dia sedikit terganggu dengan sifat jahil kekasihnya. Namja mungil itu mulai mengomeli kekasihnya sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ne ne ne. Arasseo… _I love you_ Karam-ah" bisik Yunho memutus omelan calon istrinya itu.

"Umm…. _I-I love y-you too_ Yunho-ah" jawab Karam sedikit ragu.

" _Bye baby_ " Yunho tersenyum senang kemudian memutus sambungan mereka.

" _Bye_ "

.

.

.

.

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

"Aish aku benar – benar sial. Mr Lee akan membunuhku jika aku telat lagi kali ini" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

 _You will never know where it brings you_

 _Traffic jam_! satu hal yang tidak Yunho sukai.

"Hahh lama sekali…"

Namja tampan itu mulai tidak sabar. Saat itulah mata musangnya menemukan tas Karam yang tergeletak di jok belakang. Yunho beringsut untuk mengambilnya kemudian membuka resleting tas tunangannya.

 _Sometimes it brings you to sorrow_

"Oh tidak, jangan berubah merah. Sedikit lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil terus menatap lampu lalu lintas yang berkedip-kedip kuning.

 _But sometimes.._

Tiiin tiiin!

'Kenapa macet sekali' batin Yunho.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut berusaha untuk memutar mobilnya ketika melihat celah di bahu jalan. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku mengambil jalan ini jadi aku tidak akan terlalu lama menunggu" Yunho menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Hm amplop apa ini?" namja musang itu menemukan sebuah amplop dengan isi yang cukup tebal di dalam tas kekasihnya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Yunho membuka amplop itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ini…"

 _It also brings you happiness_

"Ayo kau pasti bisa Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong semakin cepat mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

 _Its always brings you surprise_

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Yunho tidak melihat seseorang tiba-tiba lewat di depannya. "Yah hati-hati kalau- Oh _shit_!" Yunho membanting stir ke kiri namun naas, sebuah mobil _container_ sedang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

Ckiiiiittttttttt

BRUUAAAAAK!

Mobil Yunho bertubrukan dengan mobil besar tersebut bahkan sempat terseret beberapa meter dan kemudian terguling di tengah jalan. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari tubuh Yunho membasahi mobil mewah miliknya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai datang dan berkerumun sambil berteriak histeris. Seseorang namja yang tanggap langsung memanggil _ambulance._

 _Just like this two person_

"Yosh kau memang hebat Kim Jaejoong" ucap namja cantik itu sambil mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dengan riang.

 _Their destiny just begin…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nguing nguuing nguuing

Bunyi sirine _ambulance_ memecah keheningan pagi hari yang damai. Telah terjadi kecelakaan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jung Yunho seorang direktur muda tengah terbaring lemah setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang cukup berat. Nafasnya berhembus lemah, darah masih terlihat merembes dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, sedangkan alat bantu pernafasan menempel di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya.

Braak

"Ayo cepat, cepat!" beberapa perawat tergopoh-gopoh mengeluarkan Yunho dari mobil _ambulance_.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien?" Tanya seorang dokter muda dengan tag bertuliskan Lee Kwangsoo di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah _uisanim_ , denyut jantungnya lemah dan pernafasannya sedikit terganggu. Ada kemungkinan pasien mengalami pendarahan dalam terlihat dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang membiru".

"Baiklah cepat bawa ke ruang UGD kita akan melakukan operasi. Dan coba kau hubungi keluarganya"

"Baik _uisanim_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap

Seorang namja yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat, berjalan dengan tergopoh menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ekspresi cemas tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan. Disampingnya terdapat sang anak bungsu yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan setia menemani sang umma. Mereka langsung menuju bagian informasi rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu, Bolero _hospital_.

"Permisi di manakah pasien yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu?" Jung Heechul bertanya kepada seorang suster yang sedang berjaga.

"Boleh kami tahu nama pasien?"

"Yunho, Jung Yunho"

"Oh Jung Yunho-ssi masih ada di ruang UGD dan masih menjalani operasi. Anda bisa langsung menuju ke sana, letaknya tepat di sebelah bagian penyakit dalam"

"Ne gamsahamnida"

Mereka berdua langsung menuju ruang UGD yang disebutkan. Sesampainya di sana ruangan tersebut masih tertutup dengan lampu di atas pintu menyala merah yang menunjukkan bahwa operasi masih berlangsung.

"Minnie bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan hyungmu ? Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Padahal pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi hiks…otteoke? Hiks.. hiks.." isakan itu lolos dari bibir seorang Jung Heechul yang terkenal angkuh. Jung Changmin mendekati ummanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sssh uljima umma….Yunho hyung adalah pria yang kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Changmin sembari membelai punggung ummanya agar ummanya tenang.

Namun suara Changmin terdengar sedikit bergetar tanda bahwa dia juga sedang menahan tangis. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya mengingat sebelumnya mereka sempat melewati tempat kejadian. Changmin melihat mobil Yunho yang remuk terbalik dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hyungnya mengalami peristiwa tersebut.

 _'_ _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja….'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cklek

Lampu operasi menyala hijau, keluar seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter bagaimana dengan anak saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apakah keadaannya parah?" berondong Heechul saat melihat dokter yang menangani anak sulungnya.

"Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik Nyonya. Anak anda adalah pria yang kuat, dia sudah melewati fase kritisnya. Keadaannya sekarang sudah stabil sehingga kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap. Anda dapat mengunjunginya besok karena sekarang pasien masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan mungkin akan terbangun sekitar 24 jam dari sekarang"

"Terima kasih Tuhan…. dan juga terima kasih dokter telah menyelamatkan putra saya" ucap Heechul tulus.

"Anieyo ini memang sudah tugas kami sebagai seorang dokter"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dokter Kwangsoo"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Mrs Jung !"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ada apa dokter?"

"Sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang perlu saya sampaikan tentang keadaan anak anda. Tetapi ini masih belum pasti karena putra anda belum sadar. Masih perlu dilakukan pengamatan lebih lanjut agar semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Saya hanya dapat menyimpulkan dari pengalaman saya sebagai seorang dokter"

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud Anda dokter?" ucap Heechul tidak sabar.

Kwangsoo mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kemudian berucap,

"Anak anda…."

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Di sebuah apartemen mewah_** ** _, Gangnam_**

Sepasang kekasih tengah bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuh _naked_ mereka.

"Siwon-ah apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hm? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu sayang. Bukankah kau yang tidak lagi cinta padaku? Kau bahkan akan menikah dengan namja Jung itu seminggu lagi"

"Tidak Siwon-ah, aku hanya mencintaimu kau tahu sendiri aku dijodohkan dengannya. Keluargaku berhutang budi pada keluarganya lagipula kita bisa hidup mewah seperti ini juga karena uang dari Jung Yunho _. So please_ jangan katakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. _I love you this fucking much and I'll do anything for you baby_. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…" Karam membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Hah… kau ini sangat egois Park Karam. Kau ingin aku tetap di sisimu tapi kau menikah dengan orang lain. Apakah kau begitu haus akan perhatian?" Karam tersenyum tipis mendengar sindiran kekasihnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa selama kau mampu memenuhi segala kebutuhanku. _I'll stay with you_ " ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kening Karam.

"Hihihi tentu saja baby! Harta Jung Yunho sangat melimpah dan tidak akan habis jika kita gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Aku akan selalu memenuhi kebutuhanmu, baik kebutuhan materi juga kebutuhan yang di bawah ini" Karam mulai mengelus kejantanan Siwon di balik selimut.

"Ahh kau membuatku panas baby" Siwon mulai menindih tubuh Karam. Tapi Karam mendorong bahu Siwon sehingga dia jatuh terlentang kemudian naik ke atas perut Siwon. Namja itu mulai menggesekan bongkahan pantatnya pada kejantanan Siwon yang mulai menegang.

"Biarkan aku yang melayanimu tuan Choi" ucap Karam seduktif

Siwon langsung menarik tengkuk Karam dan melumat bibirnya. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan-desahan nikmat dari dua orang yang dipenuhi nafsu di apartement mewah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bolero Hospital_**

Jung Heeechul dengan telaten membersikan wajah serta tubuh anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Yunho masih tertidur karena obat bius. Terhitung sudah 20 jam namja tampan itu tidur.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Heechul menuju ke meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Terdapat sebuah kotak kardus berisi barang-barang Yunho yang tertinggal di mobil pada saat kecelakaan.

'Tas siapa ini? Aku yakin bukan milik Yunho' batin Heechul curiga.

Tas tersebut memiliki desain yang feminim dan Heechul tidak dapat membayangkan jika anaknya yang terlampau maskulin itu mau memakainya. 'Ah mungkin milik Karam' Heechul meraih tas tersebut dan membukanya, ada buku, parfum, _bb cream_ , kacamata…

"Eh amplop apa ini?"

Heechul mengambil amplop tersebut namun sebelum dia sempat membukanya terdengar bunyi _handphone_ Yunho berdering. Heechul meraihnya dan terlihat nama Karam berkedip-kedip di layar _handphone_ tersebut.

"Yeobo-"

"Yunho-ah kau kemana saja! Aku menunggumu selama tiga jam! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah kemarin. Jadi tidak akan ada jatah untukmu selama sebulan. Huh!" teriak namja itu merajuk.

"Maaf Karam-ah ini Heechul ahjumma"

"Oh ahjumma mianhe" seru Karam kaget. "Aku kira Yunho yang mengangkat telponnya. Umm….dimana Yunho ahjumma?" cicit Karam gugup.

"Kau belum mendengarnya? Yunho kecelakaan Karam-ah sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit Bolero"

"MWO? Aku tidak tahu ahjumma padahal kemarin kami baru saja berbicara di telepon dan Yunho berjanji menjemputku di butik Jessica noona"

"Ne Karam, ahjumma juga minta maaf karena tidak memberikan kabar. Ahjumma terlalu shock menghadapi semua ini…." suara Heechul terdengar sedih.

"Gwenchana ahjumma, aku akan kesana sekarang juga" Karam berusaha menenangkan calon mertuanya.

"Baiklah. Kami ada di ruang VIP nomor delapan belas" ucap Heechul kemudian menutup sambungan mereka.

Klik

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu jam kemudian_ _…_

"Engghh.." Yunho mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ommo Yunho-ah kau bangun. Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? Ingin minum?" Heechul segera mengambil air putih dan meminumkannya pada putranya.

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan sayang? Mana yang sakit? Katakan pada umma"

Yunho tetap terdiam, ekspresinya seperti orang linglung.

"U-umma"

"Ya sayang" Heechul mulai berkeringat dingin melihat raut muka anaknya.

"U-Umma kenapa semuanya gelap? Dan ke-kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku?"

 **DEG**

"U-Umma?"

 **.**

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka di balik pintu. Karam baru saja datang ketika dirinya mendengar percakapan kedua Jung tersebut. Karam berdiri kaku di depan pintu saat kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan sulit digerakkan.

"Umma kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu? Di sini gelap sekali" namja musang itu berucap gusar.

"Sssh…tenanglah Yunho-ah umma akan memanggil dokter ne?" ucap Heechul sambil menekan tombol darurat.

"Dan kenapa kakiku mati rasa umma aku tidak dapat merasakannya" Yunho mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"Umma mohon tenanglah dulu Yunho-ah, dokter akan segera datang" Mrs Jung mendekati anaknya dan memeluknya.

Hatinya perih mendengar semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anaknya. Yunho tetap meronta-ronta dari pelukan ummanya. Tangannya yang masih diperban tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur. Gelas tersebut pecah berkeping-keping dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"A-Apakah aku buta?" Yunho mencoba meraba matanya dengan tangan bergetar.

"A-Aku juga lumpuh…"

"Umma…."

"Benar kan umma?! CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!" Yunho berteriak- teriak dan semakin tak terkendali. Mrs Jung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis tersedu.

"MENGAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU UMMA? AKU MENJADI NAMJA TIDAK BERGUNA YANG CACAT. MENGAPA AKU TIDAK MATI SAJA!"

"Aniya Yunho-ah hiks...hiks…kau adalah anak umma yang paling hebat. Kau akan tetap menjadi kebanggaan umma, appa, juga Changmin! Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kau tidak berguna. Tuhan sedang mengujimu sayang, tapi umma yakin kau akan melewatinya. Jaebbal….hati umma sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini huhuhu"

Yunho berhenti meronta dicengkeramnya baju ummanya dengan erat dan menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Menumpahkan kesedihannya akan takdirnya yang menyedihkan.

Di sisi lain tempat itu Karam masih berdiri mematung dan shock. Namun kedatangan para dokter dan perawat membuatnya tersadar dan segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Dibuangnya buah-buahan yang telah dibelinya ke tempat sampah. Dalam perjalanan ke tempat parkir otaknya terus berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Yunho lumpuh dan buta.

 _Hell…_

Meskipun dia tetap tampan dan kaya tapi siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang cacat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus mengurus Yunho yang cacat seumur hidupnya.

 _Ewwh never!_

'Aku harus kabur. Ya, aku harus pergi yang jauh agar mereka tidak bisa menemukanku. Aku akan kabur dengan Siwon saja dan hidup bahagia'

Karam membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung mengemudikannya menjauhi rumah sakit _elite_ tersebut. Namja bertubuh mungil itu meninggalkan sang tunangan yang sedang terpuruk tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dokter?" Mrs Jung bertanya pada dokter yang tengah memeriksa keadaan putranya. Yunho sudah disuntik obat penenang sehingga dia tertidur kembali.

"Seperti dugaan saya kemarin… Yunho-ssi mengalami retak pada tulang kakinya dan ada beberapa tulangnya yang melenceng dari tempatnya. Otot-otot kakinya kaku sehingga susah untuk digerakkan serta mati rasa. Dan untuk penglihatannya syaraf mata yang berhubungan langsung dengan retina mata putus, menyebabkan Yunho-ssi tidak bisa melihat. Kami masih memerlukan beberapa pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk mengetahui seberapa parah dan penanganan yang tepat untuk Yunho-ssi"

Mrs Jung berpegangan pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter.

"Lalu apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk meringankan beban anak saya dok?"

"Tenang Nyonya Jung, kaki Yunho-ssi tidak lumpuh total. Kami telah melakukan operasi untuk membenarkan letak tulangnya dan menanamkan _platina_ untuk menyangga tulangnya yang retak. Yunho-ssi hanya perlu melakukan terapi rutin untuk membiasakan otot kakinya yang kaku. Terapi ini harus dilakukan dengan sabar dan secepatnya karena jika terlalu lama akan membuat otot yang kaku menjadi mengeras sehingga menyebabkan kelumpuhan permanen. Untuk masalah penglihatan, maaf tapi syaraf yang telah putus tidak dapat disambung lagi…"

Dokter muda itu mengambil nafas dan menghembuskanya pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Namun selalu ada solusi di setiap masalah nyonya. Jika nanti ada donor mata yang cocok, Yunho-ssi dapat melakukan transplantasi sehingga memungkinkan baginya untuk melihat lagi"

Mrs Jung langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Hatinya membuncah bahagia ketika mendengar masih ada harapan bagi anak sulungnya.

"Terima kasih dokter saya akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan anak saya" ucapnya berbinar.

"Sama-sama Mrs Jung kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ada pasien yang harus saya tangani. Untuk selanjutnya anda perlu menghubungi senior saya pada bagian syaraf. Beliau adalah Dr. Ji Sukjin"

"Terima kasih dokter saya akan langsung menghubunginya"

Dokter Kwangsoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau dengar Yunho-ah masih ada harapan untukmu nak… dan umma akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu menjadi Yunho yang dulu"

Mrs Jung membelai surai anaknya yang sebagian masih ditutup perban. Selang beberapa menit setelahnya pintu kamar tebuka menampakkan wajah tampan Jung Hankyung dan Jung Changmin.

Gurat lelah terlihat pada wajah Mr Jung karena dirinya langsung terbang dari Jepang setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa putra kesayangannya mengalami musibah. Mrs Jung langsung menubruk suaminya dan menangis tersedu. Diceritakannya semua yang telah terjadi kepada anak sulungnya dan juga solusi yang ditawarkan dokter untuk membuat Yunho sembuh. Keluarga kecil itu saling berpelukan dan saling menguatkan. Bersyukur atas kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan unruk salah satu anggota keluarga yang mereka sayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _1 month later Jung residence_**

Harapan tinggalah harapan….

Bagaimana kita mau sembuh jika dalam diri kita sendiri tidak ada niatan untuk sembuh? Hal ini dialami oleh Yunho.

Satu bulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi Yunho tetap terbaring lemah di kamarnya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Dirinya menolak untuk makan. Hanya _infus bag_ yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber nutrisi bagi tubuhnya. Badannya yang semula kokoh tegap berisi sekarang terlihat kurus dan rapuh, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat tak bernyawa.

Cklek

Mrs Jung muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dia meletakkannya di meja dan mengambil mangkok berisi bubur. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yunho dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Tangannya mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya pelan.

"Ayo buka mulutmu Yunho-ah"

Mrs Jung menyodorkan sesendok bubur tersebut ke depan mulut Yunho. Yunho menepis tangan ummanya lemah. Namun Mrs Jung tidak menyerah, didekatkannya lagi sendok bubur tersebut ke mulut anaknya namun lagi- lagi Yunho menepisnya.

Kejadian tersebut terulang beberapa kali sebelum Yunho merasa kesal dan mengayunkan tangannya membabi buta sehingga menyebabkan mangkok bubur yang dipegang Mrs Jung jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"KENAPA UMMA TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA? AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN. BIARKAN AKU MATI!" Yunho menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berteriak pada sang umma. Dirinya kesal dengan perlakuan ummanya yang selalu memaksanya untuk makan. Dimana dirinya sendiri mengharapkan untuk cepat meninggalkan dunia ini yang dirasanya tidak adil kepadanya.

Mrs Jung menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Hal ini terjadi setiap hari. Yunho yang dulu sabar dan penyayang sekarang berubah kasar dan pemarah. Seringkali dia membentak ummanya, hal yang dulu tidak pernah sekalipun dia lakukan. Mrs Jung memandang nanar anaknya yang terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang dulu yang terlihat sangat mempesona dan berkharisma. Aura pemimpin selalu menguar tajam dari tubuhnya, gayanya yang percaya diri dan angkuh membuatnya disegani oleh semua orang. Namun semuanya itu sirna seiring dengan diambilnya bagian-bagian yang penting dari dirinya.

"Umma mohon Yunho-ah kembalilah menjadi Yunho yang dulu. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk kesembuhanmu. Umma akan terus menemanimu Yunho-ah"

"Hahaha umma juga akan meninggalkanku setelah bosan. Sama seperti apa yang Karam lakukan"

Ya.

Tunangan Yunho itu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Tepat setelah mendengar bahwa Yunho dinyatakan cacat, Karam menghilang tanpa jejak bahkan pernikahan mereka pun dibatalkan.

"Karam tidak meninggalkanmu Yunho-ah dia sedang berobat ke luar negeri kau tahu sendiri jika dia mempunyai jantung lemah. Bersabarlah sayang…dia akan kembali padamu jika sudah waktunya" Heechul berusaha membujuk anaknya.

"UMMA TIDAK USAH BERBOHONG. Umma pikir aku bodoh? Jika memang dia pergi berobat kenapa dia tidak pernah menghubungiku? Dia pasti pergi meninggalkanku dengan namja yang lain. Aku yang cacat ini hanya akan menjadi beban baginya"

"…"

"Aku sangat mencintainya umma kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku. Dulu kami pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuknya"

Mrs Jung terdiam mendengar keluh kesah anaknya namun kemudian suatu ide muncul di otaknya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuknya?"

"Tentu saja tapi itu dulu. Sekarang hatiku terlanjur sakit atas penghianatannya dan aku sangat membencinya"

"…"

"Bisakah umma pergi? Aku ingin sendiri…" ucap Yunho lelah. Namja tampan itu lebih senang menyendiri sekarang.

"Ah baiklah umma juga akan pergi ke kantor sebentar lagi. Istirahatlah sayang" ucap Mrs Jung lalu mengecup kening anaknya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Mrs Jung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamarnya sendiri setelah sebelumnya menyuruh seorang _maid_ untuk membersihkan kamar Yunho yang kotor akibat tumpahan bubur.

Mrs Jung mengambil segala keperluan kantornya bersiap untuk berangkat ke perusahaan Jung yang ada di pusat kota. Setelah berada di dalam mobil Mrs Jung terlihat men- _dial_ nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"…."

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"….."

"Baiklah"

Hhhhh….

Lagi-lagi Heechul menghela nafasnya saat merasakan permasalahan seolah tidak ada habisnya. Setelah kecelakaan Yunho, tunangannya Park Karam tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Nomor teleponnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia juga tidak ada di kediamannya. Orang tua Karam juga tidak tahu kemana putra mereka pergi. Mereka hanya mengatakan jika anak mereka sedang berobat ke luar negeri.

Yunho memerlukan _support_ dari orang terdekatnya. Selama ini Heechul, Hankyung dan Changmin telah memberikan yang terbaik, namun hal ini masih dirasakan kurang. Heechul memerlukan sosok Karam untuk membujuk Yunho agar mau melakukan terapi, sebelum Yunho menjadi benar-benar lumpuh total. Mrs Jung memijat pelipisnya yang penat mencoba meringankan tekanan yang mendera kepalanya.

"Pak Lee bisakah anda menyalakan radio?" Mrs Jung berkata pada supir pribadinya. Mungkin mendengarkan musik di pagi hari serta celotehan renyah dari penyiar dapat sedikit meringankan penat.

"Baik Nyonya" Pak Lee langsung menyalakan radio dan mulai mencari-cari saluran yang menarik. Mrs Jung memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu namun matanya langsung terbuka ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Pak Lee tolong ke saluran yang tadi" ucap Mrs Jung. Pak Lee memutar kembali dan mencari-cari saluran yang dimaksud.

"Bukan yang ini, setelahnya…"

Sopir tua itu kembali memutar frekuensi radio mobil itu dengan pelan.

"Stop"

 _"_ _99.1 Fm Cassiopea radio~ Pagi hari yang cerah ini kita akan membahas tentang cinta. Yup tema kita untuk dua jam ke depan adalah tentang love love love! Apa sih yang yang terlintas di pikiran cassie listener ketika Joongie menyebutkan kata tersebut? Joongie yakin setiap orang memiliki pikiran yang berbeda. Jadi tunggu apa lagi kamu bisa gabungan dalam topik ini. Silahkan kirim opini kamu lewat line-line yang sudah disediakan. Ayo kirim komentar kamu! Joongie tunggu yaaa "_

Terdengar lagu dari Justin Timberlake _Mirror_ melantun indah setelah suara sang _dj_ menghilang. Mrs Jung terpaku tidak percaya, meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa suara seseorang terdengar begitu mirip hingga nyaris sama? Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan kebiasaannya ketika sedang berpikir.

"Joongie…"

.

.

.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

Haters?

Go to the sea! Hush hush~~

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Mrs Jung sampai di kantornya sekitar jam 9 pagi dan langsung menuju ruangannya. Sejak Yunho mengalami kecelakaan Mrs Jung harus mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas Jung corp. Karena suaminya Mr Jung harus kembali ke Jepang dua hari yang lalu untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di Tokyo. Sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa. Hanya jika sedang tidak sibuk dia juga akan membantu pekerjaan ummanya.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa sekretaris Yunho, Tiffany Hwang.

"Pagi tolong panggilkan Seungri ke ruanganku"

"Baik sajangnim"

Beberapa saat kemudian Seungri masuk ke ruangannya. Seungri merupakan orang kepercayaan Mrs Jung. Dia telah bekerja kepada keluarga Jung semenjak masih kecil. Keluarganya secara turun temurun menjadi tangan kanan keluarga terpandang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim. Apakah anda memanggil saya?"

"Oh pagi Seungri-ssi. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang. Namanya Joongie dia seorang penyiar di Cassiopea radio"

"Akan segera saya lakukan sajangnim"

"Siang nanti aku mau kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya"

"Baik sajangnim"

 **.**

 _ **Jurusan Seni Musik, Toho University**_

"Pada saat mengambil suara kalian harus melakukannya dengan tenang dan usahakan mengambil nafas dari hidung….."

"Hyung… Jaejoong hyung" seorang namja imut menyenggol lengan temannya seraya berbisik.

"Jangan tidur terus dari tadi Mr Kim sudah melotot ke arah kita"

"Lima menit lagi Junsu-ah" ucap namja cantik yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya sehingga membuat poninya menutupi _doe eyes_ indah yang masih terpejam karena mengantuk.

"Hyung cepat bangun" Junsu dengan panik menggoncang tubuh Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Diamlah Kim Junsu aku masih mengantuk" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepis tangan Junsu.

Tapi goncangan itu semakin kuat sehingga nyaris membuat tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh dari kursi.

"Yah kau-! Eh Kim songsaengnim hehe…" Jaejoong hanya mampu nyengir kuda ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang dikiranya Junsu ternyata adalah dosen Kim.

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat wajah sangar dosenya.

"Ke ruangan saya sekarang!"

' _Oh great..._ ' batin Jaejoong lemas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaejoong hyung sini!" Junsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju kantin. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong menghampiri meja tempat Junsu duduk.

"Ini sudah aku pesankan makanan pedas kesukaanmu hyung. Apa yang Mr Kim katakan?"

"Haahh dosen kelebihan otot itu memberikan aku detensi membuat _essay_ tentang musik klasik pada abad pertengahan dan besok harus sudah ada di mejanya. Yang benar saja aku kan juga harus bekerja. Dasar Kim Jongkook kejam. Badannya saja yang besar tapi suaranya kecil seperti nyamuk. Kudoakan dia perjaka seumur hidup huh" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya imut.

"Sudahlah hyung daripada kau menggerutu tidak jelas lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan mengerjakannya. Dan kurangilah jadwal kerjamu. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu hyung"

"Kau pikir uang akan datang dengan sendirinya? Aku juga lelah Suie tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Biaya hidup dan biaya kuliah serta biaya rumah sakit umma memaksaku untuk terus bekerja" Jaejoong mendesah putus asa.

"Ma-Maafkan aku hyung" Junsu menyesal dengan kata-katanya. Dia tahu Jaejoong sudah bekerja keras selama ini.

"Aigoo kenapa kau minta maaf, tenang saja aku masih kuat Junsu-ah. Lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi kita akan lulus. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang mempunyai gaji besar sehingga aku dan ummaku dapat hidup dengan layak"

Junsu tertegun dengan perkataan Jaejoong, dia sedikit malu. Junsu adalah anak tunggal. Orang tuanya menjalankan restoran bebek goreng yang memiliki ratusan cabang di Seoul dan sekitarnya. Jadi maklum jika Junsu tidak pernah merasakan kesusahan yang dialami Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mendoakanmu hyung aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang sukses di masa depan" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Junsu-ah hehe. Ah aku lapar sekali ayo makan!" Jaejoong mengambil beberapa sendok _dukbokki_ dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hmmm mashita~"

 **.**

 _ **Jung Corp, Ruangan Presdir**_

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Mrs Jung tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari laptop yang ada di depanya.

"Sajangnim…" Seungri memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa file di tanganya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukanya?"

"Ye. Saya telah mendapatkan data-data tentang penyiar radio yang bernama Joongie"

"Ceritakan padaku Seungri-ssi"

Mrs Jung akhirnya mengalihkan perhatianya pada sekretarisnya. Seungri dengan sigap mulai membuka beberapa file yang telah dia dapatkan dengan susah payah kemudian membacanya dengan lantang.

"Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Umur 21 tahun, putra dari Kim Gary dan Kim Jihyo. Mr Kim sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu sedangkan Mrs Kim sedang menjalani perawatan di sumah sakit karena penyakit gagal ginjal. Kim Jaejoong terdaftar sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni musik di Toho University. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai penyiar radio selama 3 tahun, pendengar setianya memanggilnya Joongie. Selain itu dia juga bekerja sebagai pengantar susu di pagi hari dan menjadi pelayan toko di malam hari"

"Tidak seperti namja-namja umumnya. Kim Jaejoong tergolong cantik untuk seorang namja. Memiliki kulit seputih salju, _doe eyes_ yang besar dan indah, kaki jenjang yang ramping…."

"Cukup…" ucap Mrs Jung.

"Hidung yang mancung, bibir semerah cherry…"

"Seungri-ssi…" Mrs Jung mulai merasa jengah.

"Pinggang yang kecil, pantat yang imut dan sexy, dada-"

"SEUNGRI-SSI!" akhirnya Mrs Jung meledak juga.

"Ah n-ne sajangnim maafkan saya" Seungri membungkuk beberapa kali. Jung Heechul saat marah sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak perlu informasi sedetail itu" Mrs Jung memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Ya sudah selanjutnya aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu"

"Apa itu sajangnim?"

"Aku ingin Kim Jaejoong berpura-pura menjadi Karam. Lakukan segala cara agar dia setuju. Tawarkan dia uang, ancam dia, kalau perlu hancurkan segala yang dia miliki sehingga dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerima tawaran ini. Dan aku tidak menerima kegagalan Seungri-ssi" Mrs Jung memandang Seungri tajam.

Seungri menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jika sudah memiliki kemauan keluarga Jung memang sulit untuk dihentikan. Sesuai dengan motto keluarga Jung _"we want it, we'll get it"._

"Baik sajangnim" ucap Seungri mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di sebuah toko 24 jam**_

"Selamat malam, selamat berbelanja!" Jaejoong menyapa pembeli dengan semangat.

"Hyung bisakah kau membantuku menata kaleng susu ini?" Daesung, teman kerja Jaejoong memohon kepadanya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ne tunggu sebentar Daesung-ah" balas Jaejoong. Dia masih sibuk melayani seorang pembeli yang akan membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Semuanya seratus empat puluh lima ribu ahjumma" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo kenapa harga barang naik semua? Benar-benar membuat orang kecil sepertiku sengsara" ucap sang pembeli. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menerima uang yang diberikan ahjumma tersebut.

"Kembaliannya lima ribu, terima kasih" Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menghampiri Daesung yang sedang menata letak kaleng-kaleng susu.

"Kenapa lama sekali hyung?" namja bermata sipit itu memandang hyungnya yang mulai membantunya menata kaleng susu.

"Mian Daesung-ah ahjumma tadi belanjaannya banyak, dan lagi dia masih menggerutu tentang harga barang yang naik aku terpaksa mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu"

"Ne akhir-akhir ini semua biaya hidup memang naik. Orang-orang kecil seperti kita semakin susah"

"Iya. Uang sewa apartemen naik, biaya pengobatan ibuku juga naik untung aku dapat beasiswa sehingga tidak perlu memikirkan biaya kuliah" Jaejoong juga ikut mengeluh "Apa aku harus mengambil pekerjaan lagi ya?"

"Kau gila hyung! Pikirkanlah juga kesehatanmu, kau sudah bekerja di tiga tempat. Belum kuliah juga merawat ummamu, duh jika aku jadi kau aku pasti stress. Ayolah hyung sayangilah badanmu sendiri, kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini " omel Daesung.

"Ye ye ye _nae dongsaeng_ " ucap Jaejoong sambil menyentil dahi Daesung.

"Appoo hyung"

"Cih dasar manja" Jaejoong tersenyum dan melihat jam yang menggantung di pintu masuk toko.

" Eh Daesung-ah sudah jam 12 malam, aku pulang dulu ya?" Jaejoong memang hanya bekerja dari jam 6 sore hingga jam 12 malam. Selanjutnya dia akan digantikan oleh Taemin, pegawai lainnya.

"Ok hyung. Apa hyung langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya Daesung.

"Ani, aku masih akan menjenguk ummaku dulu" jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah…hati-hati hyung"

"Ne. Anyeong…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran Seoul**_

"Anyeong umma " Jaejoong tersenyum pada ummanya yang tengah merajut.

"Anyong Jaejoongie. Kau sudah pulang chagi?" yeoja cantik yang sibuk merajut itu melambaikan tangannya dan menepuk sisi ranjang rawatnya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong menuruti kemauan ummanya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Sudah umma, apa yang umma buat?"

"Umma sedang membuat syal untukmu"

"Kenapa ada dua umma?"

"Yang satunya lagi untuk Hyunjoong. Bagaimana kabar namja chingumu itu hm?" Mrs Kim mengelus surai lembut putranya dengan pelan.

"Umma~ dia hanya temanku" rengek Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah.

"Mana ada teman yang berciuman di bawah pohon? Umma juga pernah muda sayang"

"Eh bagaimana umma bisa tahu?" ucap Jaejoong panik.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Jadi benar yang umma lihat itu kau. Dasar anak nakal berani-beraninya kalian melakukannya di bawah pohon kesemek. Kau tahu kan pohon kesemek itu ada hantunya bagaimana kalau kalian kerasukan hah!" Mrs Kim memukul Jaejoong dengan syal yang masih setengah jadi.

"Aww ampun umma~ aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan melakukannya di bawah pohon durian saja" Jeajoong melindungi kepalanya dari amukan ummanya.

"Kau- arrgh"

Mrs Kim tiba-tiba memegangi perut sebelah kirinya yang terasa perih. Dia tidak seharusnya bergerak terlalu bersemangat. Jaejoong langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat kondisi ummanya yang kesakitan. Namja cantik itu menyesal dengan tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan.

"Umma tidak apa-apa? Maafkan Joongie, sebentar akan Joongie panggilkan dokter" Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Matanya yang besar sudah berkaca-kaca. Mrs Kim meraih tangan putranya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Gwenchana umma baik-baik saja, jangan cemas umma hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi" ucapnya sambil mengusap tangan putranya lembut.

"…"

"Jaejoongie umma benar-benar baik-baik saja. Hey lihat umma" Mrs Kim mennyentuh dagu anaknya dan membuatnya sedikit mendongak. Wajah cantik itu terlihat memerah, pipi putihnya basah dengan air mata.

" _Oh my god_ Joongie apa yang telah umma lakukan" Mrs Kim beranjak memeluk putranya.

"Ania ini semua salah Joongie. Joongie takut umma. Joongie hanya punya umma"

"Mian umma akan lebih berhati-hati mulai saat ini"

"Kenapa umma tidak menerima ginjal Joongie saja? Joongie rela memberikan satu ginjal Joongie untuk umma. Jadi umma tidak perlu merasakan sakit setiap saat untuk cuci darah"

"Joongie kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya lagi"

"Tapi-"

"Kim Jaejoong…" desis Mrs Kim.

"Ne ne umma, Joongie tidak akan membahasnya lagi" Jaejoong terpaksa mengalah melihat ummanya sudah mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat. "Aku akan membeli minuman hangat tunggu sebentar ne umma" Jaejoong beranjak keluar ruangan menuju mesin penjual minuman yang ada di kantin rumah sakit.

Di dalam kamar, Mrs Kim masih termenung memikirkan kata-kata putranya. Ketika dirinya divonis gagal ginjal, Jaeejoong langsung mengusulkan untuk mendonorkan satu ginjalnya untuknya. Namun Jihyo menolak, putranya masih sangat muda dan jalan hidupnya masih panjang. Biarlah dirinya yang sudah tua ini menanggung segalanya. Namun keputusannya juga tidak dapat membuat Jaejoong hidup tenang. Jaejoong harus banting tulang untuk memenuhi biaya pengobatannya yang tidak murah. Proses cuci darah yang menyakitkan rela dijalaninya demi sang anak yang sudah berjuang keras untuknya. Sempat dirinnya berpikir untuk menyerah, sehingga dapat bersatu kembali dengan Gary suaminya. Tapi setelah melihat wajah putranya yang selalu kelelahan setelah pulang kerja, dia menjadi tidak tega meninggalkan putranya sendirian di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar Mrs Kim menangis dalam diam, merenungi nasib keluarganya yang tidak beruntung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah dingin sekali" Jaejoong menaikan resleting jaketnya hingga menutup seluruh dagunya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Ketika sampai di mesin penjual minuman dirinya mulai menekan tombol pilihan untuk minuman kaleng yang akan dibelinya.

Tap tap tap

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi" ucap orang itu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ommo!" Jaejoong yang kaget menjatuhkan kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya. Mata bulatnya memandang takut orang asing itu.

"Ah mianhae Jaejoong-ssi telah membuatmu kaget" orang itu memungut kaleng minuman yang terjatuh di lantai.

Jaejoong memandang pria di depannya. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam rapi. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan dia memiliki kantung mata seperti mata panda.

"Darimana anda tahu nama saya?" tanya Jaejoong waspada.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Bagaimana kalau di meja itu?" namja itu menunjuk salah satu meja kantin yang kosong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah" Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti namja tersebut menuju salah satu meja. Setelah mereka duduk namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Perkenalkan, Lee Seungri imnida" Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Seungri.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" balas Jaejoong.

"Ya saya tahu. Saya sudah menyelidiki semua tentang anda" ucap Seungri santai.

Jaejoong memandang namja yang ada di depannya tajam "Apa yang anda inginkan ?"

"Baiklah langsung saja kalau begitu" Seungri tersenyum tipis.

"Saya bekerja di Jung corp dan saya tahu jika anda sedang kesusahan. Anda telat membayar uang apartemen, hutang pada seorang rentenir, kesulitan biaya untuk praktek kuliah, serta biaya pengobatan umma anda minggu depan. Singkat kata anda membutuhkan uang"

"….." Jaejoong tetap diam sambil memandang tajam namja yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi saya akan menawarkan suatu kesepakatan. Saya akan membayar anda 10 juta won per bulan jika anda mau menyamar menjadi seseorang"

"Mwo? Menyamar? Kenapa harus aku?" Jaejoong memmbulatkan matanya.

"Karena anda memiliki suara yang mirip dengan tunangan direktur kami yang buta. Beliau mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kakinya lumpuh dan penglihatannya menghilang. Tugas anda hanyalah berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya dan membujuknya untuk melakukan terapi hingga beliau sembuh. Jika nanti tunangannya yang asli telah kembali anda bisa berhenti dan melanjutkan kehidupan anda kembali"

"Jadi anda menyuruh saya untuk membohongi pria malang yang telah ditinggal tunangannya? Apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan orang itu? Bagaimana jika saya ketahuan? Pria itu akan merasa sakit hati karena telah dibohongi. Seharusnya anda mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya dan jangan memberinya harapan semu. Hidup memang kejam, tapi kita harus tetap menjalaninya. Maaf tapi saya tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, anda bisa mencari orang lain yang mau melakukannya. Permisi…" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan namja yang sedang melongo tidak percaya. Mana ada orang yang menolak gaji 10 juta won per bulan tanpa pikir panjang. _Hell,_ orang itu pasti sudah gila.

"Tunggu Jaejoong-ssi. Saya mohon tolong anda pikirkan lagi. Setidaknya ubahlah pandangan anda. Dengan menerima penawaran ini anda secara tidak langsung dapat membantu meringankan penderitaan orang lain. Kasus anda ini tergolong langka, jarang sekali saya menemukan dua orang yang memiliki suara yang sangat mirip hingga nyaris sama sampai-sampai susah sekali untuk membedakannya" ucap Seungri frustasi.

"Tapi saya tetap pada pendirian saya Seungri-ssi. Saya merasa apa yang anda lakukan ini tidak benar. Mianhamnida…" tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Hahhh baiklah jika ini memang keputusan anda. Tapi tolong simpanlah kartu nama saya ini jika suatu saat anda berubah pikiran anda dapat langsung menghubungi saya"

Jaejoong menerima kartu nama tersebut, membungkukan badannya pada Seungri, lalu pergi. Seungri memandang punggung Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

'Mian Jaejoong-ssi….sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara kotor untuk membuatmu menyetujuinya' batin Seungri sambil memandang sendu sosok cantik Jaejoong yang menghilang di ujung lorong rumah sakit.

 **.**

Cklek

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Umma hampir saja tertidur" ujar Mrs Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong masuk ke ruangannya sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman hangat.

"Mian umma tadi Joongie ada urusan sebentar hehe"

"Urusan apa?"

"Umma mau tauuu aja"

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku" Mrs Kim memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura marah.

"Aigoo uri umma ngambek eoh?" Jaejoong mendekati ummanya dan memeluknya. "Bukan urusan yang penting umma, hanya hal kecil tak berarti" Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di bahu sang umma menghirup aroma khas ummanya yang menenangkan.

Mrs Kim membelai rambut putranya sayang. "Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah hampir jam 2 pagi, bukankah besok kau masih harus mengantar susu pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Mrs Kim.

"Ah umma benar, aku benar-benar lupa waktu jika sudah bersama umma. Aku pulang dulu umma" Jaejoong mencium pipi ummanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" umma Kim tersenyum lembut.

"Neee" Jaejoong melambaikan tanganya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai di apartemen kecilku 10 menit kemudian. Dirinya langsung membersihkan diri dan beranjak tidur. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan terima kasih atas rejeki yang telah Kau berikan pada Joongie hari ini. Berikanlah kesembuhan bagi umma sehingga kami dapat menjalani kehidupan kami seperti dahulu. Ampunilah dosa-dosa appa dan berikanlah dia tempat yang baik di surga. Juga semoga Joongie dapat mengatasi semua permasalahan yang ada di hidup Joongie. Joongie mohon Tuhan kabulkan permintaan Joongie yang sederhana ini"

Di tengah doanya Jaejoong teringat seseorang…

"Oh Joongie juga teringat seseorang yang juga sedang menderita Tuhan. Dia buta, lumpuh dan juga ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dikasihinya. Tuhan semoga engkau meringankan beban yang di deritanya dan kirimkanlah penolong untuknya. Terima kasih Tuhan sekarang Joongie akan tidur, semoga Joongie mimpi indah~"

"Amien"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan langsung terbang ke dunia mimpi. Namja cantik itu terlelap dengan tenang. Tanpa tahu doanya akan membawa perubahan yang besar bagi hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hoahhmm ~

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur indahnya tepat jam 5 pagi. Setelah itu mandi dan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, makan, kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Hmmm pagi yang cerah meskipun masih terasa dingin. Yosh semangat Kim Jaejoong ayo mulailah hari ini dengan senyuman ^.^ Fighting!

Jaejoong memulai harinya dengan mengantar susu ke beberapa langganannya. Kemudian dia langsung pergi ke Cassieopea radio untuk siaran. Sesampainya di Cassiopea dia langsung menuju ruang siaran. Namun ada yang aneh, di dalam ruang siaran terdapat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang melakukan siaran yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Karena penasaran akhirnya Jaejoong bertanya pada salah seorang staff.

"Gyuri-ssi siapa yang ada di ruang siaran? Bukankah sekarang adalah jadwalku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umm itu…" Gyuri tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba pintu siaran terbuka dan menampakkan seorang staff yang lain.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi kau dipanggil ke ruangan direktur"

"Eh aku? Ba-Baiklah…"

Jaejoong menuju ke ruangan direktur Cassiopea radio yang terletak di lantai 2 dengan rasa penasaran di kepalanya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan direktur Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Jaejoong-ssi kau sudah datang. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Lee Sooman sang direktur.

"Baik sajangnim. Saya diberitahu untuk menemui sajangnim" jawab Jaejoong sopan.

"Ne aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Tentu kau sudah tahu bahwa ada penyiar lain yang sedang melakukan siaran saat ini. Namanya Park Soojin dan dia akan menggantikanmu mulai sekarang"

"Ne? Apa maksud anda sajangnim?" Jaejoong masih terlihat bingung.

"Kau dipecat Kim Jaejoong apa masih kurang jelas?" ucap Lee Sooman santai.

"T-tapi apa salah saya sajangnim?"

Jaejoong merasa bodoh. Dia tidak pernah telat dalam bekerja dan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya dipecat?

"Kau membuat acara pagi itu kacau, ratingnya turun drastis dan para sponsor kabur. Ini uang pesangonmu dan cepat menyingkir dari sini" Lee Sooman melemparkan amplop berisi uang tersebut ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi sajangnim saya-"

"KELUAR atau kupanggilkan satpam untuk menyeretmu!" teriak Lee Sooman murka.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat kemudian mengambil amlop yang terjatuh di kakinya. Namja cantik itu melangkah ke luar ruangan. Matanya terasa panas ingin sekali dia menangis sekarang. Pekerjaan yang telah digelutinya selama 3 tahun tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Apa salahnya? Setahunya rating acara yang dibawakannya baik-baik saja. Sponsor juga terus mengalir lalu apa masalahnya?

Jaejoong menuju ruang siaran dan mengambil barang-barangnya dari loker penyiar. Sempat dilihatnya yeoja yang bernama Park Soojin tersenyum meremehkan kepadanya. Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju parkiran. Di sepanjang jalan banyak staff dan pegawai radio yang memandangnya iba. Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman, dia berniat untuk menenangkan hatinya dulu sebelum berangkat kuliah jam 9 nanti.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap orang yang ada di depannya tidak percaya, matanya yang sudah besar itu semakin membesar.

"Apa maksud ahjussi?"

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ah…." namja tua pemilik toko itu memandang Jaejoong dengan sedih.

"Aku juga berat melakukan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pemasukan toko menurun akhir-akhir ini jadi aku harus mengurangi jumlah pekerja. Aku tidak mampu lagi jika harus membayar kalian bertiga. Aku mengatakan ini padamu karena kau yang paling tua diantara mereka. Tapi jika kau memang benar-benar ingin tetap bekerja di sini kau rundingkan saja dengan mereka. Ini gaji kalian bulan ini" ahjussi pemilik toko itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong termenung, 'Apa lagi ini Tuhan?' batin Jaejoong. Dirinya berada pada pilihan yang sulit, terlintas dipikirannya wajah polos Daesung dan Taemin.

"Baiklah ahjussi biar aku saja yang mengundurkan diri, terima kasih telah membimbingku selama ini dan memberiku pekerjaan. Tolong jaga Daesung dan Taemin untukku" Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. Ahjussi pemilik toko langsung memeluk Jaejoong sembari mengatakan maaf berkali-kali. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dari ahjussi tua itu yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang dengan langkah gontai. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Hari ini adalah jadwal ummanya melakukan cuci darah. Jaejoong berniat pulang, mandi setelah itu mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Baru setelah itu dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Uang yang dimilikinya sekarang adalah uang terakhir yang dia miliki. Dia harus memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan biaya kehidupannya selanjutnya. Tapi…

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diuntung! Kau dan anakmu sama saja. Kalian sudah aku beri waktu seminggu tapi tetap saja kalian tidak mampu membayarnya. Habis sudah kesabaranku, pergi dari sini! Masih banyak orang yang mengantri untuk menyewa apartemen ini!"

Ahjumma pemilik apartemen terlihat sedang memarahi Mrs Kim. Jaejoong segera menghampiri ummanya yang terlihat pucat dan langsung merengkuhnya.

"Apa yang umma lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya umma ada di rumah sakit?"

Mrs Kim tidak menjawab, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua keringat dingin mulai mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, bahkan berdiri saja dia tidak mampu jika Jaejoong tidak memeluknya.

"Bagus kau datang, cepat bereskan barangmu dan keluar dari sini!" seru ahjumma pemilik apartemen.

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikannya. Dia sibuk membawa ummanya yang kelihatan tidak baik masuk ke dalam apartemen. Namja cantik itu lalu membaringkan ummanya di sofa usang yang terletak di depan tv.

"Umma kenapa pulang? Umma tidak boleh terlalu bekerja keras, seharusnya umma menungguku di rumah sakit"

"Umma juga tidak tahu Jaejoongie. Tapi pihak rumah sakit menyuruh umma untuk pulang karena kata mereka kau belum membayar biaya perawatan umma" ucap Mrs Kim dengan nafas terengah.

"MWO? Aku akan membayarnya hari ini. Aku hanya telat satu hari bagaimana bisa mereka tega melakukan ini ?" ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Mungkin ada pasien yang lebih membutuhkan, gwenchana umma baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana umma baik-baik saja badan umma panas. Joongie akan membeli obat, sebentar umma tunggu di sini ya"

Mrs Kim hanya mengangguk lemah sembari memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong mengambil dompet dari tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga beberapa barangnya berjatuhan, termasuk sebuah kartu nama kecil berwarna biru. Jaejoong tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung pergi ke apotik. Namun baru saja Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dia melihat ada beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang menuju ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat dia masuk lagi ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya serta menguncinya.

"Jaejoongie..? Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apakah ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Mrs Kim khawatir.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih ummanya kemudian ditangkupnya wajah pucat ummanya dan berkata,

"Apapun yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi umma jangan dengarkan. Umma istirahat saja. Ne?"

Jaejoong menutup telinga ummanya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar beberapa orang menggedor pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

"YAH KIM JAEJOONG KELUAR KAU! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM! WAKTUNYA KAU BAYAR HUTANG!" teriak orang-orang berbadan kekar yang ada di luar.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang umma, matanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening tanpa suara.

"KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU AKU HANCURKAN PINTU INI. KALAU KAU TAK KUAT BAYAR, JUAL SAJA TUBUHMU YANG INDAH ITU PADA BOS KAMI HAHAHA"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar takut, dirinya menangis sekarang. Mrs Kim yang mendengar semuanya juga ikut menangis, dirinya tidak tahu jika anaknya melalui hal seperti ini demi dirinya.

"BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU. HANCURKAN PINTU INI!" teriak salah satu pria berbadan kekar tersebut pada anak buahnya.

Dua orang Kim yang ada di dalam apartemen itu makin bergetar ketakutan. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar ketika pria-pria kekar itu mencoba mendobrak pintu apartemen. Mereka saling berpelukan erat dan berdoa agar ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi siapa?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat sebuah kartu nama kecil yang jatuh dilantai. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung menelpon nomor yang ada di kartu nama tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" sahut suara dari seberang.

"Hikss...hiks….Seungri-ssi hiks…."

" _Tolong aku…."_

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menutup mulutnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan indah (bayangin rumah Hyunbin yang di secret garden ya). Bagaimana mungkin ada rumah seperti ini di Korea. Bukankah harga lahan di Korea sangat mahal? Cih enak sekali jadi orang kaya. Jaejoong sedang berada di Jung Residence sekarang. Setelah kemarin dia menghubungi Seungri, namja bermata panda itu langsung datang dan mengurus semuanya.

Hutang-hutangnya sudah dibayar dan ummanya juga sudah kembali ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan yang layak. Bahkan sekarang ummanya dipindahkan ke rumah sakit besar yang terbaik di Seoul, Bolero. Jaejoong setuju dengan penawaran yang diberikan Seungri sehingga dia juga akan bekerja dan tinggal di sini sebagai tunangan Yunho, Park Karam.

"Ayo masuk Jaejoong-ssi kita sudah sampai" ujar Seungri.

Seungri melihat Jaejoong sedang melamun. Sedikit rasa bersalah terbesit di hatinya mengingat dirinyalah yang membuat keadaan Jaejoong seperti ini. Sehingga membuat namja cantik itu terpaksa menyetujui penawaran yang dia ajukan.

"Ne" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan mengikuti Seungri.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat terpukau oleh dekorasi dan perabot yang ada di mansion keluarga Jung. Semuanya terlihat berkilau dan elegan. Jika perabot-perabot itu dapat bicara pasti yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "aku mahal".

Keduanya menuju ruang tamu, dimana sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu mereka. Seorang lelaki cantik yang memiliki wajah angkuh dan sombong, Jung Heechul.

Mrs Jung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya. Dirinya sempat dibuat terpukau oleh penampilan seseorang yang ada di samping Seungri. Namja yang kelewat cantik, dengan kulit seputih porcelen dan mata doe yang bulat dan besar seperti boneka. Mrs Jung sudah mendengar jika orang yang akan berperan sebagai tunangan putranya memiliki paras yang cantik, namun dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan secantik ini. Sedikit rasa tidak suka terbesit di hatinya karena ada seseorang yang lebih cantik darinya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Mrs Jung angkuh.

"N-ne…Mrs Jung" jawab Jaejoong gugup. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa sedikit takut. Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik wajah cantik Mrs Jung.

"Kau boleh pergi Seungri-ssi"

Seungri langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua dengan calon mertua palsunya.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari Seungri"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk lucu. Membuat Mrs Jung semakin tidak suka karena namja yang ada di depannya terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku akan memberitahukan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan sebagai Karam dan juga sifat-sifat Karam yang harus kau pelajari. Ingat sekarang kau adalah Park Karam bukan Kim Jaejoong. Dirimu adalah orang lain, sehingga kau harus berperilaku seperti orang yang kau perankan. Kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut. Membuat Mrs Jung kesal.

"Yah kau harus menjawab jika ada orang bertanya!" bentak Mrs Jung.

"Ah ne saya mengerti Mrs Jung, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" jawab Jaejoong. Benar dugaannya Mrs Jung tampak mengerikan jika marah.

Ck… Mrs Jung mendecih sebal sebelum melanjutkan acara training Jaejoong menjadi Park Karam. Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan serius setiap informasi yang Mrs Jung sampaikan. Tentang hubungan Karam dengan Yunho, apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan dan juga tentang pribadi Yunho sendiri. Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah-ubah kadang dia terkejut, kadang sedih, kadang terlihat menahan tawa, juga kadang wajahnya memerah malu-malu.

PRAAANGGG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas. Mrs Jung yang sudah hafal apa yang terjadi langsung menyuruh Jaejoong mengikutinya ke lantai dua.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUPECAT KAU" terdengar suara dari dalam sebuah kamar yang terletak di samping tangga.

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah seorang maid yang menangis dengan membawa pecahan mangkok di nampan bergambar bunga. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih berdiri kaku di depan kamar itu dengan Mrs Jung di sampingnya.

"Jja Jaejoong-ssi….kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu sekarang. Dan ingat... jangan sampai ketahuan" Mrs Jung mendesis di depan muka Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian.

Jaejoong perlahan mulai menghampiri pintu kamar dimana terdapat tunangan palsunya di dalam. Namja cantik itu mengambil nafas dalam dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat kemudian menghembuskannya pelan sebelum membuka pintu berbahan mahoni tersebut.

Deg Deg Deg

.

"Yunho-ah…."

.

.

.

a suivre...

.

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Holaaaaaaaaa :D

sulistiani7399 : Gomawo chingu-ah~ bubble akan berusaha sebaik mungkin :D

jungnara2602 : Uyeeeeee! Bubble setroooongggg~ hehe. Gomawo chu~ :*

yunjaekyuwooklover : Fighting~

guest1 : ne ini bubble hoho

fake just: Mm? our bubble? Ommo~ berasa jadi kesayangan nih. Ahihi~ gomawo :D. Bunny n bear mungkin nanti ne di YunJae anniversary :*

enyak : bubble yang gomawo~ :D

Lcasei shirota strain : huhuhu iya chapter besok bubble ketemuin. Eh gomawo ya udah jadi bakteri baik di perut bubble :) bahkan sekarang nyempetin review juga, hehehe #dilempar golok.

909596 : wah kau juga muncul kembali! Gomawo!

Kyugyu : sekarang namanya..kyu...gyu~ aihhh kiyeopta mumumu :*

Egggyeolk : ah wae? Jangan nangis dong~ #pukpuk

Firmawulan : iya ini ff lama. Blog uda dihapus, wp aja ya : jinglebubble dot wordpress dot com

Debb : #main confetti

Saphire always for onyx : namanya panjang ya beb...bunny n bear tgl 5 kalo jadi :3

Choi ann : uye uye! Hwaiting!

Alice : eonnie? O.o

Yjsloverrrr : u r welcome~

jonginDO : next~

herojaejae : gracias! Mumu :*

miki hibiki : yayayayayaya...ini sudah update #nari balet

micha : Go ma wo :*

guest2 : iya. Semangat!

Fera95: Gomawo, next~

Paradisaea rubra : iya. Ada dong...udah bubble rapiin...terus rate-nya juga bubble turunin hehe

Ccsyaoran01 : Uye!semangka!

Putri : iya dek. Maybe yes maybe no. simpen aja ya biar gak hilang :)

Natsumi shinju : Jejung emang kawaiiiii. Gomawo sudah think positively about this fict. It means so much for me. Hehe...

Shieru hana : Iya fufufu~ sudah sedikit tobat bubble :P

Guest3 : Insya Allah ya sayang~ :)

Mouchan yjs : yuhuuu bubble juga, senangnya~

.

Yosh! Selesai! See you next time~


	3. Chapter 3

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Yunho tiba-tiba merasakan amarahnya memuncak mengingat orang yang masih dicintainya sekaligus dibencinya tersebut muncul kembali setelah meninggalkannya terpuruk sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap namja musang itu dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deg**

Jaejoong yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Dirinya sibuk mengagumi pria tampan yang ada di depannya. Kulit tan eksotis yang sangat berbeda dengan kulitnya yang putih susu. Wajahnya yang kecil dengan rahang yang tegas, bibirnya yang unik dan berbentuk hati, hidungnya yang mancung, dan jangan lupakan _cute mole_ di atas bibirnya yang menimbulkan kesan sexy. Badannya tegap dengan dada yang bidang, meskipun sekarang terlihat kurus namun otot-ototnya masih terlihat jelas, kuat dan kokoh. Namun ada yang kurang, sepasang mata tajam bak musang itu terlihat tidak fokus dan kosong. Jaejoong berani bertaruh jika sebelumnya mata itu sanggup membuat setiap orang terpesona.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK PUNYA KEPENTINGAN KAU BISA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU KARAM-SSI!" Yunho mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Jaejoong tersadar dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ganteng-ganteng galak! Duh sirna sudah bayangan yang baik-baik tentang Yunho. Jaejoong memantapkan hatinya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yunho.

"A-Aku merindukanmu _baby_ …. _Im sorry cause I leave you_. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi untuk berobat, jantungku kambuh Yunho-ah. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau kecelakaan baby" Jaejoong menirukan gaya Karam.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Kau mau menertawakanku atas keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini bukan?" tanya Yunho emosi.

" _Of course not_! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu babe, maaf aku menghilang tiba-tiba. Setelah aku tahu kau kecelakaan aku segera memesan tiket untuk pulang ke Korea. Tapi dokter melarangku untuk pulang, karena keadaanku masih sangat lemah" Jaejoong mulai mengarang indah. " _Trust me!_ Aku hanya memikirkanmu saat itu, tapi keadaanlah yang tidak mengijinkanku untuk kembali"

"Teruslah berbohong" desis Yunho.

DEG

Jaejoong mulai ketakutan 'Apakah aku ketahuan?' batinnya.

Yunho mulai mencoba bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, namun karena kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan dia terjungkal dan terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Yunho-ah!" Jaejoong yang kaget langsung menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk membantunya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong dan menyeret tubuhnya menuju meja nakas. Dibukanya laci meja tersebut, tangannya meraba-raba mencari sesuatu. Setelah di dapatkannya, dilemparkannya benda itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah amplop berwarna cokelat. Namja cantik itu membukanya. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat isi dari amplop tersebut.

Amplop itu berisi foto-foto dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, bahkan ada beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan kedua orang tersebut sedang berciuman mesra. Jaejoong mengenali salah satunya adalah Karam. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa masalah keluarga ini begitu rumit? Ayo cepat berpikir Jaejoong!

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Yunho-ah" suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau katakan? JELAS-JELAS KAU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU!"

"Kau salah paham baby, ini adalah fotoku dengan mantanku yang dulu. Kejadian ini sudah lama sekali dan aku berniat membuangnya" Jaejoong memelankan suaranya seolah-olah merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak berbohong hiks…Aku hiksss…benar-benar hikss…mencintaimu Yunho-ah" karena bingung Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berakting menangis. Jaejoong menduga bahwa Yunho adalah tipe seme yang tidak tahan dengan tangisan uke. Dan voila! Wajah tampan Yunho mulai terlihat melunak dan bingung.

"Aku hiks.. akan membuktikan hiks.. hiks.. bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yunho-ah. Meskipun kau menolakku aku akan tetap mengejarmu sampai kau kembali padaku" ucap Jaejoong seraya membantu Yunho kembali ke ranjang. Yunho terlihat tidak menolak, dirinya selalu lemah terhadap tangisan Karam.

Jaejoong membaringkan Yunho kembali ke tempat tidur dan memasang selimut hingga ke pinggangnya.

"Jja istirahatlah sebentar baby, aku ada kuliah hari ini, nanti sore aku akan kembali lagi. Oh ya, Heechul ahjumma sudah menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini menemanimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas aku akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho hanya diam dan memalingkan mukanya, tidak dibalasnya perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi dulu baby"

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya pelan. Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya, sekarang dia benar-benar iba pada namja yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Hatinya ikut sakit melihat keadaan Yunho yang tidak berdaya dan dibohongi oleh tunangannya sendiri. Sedikit rasa bersalah mampir di hatinya ketika mengingat dirinya juga berbohong pada Yunho. Sungguh pria yang malang. Dirinya bertekad untuk membantu namja tersebut untuk sembuh sehingga dia dapat melihat senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir berbentuk hati namja tampan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Toho University_**

Jaejoong menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dirinya beberapa kali munubruk beberapa orang karena sifat _clumsy_ yang dimilikinya. Dirinya bernafas lega ketika melihat bahwa kelas belum dimulai. Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Junsu seperti biasanya.

"Jaejoong hyuung!" pekik Junsu.

"Yah Suie bisakah kau mengurangi _volume_ suara _dolphin_ mu itu, kupingku berdenging mendengarnya" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Suaraku memang begini hyung" ucap Junsu cemberut. "Eh hyung kenapa kau tidak siaran dua hari ini? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu di radio melainkan suara yeoja yang sedikit cempreng. Apakah jadwalmu pindah?"

Jaejoong kembali teringat peristiwa yang tidak menyenangkan di Cassiopea radio. Mukanya langsung berubah muram.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja di sana lagi Suie"

"Lho kenapa? Bukankah hyung sangat mencintai pekerjaan itu?"

"Aku dipecat Junsu-ah"

"Mwo?! Apa masalahnya?" tanya Junsu kaget.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, tapi aku akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti jika keadaan memungkinkan" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum Junsu sempat menjawab, Kim _songsaengnim_ datang dan langsung memulai kuliah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Satu minggu kemudian_**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tak terasa sudah satu minggu Jaejoong tinggal di mansion keluarga Jung. Namun usahanya membuat Yunho sembuh tidak membuahkan hasil. Yunho masih tetap tidak mau melakukan terapi, untuk makan saja dia tetap tutup mulut. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit lambungnya kambuh.

Yunho tetap bersikap dingin padanya. Sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mau berbicara pada Taeyang, namja kepercayaannya, kakak Seungri. Segala kebutuhannya juga Taeyang yang melayani, Jaejoong tetap tidak diijinkan untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Dan yang membuat Jaejoong frustasi adalah tadi pagi Mrs Jung mengancamnya jika seminggu ke depan dia tetap tidak berhasil, semua fasilitas yang Jaejoong dapatkan akan diambil.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Yunho yang sudah dipindahkan ke lantai satu. Jaejoong ingin melihat keadaan Yunho, karena kebetulan mulai hari ini Taeyang sedang ditugaskan ke Jepang membantu Mr Jung.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka sedikit, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Jaejoong tidak berniat masuk, dia hanya memperhatikan Yunho dari celah pintu. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

Namja musang itu terlihat mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun lagi-lagi dirinya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kepalanya membentur pinggiran meja. Yunho berusaha keras untuk duduk, dirinya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Yunho mulai memukuli kakinya yang lumpuh.

"BRENGSEK! Kenapa kau tidak mau bergerak! Tidak berguna!" Yunho terus memukul kakinya dengan keras. Karena tidak tega akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho berniat membantunya. "Ah!" namun ketika berjalan Jaejoong hampir saja terpeleset oleh genangan air di sekitar Yunho. Jaejoong menyimpulkan jika Yunho berniat untuk ke kamar mandi sebelumnya dan air yang tergenang itu adalah air seni Yunho.

 **Yunho POV**

Aku terus memukul kaki tidak berguna ini berharap merasakan sesuatu, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tetap tidak merasakan apapun. Kemudian aku merasakan celanaku basah. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku berniat untuk buang air kecil. Hahaha miris sekali nasibmu Jung Yunho sekarang kau bahkan kencing di celana.

Krieet

Tap tap tap

Kudengar langkah seseorang mendekatiku. "Ah!" Aku mendengarnya memekik, sepertinya dia nyaris terpeleset. Aku panik aku tidak ingin terlihat dalam keadaan seperti ini terlebih lagi olehnya. Kurasakan lenganku ditarik olehnya namun segera kuhempaskan tangannya keras.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU BISA SENDIRI!" tanpa kusadari aku mulai membentaknya lagi. Aku masih marah padanya karena foto-foto mesranya dengan mantan pacarnya dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam, namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Baik jika itu maumu!" namja cantik itu berteriak dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu! Terserah jika kau mau tetap seperti ini meratapi nasibmu sampai kau mati. Asal kau tahu Yunho-ah di luar sana masih banyak orang yang nasibnya lebih parah darimu namun mereka tidak menyerah dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya kau masih punya harapan untuk sembuh! Jangan hanya merengek dan berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen. Teruskan saja egomu yang besar itu dan membusuklah di sini selamanya menjadi benalu bagi orang-orang di sekitarmu!" Jaejoong menyelesaikan ceramahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting pintunya hingga menutup.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Kata-kata Karam (Jaejoong) yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar menusuk dan menamparnya telak. Karam tidak pernah berperilaku seperti itu padanya. Karam tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata kasar, Karam memiliki sifat yang manja. Jika dia marah dia akan merajuk dan mendiamkan Yunho. Atau paling parah Karam akan mengancam Yunho tidak mendapat 'jatah' selama sebulan. Dan jika Yunho sudah membelikannya ini dan itu masalah mereka selesai.

 _Its weird_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dibukanya kulkas dua pintu itu dan diambilnya sebotol air dingin dan langsung meneguknya rakus. Setelah tenang dirinya baru menyadari apa yang sudah dia perbuat. ' _Pabbo_ Joongie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau membentaknya seperti itu. Bahkan kau menyuruhnya untuk membusuk dan mengatainya benalu. ' _Nan micheoso_!' batin Jaejoong frustasi.

Namja cantik itu kemudian memanggil bibi Jang, pengasuh Yunho sejak kecil. Diceritakannya keadaan Yunho dan dengan segera bibi Jang menuju kamar Yunho untuk membersihkannya. Seluruh penghuni Jung mansion memang sudah diberitahu tentang Jaejoong yang menyamar sebagai Karam dan mereka sudah disumpah untuk tidak membocorkannya.

Jaejoong termenung di _counter_ dapur, kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Dirinya memutuskan untuk memasak bubur untuk Yunho sebagai permintaan maaf. Jaejoong memulai kegiatan masaknya dengan gembira. Matanya berbinar ceria melihat isi kulkas yang lengkap. Dirinya memang hobi memasak, namun karena tidak memiliki cukup uang dirinya tidak mampu membeli bahan makanan yang lengkap. Sehingga dia selalu memasak ala kadarnya saja.

Jaejoong membuat bubur nasi putih yang dicampur dengan sayuran dan potongan daging ayam. Tidak lupa dia tambahkan bubuk _kentachi_ , bubuk rahasia warisan turun-temurun keluarga Kim. Jaejoong memasak sembari bernyanyi, kadang-kadang dirinya juga berdansa dengan daun bawang. Para maid yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang unik. Setelah selesai dirinya beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi.

 ** _15 menit kemudian_**

Jaejoong sudah terlihat cantik dengan _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans yang terlihat sangat pas membungkus kaki rampingnya. Jaejoong mengambil semangkuk kecil bubur yang telah dibuatnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas nampan. Sudah waktunya Yunho makan malam.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku katakan padanya" gumam Jaejoong "Bagaimana jika dia stress dan bunuh diri! Andwee-"

"Siapa yang bunuh diri Jaejoong-ssi?" tiba-tiba Mrs Jung muncul di belakangnya.

"Eh i-itu…"

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong ketika terdengar suara derap kaki bibi Jang yang terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Nyonya Jung, Tuan muda Yunho-"

Mrs Jung tidak menggubris perkataan bibi Jang dan langsung melesat menuju kamar Yunho. Jaejoong mengekorinya di belakang. Mrs Jung takut terjadi sesuatu dengan putranya, namun yang didapatkannya adalah Yunho yang sudah terlihat bersih dan rapi terlihat habis mandi.

Yunho terlihat duduk manis dan menyandarkan badannya pada kepala ranjang. Mrs Jung berjalan mendekat dan duduk di dekat putranya. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho dengan lembut.

"Yunho-ah" ucap Mrs Jung hati-hati.

"Umma?"

"Ne ini umma sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Mrs Jung.

Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar umma, aku ingin makan" jawab Yunho pelan.

Hal ini sukses membuat dua namja cantik yang ada di kamar tersebut membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil bubur hangat yang sudah disiapkannya. Jaejoong memberikan mangkuk tersebut pada Mrs Jung.

Yunho yang mendengar suara derap kaki orang lain segera menyadari jika dirinya tidak hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Mrs Jung terlihat sedang menyendok sedikit bubur dan berniat menyuapkannya pada Yunho sebelum Yunho bersuara,

"Umma dimana Karam? Aku ingin dia yang menyuapiku"

Mrs Jung langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk menggantikannya. Dalam hati Mrs Jung bertanya-tanya apa yang Jaejoong lakukan sehingga Yunho mau makan. Jaejoong mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya pelan setelah itu membawanya ke depan mulut Yunho.

Yunho membuka mulutnya dan melahap bubur yang diberikan Jaejoong. Bubur yang lembut dan hangat itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya sehingga membuat dirinya menghangat. Rasanya lezat dan ada suatu cita rasa yang tak pernah Yunho rasakan.

"Siapa yang membuat bubur ini? Rasanya berbeda dengan bubur yang dibuat bibi Jang"

"Ah~ aku yang membuatnya Yunho-ah, enak bukan?" sahut Jaejoong bersemangat.

Yunho mengernyit "Tapi bukankah kau tidak bisa memasak Karam-ah?"

Mrs Jung langsung melotot kepada Jaejoong.

"Ketika aku berobat ke Jepang aku belajar memasak Yunho-ah. Waktu itu aku bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sehingga aku memutuskan belajar memasak pada pembantuku di Jepang" jawab Jaejoong kalem.

"Oh begitu, setidaknya kau belajar dengan cepat tidak seperti umma. Ketika belajar memasak hasilnya pasti makanan beracun" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Mrs Jung tercengang, meskipun dirinya sedang dihina tapi dirinya tidak merasa sakit hati karena melihat senyuman di wajah putranya. Senyuman yang sempat menghilang beberapa bulan ini. Mrs Jung merasakan matanya berair, namun sebuah lengkungan indah tercipta di bibirnya.

"Ye ye, umma yang tidak bisa masak ini akan menyingkir sekarang. Makanlah pelan-pelan Yunho-ah supaya lambungmu tidak kaget" ucap Mrs Jung bahagia. Sebelum keluar kamar Mrs Jung menoleh pada Jaejoong mulutnya mengucapkan kata "terapi" tanpa suara sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk paham.

Yunho menghabiskan bubur buatan Jaejoong hingga tak bersisa. Jaejoong hendak beranjak pergi namun tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Karam-ah maafkan aku" ucap Yunho sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"….."

"Aku tahu aku egois dan sekarang aku sudah sadar. Aku ingin berubah Karam-ah aku akan menjalani terapi seperti yang kau inginkan. Maukah kau selalu mendampingiku?" tanya Yunho penuh harap.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main, seampuh itukah perkataanya tadi sehingga meluluhkan keras kepala Yunho.

"Benarkah baby? Kau mau melakukannya? Aku akan tetap di sisimu sampai kau sembuh, aku berjanji" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya dan melesakkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Jaejoong.

" _Thank you baby, I love you_ " gumam Yunho pelan.

" _I love you too_ " jawab Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan ketika Yunho memeluknya erat seperti ini. Aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho membuatnya mabuk.

Dibalik bahunya Yunho terlihat menyeringai. 'Bagus. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu sekarang. Tapi ketika aku sudah kembali menjadi Jung Yunho yang dulu, aku akan mencampakkanmu seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku' batin Yunho jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Yunho menjalani terapi pertamanya dan Jaejoong menemaninya dengan setia. Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda yang Yunho gunakan menuju salah satu ruangan dokter syaraf bernama Park Yoochun.

Tok tok tok

"Silahkan masuk"

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mendorong kursi roda Yunho ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi Yunho-ssi, Karam-ssi. Nama saya Park Yoochun, saya yang akan menggantikan Ji Sukjin _uisanim_ karena beliau sedang bersekolah lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar profesornya. Sebelumnya anda pasti sudah datang kepada beliau. Untuk saat ini saya memerlukan data kesehatan Yunho-ssi ketika masih ditangani oleh Sukjin _uisanim_ " Yoochun tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sebentar _uisanim_ " Jaejoong membuka tas selempang yang dipakainya dan menyerahkan sebuah map putih kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun terlihat serius membaca setiap tulisan tentang kesehatan Yunho. Setelah selesai Yoochun mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di map tersebut.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai terapinya Yunho-ssi. Suster tolong siapkan alatnya" ujar Yoochun. Dia kemudian mengambil palu kecil dan berjongkok di depan kaki Yunho. Dipukulkannya palu kecil tersebut pada tulang kering Yunho.

"Sakit?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho hanya menggeleng, Yoochun memukulnya lebih keras tapi Yunho masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Yoochun berpindah dan memukul lutut Yunho, dan Yunho mengernyit. Dipukulnya lebih keras lagi dan hal itu membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget. Yoochun tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunho. Yoochun mengisyaratkan suster untuk memindahkan Yunho ke tempat tidur.

Jaejoong membantu memindahkan Yunho dan membaringkannya ke ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah itu Yoochun mengambil salep, mengoleskannya pada kaki Yunho dan memijitnya.

Selang beberapa menit Yunho berpindah ke ruangan yang lebih besar. Terdapat tempat berbentuk jembatan, kanan kirinya terdapat pegangan tangan dengan alas dari batu-batu hitam kecil yang mengkilat. Yunho berdiri di tengah-tengah dan mulai mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sepertinya kakinya masih kaku sehingga dirinya beberapa kali jatuh.

Jaejoong sedikit terpesona dengan kegigihan Yunho. Meskipun jatuh beberapa kali Yunho akan bangkit lagi demikian seterusnya. Wajah Yunho yang serius saat melakukan sesuatu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya menimbulkan kesan sexy. Tanpa disadarinya tempat terapi itu sudah penuh dengan yeoja.

Di sekeliling Jaejoong muncul banyak orang yang didominasi oleh perempuan sedang berbisik-bisik memuji ketampanan Yunho dan begitu disayangkan namja setampan itu lumpuh dan buta. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Bagaimana bisa wanita-wanita itu memuji Yunho dan langsung menjatuhkannya. Dasar yeoja-yeoja ganjen huh!

"Arrgh…" terdengar teriakan dari Yunho. Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju Yunho yang nyaris jatuh namun dirinya berpegangan erat pada suster dan pinggiran jembatan.

"Saya rasa terapinya cukup sampai disini, besok bisa kita lanjutkan lagi. Anda sudah bekerja keras Yunho-ssi. Sampai bertemu besok" ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Karam-ssi anda perlu melakukan pijitan terhadap kaki Yunho-ssi secara teratur agar kakinya tidak kaku" kata Yoochun

"Baik _uisanim_ akan saya lakukan" ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum lima jari.

Jaejoong akhirnya pamit dan berjalan menuju mobil keluarga Jung yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam mobil Yunho terlihat memejamkan matanya. Badannya terasa sakit semua, terutama bagian pinggul ke bawah. _Damn!_ kakinya kaku, susah sekali untuk berjalan. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah dan sejuk di sekitar wajahnya. Seseorang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_ basah. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya.

"Eh mian, aku membangunkanmu. Kau pasti capek sekali, aku hanya ingin membersihkan wajahmu dari keringat karena kau tampak tidak nyaman. Umm apakah kau tidak lapar? Ada kedai di dekat sini yang menjual tteokbokki,bukankah itu makanan kesukaanmu? Mau aku belikan?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa jeda.

"Hmm" Yunho hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh Pak Lee, supir keluarga Jung untuk berhenti sebentar di kedai langganannya. Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Karam menjadi cerewet sekali sekarang. Dan tteokbokki? Bukankah Karam tidak pernah suka jika Yunho memakannya? Dia mengatakan jika makanan itu hanya untuk rakyat jelata.

.

.

Klining

Jaejoong membuka pintu kedai dan masuk ke dalam. Aroma khas makanan Korea itu langsung menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Haha hyung!" Jaejoong menyapa pemilik kedai.

"Aigoo Joongie sudah lama kau tidak ke sini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Haha berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Aku baik hyung" Jaejoong membalas pelukan Haha.

"Jja apa yang kau perlukan Jaejoongie?"

"Aku pesan satu porsi tteokbokki, yang pedas yaaa" ucap Jaejoong tidak sabar ingin segera mencicipi makanan favoritnya itu. Hey bukankah itu untuk Yunho? Tampaknya _uri_ Joongie lupa akan hal itu.

"Yah Dongwan-ah ambilkan satu porsi tteokbokki yang pedaass" teriak Haha pada salah satu pegawainya. Sembari menunggu pesanan Jaejoong mengobrol dengan Haha dan menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing. Haha adalah teman appa Jaejoong. Dulu Jaejoong sering makan di sini dengan appanya, Gary. Sekarang Haha sudah menikah dengan seorang yeoja bernama Byul dan telah dikaruniai seorang putri yang cantik.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan Jaejoong datang sehingga dirinya harus pamit dengan alasan karena temannya sedang menunggu di mobil. Namun dia berjanji akan datang lagi dalam waktu dekat. Haha memandang sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah dan menghilang ke dalamnya. Sejak kapan Jaejoong memiliki teman yang kaya?

Cklek

Brraak

Yunho terlonjak mendengar pintu mobil yang ditutup kasar.

"Mian aku terlalu bersemangat hehe. Jja ini _tteokbokki_ -nya, ayo dimakan mumpung masih panas. Aaaaak~" seru Jaejoong ceria sembari menyuapkan sepotong tteokbokki panas untuk tunanganya.

Yunho membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Jaejoong. Setelah menyuapkan makanan ke Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil sendiri untuknya dan memasukkanya ke mulutnya yang mungil.

"Nyam~nyam mashita!" serunya bahagia.

Yunho masih menerima suapan Jaejoong, ketika suapan yang ketiga Yunho mulai merasakan efek pedas dari makanan tersebut dirinya terbatuk dan matanya mulai berair.

"Ommo Yunho-ah kau kenapa?" Jaejoong mulai panik.

"Pe-Pedass" ucap Yunho sambil mengipasi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Aduh aku lupa membeli air minum tadi, bagaimana ini? Pak Lee apakah anda punya air minum?"

Pak Lee langsung mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di jok mobil dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung membuka tutup botolnya dan berniat memberikannya ke Yunho. Namun karena sifat cerobohnya Jaejoong menumpahkan air tersebut ke baju Yunho.

"Ah! Mian Yunho-ah! Apa yang kulakukan eh dimana _tissue_ " Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ dan membersihkan tumpahan air di tubuh Yunho. Mulutnya terus meracau tidak jelas.

"Aigoo kau jadi basah begini, _jeongmal mianheyo_. Aku tidak sengaja dan- oh ya kau masih kepedasan. Ini~" Jaejoong menyerahkan botol mineral yang tinggal setengah.

Jaejoong memberikan botol tersebut tanpa melihat ke Yunho karena sibuk mengambil lebih banyak _tissue_ dari tasnya. Sedangkan Yunho yang buta tidak dapat melihat arah pergerakan tangan Jaejoong. Hasilnya botol itu tumpah lagi dan kali ini mengenai selangkangan Yunho.

"Aissh kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?" Jaejoong berseru kesal.

Namja cantik itu mulai mengelap selangkangan Yunho. Yunho terkejut dengan perbuatan Jaejoong, demikian juga pak Lee yang memperhatikan dari kaca spion. Jaejoong terus menggesek-gesekan _tissue_ di tanganya ke selangkangan Yunho.

"Eh kenapa selangkanganmu menggembung dan keras? Apakah kau menaruh _handphone_ di saku celanamu? Ayo keluarkan Yunho-ah! Aigoo…bagaimana kalau _handphone_ itu rusak terkena air? Aku pa-mmmmmfff!"

Akhirnya bibir tebal itu sukses membungkam _cherry lips_ yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh.

 **Yunho POV**

 _Shit!_ Kenapa Karam menjadi ceroboh begini? Dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Masih bertanya apa yang ada di selangkanganku? Huh? _Handphone_? Yang benar saja! Ini Yunnieconda _pabbo_!

Badanku letih, mulutku serasa terbakar, dan sekarang kepalaku mulai pusing mendengar segala ocehannya. Tanpa pikir panjang kuraih tengkuknya dan kutabrakkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. _Mission complete!_ Mulutnya yang cerewet itu akhirnya diam.

Tapi….kenapa bibirnya terasa manis dan kenyal? Biasanya bibir Karam terasa sedikit pahit dan kering karena efek dari merokok. A-Apa ini? Kudengar sekat pembatas antara kursi penumpang dan sopir menutup. Pasti pak Lee yang melakukannya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan kami.

Tanpa sadar kugerakkan bibirku mengemut bibir atas bawahnya bergantian. Kurasakan dirinya meremas ujung kaos yang kupakai.

Sensasi aneh mulai kurasakan, tubuhku bagai tersengat listrik ribuan _volt_. Kurasakan nafasnya berhembus mengenai pipiku, menebarkan aroma manis yang tak kukenal. Kukeluarkan lidahku menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa lebih penuh. Karena gemas kumasukkan bibir bawahnya ke mulutku dan kuhisap kuat-kuat.

"Eungghh~"

DEG

Segera kulepaskan tautan bibir kami ketika kudengar dirinya mulai melenguh manja.

"Kau berisik sekali. Aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku" ucapku dingin untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Dia hanya diam tidak menyahut. Sepanjang perjalanan dia juga tetap diam tidak heboh seperti sebelumnya. Sesampainya di Jung _residence_ dia keluar terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam mobil. Dasar tidak sopan. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUKKK

Jaejoong melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk yang ada di kamarnya. Tubuhnya menelungkup, kepalanya ditananamkan ke bantal. Dirinya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun suaranya teredam oleh bantal, kakinya menendang-nendang naik turun seperti orang yang sedang berenang. Dirinya sebal, namja Jung itu mencuri ciumannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan ciuman seperti yang baru dialaminya. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong hanya pernah berciuman sekali dengan Hyunjoong di bawah pohon kesemek. Itupun hanya menempel saja.

Yunho menciumnya lembut tapi juga menuntut. Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan tekstur bibir Yunho yang tebal dan juga pagutannya yang kuat. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sempat melenguh tadi akibat perlakuan Yunho. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat akan Hyunjoong. Dirinya merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Yunho menciumnya. Apakah ini bisa disebut penghianatan?

"Hyunjoong hyung.. _bogoshipo.._ " gumam Jaejoong sebelum terbang ke alam mimpi.

Esok harinya Jaejoong masih menemani Yunho terapi. Namun keadaan semakin tidak memungkinkan karena terlalu banyak yeoja yang berkumpul di sekitar tempat terapi. Yunho mulai merasa terganggu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Pada akhirnya Mrs Jung membuatkan tempat terapi sendiri bagi Yunho di rumah kaca mansion Jung, persis seperti yang ada di rumah sakit. Dokter Park juga datang seminggu dua kali untuk memantau perkembangan Yunho.

Mukjizat itu nyata, selalu ada hadiah bagi orang yang berusaha. Lihatlah Yunho sekarang, dia sudah bisa berjalan meskipun masih menggunakan kruk. Yunho juga sudah bisa berjalan sendiri di dalam mansion Jung dengan cara menghitung tiap langkah yang di gunakannya.

Dirinya sudah menghapal seluk beluk mansion itu dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Sifat angkuh Jung Heechul menurun telak padanya, sehingga dirinya tidak akan meminta bantuan orang lain jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang ada di rumah kaca sekarang. Mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Yunho duduk menyamping menghadap Jaejoong dengan kedua kakinya berada di pangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil salep yang diberikan Yoochun dan menggosoknya ke kedua kaki Yunho. Setelah itu dia mulai memijat kaki Yunho pelan. Tunangan palsu yang baik, ania?

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan membuat surai almond Jaejoong melambai lembut. Yunho terkesiap, aroma itu datang lagi ke indera penciumannya. Aroma manis yang memabukkan, persis ketika dirinya mencium Jaejoong di mobil dulu.

"Karam-ah" panggil Yunho pada tunanganya.

"Ne?" sahut Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memijit lembut kaki Yunho.

"Apakah kau mengganti parfummu?"

"Hm tidak, kenapa?" Jaejoong mendongak dan memandang wajah tampan tunangan palsunya.

"Baumu berbeda, biasanya kau menggunakan parfum chanel no 5"

'Duh memang ada parfum seperti itu?' batin Jaejoong polos.

"Aku bosan Yunho-ah sekarang aku hanya menggunakan shampoo dan sabun saja. Terasa lebih alami, umm wangi _vanilla_ jika kau ingin tahu"

Yunho kemudian menurunkan kakinya dengan susah payah dari pangkuan sang tunangan palsu. Kemudian dia beringsut mendekati Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang merasakan sinyal bahaya sudah bersiap untuk lari. Namun dengan cepat Yunho mencekal lengan Jaejoong, dirinya mengambil beberapa helai rambut Jaejoong dan mengendusnya.

'Ah jadi seperti ini wangi _vanilla_ ' batin Yunho mengerti.

Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin meloncat keluar. Wajah Yunho sangat dekat, seketika wajahnya memerah sempurna mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"Y-yunho apa yang-"

"Ssh diamlah" desis Yunho pelan.

 **Yunho POV**

Rambut Karam benar-benar halus dan lembut, wangi _vanilla_ ini membuatku _addicted_. Tapi aku masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri Karam yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar menjadi lebih perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Dulu dia sedikit cuek dan bersifat egois sama sepertiku. Susah diatur dan sedikit liar. Semua kemauannya harus dituruti, jika tidak maka dia akan marah dan mulai membuat masalah. Mirip seekor kucing jalanan yang bebas. Mungkin pengaruh dari dirinya yang sedari kecil tinggal di luar negeri.

Sekarang dia lebih seperti seekor _puppy_ yang selalu mengikuti majikannya kemanapun. Menjadi lebih penurut, ceria dan _simple_. Yang secara tidak langsung merupakan tipe idealku. Aku selalu jatuh hati pada uke atau yeoja yang memiliki aura _innoncent._ Karena mereka selalu membiarkanku menjadi seme yang dominan.

Aku jadi sadar bahwa setelah bertemu Karam aku menjadi lemah dan sering diatur. Cinta itu buta eoh? Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi ketika aku kecelakaan sehingga membuat Karam berubah drastis.

Seperti inikah caranya membuktikan rasa cintanya padaku? Jujur sekarang aku mulai goyah, diriku mulai kembali merasa nyaman berada di sisinya. Haruskah aku memberikannya kesempatan kedua?

Aku mulai terlena dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan aku mulai mengendus lehernya. Perlahan hidungku mulai bergerak menyusuri lehernya yang jenjang. Kurasakan badannya menegang, sesuatu yang jarang Karam lakukan. Tubuh Karam yang sekarang benar-benar sensitif, sedikit sentuhan langsung membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Ommmoo! Beruang mesum ini mulai lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurasakan Yunho mulai mengendus leherku, seketika membuat tengkukku meremang. Tubuhku berjengit setiap kali dirinya melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leherku. Aku….

"Nnn…"

Lidah panasnya mulai menelusuri setiap inci leher jenjangku dan membuatnya mengkilat dan basah. Kugigit bibirku menahan desahan yang ingin keluar. Aku mulai memberontak namun cengkeraman tangannya begitu kuat dan posisinya yang memenjarakanku membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

Yunho sudah akan menghisap leher Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di saku Jaejoong berbunyi nyaring. Hal ini tak pelak membuat Yunho kesal dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar.

"Angkat teleponmu" ujar Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho mau melepaskannya. Dirinya langsung mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya dan melihat layarnya yang berkedip-kedip semangat.

 _'_ _Hyunnie calling'_

Jaejoong langsung menyingkir menuju ke sebuah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempat Yunho berada. Setidaknya cukup jauh sehingga Yunho tidak akan bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Tapi apakah kau tahu? Jika seseorang yang kehilangan salah satu indera pada tubuhnya membuat mereka lebih peka dengan indera mereka yang lain? Hahh sepertinya _uri_ Joongie tidak tahu :(

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hey Joongie chagiya, bogoshipo~ Mian aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga tidak sempat menghubungimu" ucap Hyunjoong.

"Nado bogoshipo Hyunjoong hyung. Bagaimana Jepang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya. Dia sangat merindukanya.

"Hmm dingin! Sebentar lagi natal, setiap orang mulai sibuk mempersiapkannya. Hey bagaimana kabar umma Kim?"

"Umma baik-baik saja hyung. Kapan hyung pulang?"

"Haha wae? Apakah kau sangat merindukanku?" goda Hyunjoong.

"N-ne" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

Hati Hyunjoong menghangat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Saat ini dirinya berada di Jepang untuk bekerja, dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan Jaejoong selama kurang lebih setahun. Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang sehingga dirinya harus berpisah dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Mungkin hyung akan pulang saat tahun baru. Maukah kau kencan dengan hyung saat hyung pulang nanti?"

"Ne! tentu saja Joongie mau. Joongie akan menunggu hyung disini"

"Baiklah hyung akan membawakanmu boneka Hello Kitty yang besar untuk oleh-oleh"

"Jjinja? Wahh gomawo hyung!" binar Jaejoong gembira.

"Ne, sekarang hyung tutup dulu ya. Jam istirahat hyung sudah habis"

"Umm baiklah"

"Anyeong"

"Eh Hyunjoong hyung! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ne?"

"Sa-Saranghae hyung…" ucap Jaejoong merona.

Hyunjoong tersenyum mendengar tingkah imut namja chingunya.

"Nado Joongie chagi"

"Hehe anyeoong"

"Anyeong"

Klik

Jaejoong senang sekali sekarang, dirinya tengah berbunga-bunga. Jaejoong berjalan ke tempat Yunho berada dengan senyum lebar tanpa berniat menutupinya. Toh Yunho tak bisa melihatnya! meroong~

Jaejoong kembali duduk disamping Yunho dan mengangkat kaki Yunho ke pangkuannya. Kembali dipijitnya kaki Yunho dengan telaten.

Yunho dapat merasakan aura Jaejoong berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Dia tetap diam menikmati pijatan Jaejoong di kakinya.

Baru setelah Jaejoong selesai dengan pekerjaanya dan mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri, Yunho berkata tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Siapa itu Hyunjoong?"

.

.

.

 _a suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

 **Yunho POV**

Kudengar Karam menjauh dariku untuk menerima telepon. Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya di sini? Mencurigakan…

Samar-samar kudengar dirinya menyebut nama Hyunjoong dan Joongie beberapa kali. Siapa Hyunjoong dan Joongie? Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Karam memiliki teman bernama Hyunjoong ataupun Joongie.

Sreet

Kurasakan kakiku diangkat dan pijitan lembut itu mulai membuatku tenang kembali. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura Karam berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku mengetahuinya. Tapi semenjak aku kehilangan indera penglihatanku, indera-inderaku yang lain menjadi lebih peka.

Karam sudah selesai memijit kakiku dan dia bersiap untuk membawaku ke tempat terapi. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi menahan rasa penasaranku…

"Siapa itu Hyunjoong?" tanyaku padanya.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Kau tadi beberapa kali menyebut namanya" tandas Yunho curiga.

"Ah~ Hyunjoong hyung? Dia temanku ketika aku di Jepang. Dia sebenarnya warga Korea namun sudah lama menetap di Jepang"

"Dan siapa itu Joongie?"

"Hyunjoong hyung sering dipanggil Hyunjoongie. Jadi kusingkat saja menjadi Joongie hehe~"

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di rumah sakit. Dia menemani kakaknya melahirkan waktu itu. _Wae_? Jangan bilang kau sedang cemburu" goda Jaejoong.

"Ne aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka jika kau akrab dengan orang lain. Kau hanya milikku Park Karam" sahut Yunho dingin.

'Ye Yunho-ssi, Park Karam memang milikmu tapi aku kan bukan' batin Jaejoong cuek.

"Yup aku adalah _property_ dari Jung Yunho seorang. Apa kau puas baby? Jja kita mulai terapimu sebelum cuaca menjadi semakin dingin" ajak Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho hanya diam dan menuruti kemauan Jaejoong.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Hahh~ aku berbohong lagi padanya. Bisa-bisa Tuhan menghukum ku tidak bisa bicara karena kebanyakan berbohong. Mianhae Yunho-ssi, jika hidupmu sekarang penuh dengan kebohongan. Aku juga harus minta maaf pada Tuhan dan Hyunjoong hyung. Tapi ini tinggal sedikit lagi.

Yunho-ssi sudah bisa berjalan, tinggal menunggu donor mata yang tepat untuknya dan tugasku selesai. Uang yang kudapatkan dari pekerjaan ini sudah kutabung, cukup untuk biaya umma hingga aku lulus dan memperoleh pekerjaan nanti. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku akan selesai jika Karam-ssi muncul. Tapi sampai saat ini Karam-ssi belum ditemukan.

Kupandangi seluruh isi Jung _residence,_ tak terasa sudah beberapa bulan aku tinggal di sini. Sedikit berat hatiku jika mengingat aku harus meninggalkanya suatu saat nanti. Aku suka tinggal di sini. Semua orang baik pada ku, sehingga aku merasa mempunyai keluarga baru.

Mrs Jung juga sebenarnya orang yang baik dan tidak pelit jika menyangkut uang. Seluruh uang yang aku keluarkan ketika aku pergi dengan Yunho-ssi (untuk makan,beli es krim, beli tissue(?) dll) selalu diganti oleh Mrs Jung. Bahkan aku sekarang mempunyai kartu _gold_ sendiri untuk pegangan. Hanya jika aku membuat kesalahan, Mrs Jung akan langsung memarahiku. Hehe~

Kulihat Yunho-ssi sudah mulai berjalan tertatih di tengah jembatan terapi. Dan menikmati pijatan batu-batu kecil pada telapak kakinya. Jika aku pergi…

Yunho-ssi…

Apakah kau akan mengingatku?

.

.

.

 ** _Purple Line Gym_**

Hosh hosh hosh

Aku..sudah..tak kuat..lagi..

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku kosong. Dadanya naik turun, keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong baru saja melakukan lari selama dua puluh menit tapi tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi.

Hari ini dirinya menemani Yunho pergi ke _gym_. Dokter menyarankan agar Yunho berolahraga untuk melatih ototnya sehingga tidak kaku. Dan disinilah mereka….memeras keringat dengan alat-alat yang ada di _gym_. Jaejoong tidak pernah suka jika disuruh berolahraga, lain dengan namja Jung yang tengah berlari itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Yunho sudah melepaskan kruk yang dipakainya dan hanya menggunakan tongkat yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang buta sebagai penunjuk jalan. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong juga semakin baik. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai menerima kembali sosok Karam yang diperankan oleh Jaejoong.

Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jaejoong kurang nyaman. Yaitu tingkah laku Yunho yang sangat mesum. Namja Jung itu sangat menyukai _skinship_ , beberapa kali Yunho mencoba mencium _plus_ menggrepe-grepe Jaejoong namun Jaejoong selalu berhasil untuk lari. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong selalu menghindar dari Yunho dengan alasan kuliah atau mengerjakan tugas dengan teman. Namun hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi Jaejoong tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk berkata tidak.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho berpindah dari bagian _treadmill_ menuju ke bagian angkat beban.

"Mwo? Namja Jung itu masih akan melakukan angkat beban? Apa dia tidak capek? Cih dasar beruang!" umpat Jaejoong.

Yunho berbicara kepada seorang _trainer_ untuk membantu menentukan berat beban yang tepat untuknya. Jaejoong melihat tubuh Yunho bermandikan keringat. Yunho mulai tak nyaman dan akhirnya membuka bajunya.

"Kyaa!"

"Ommo namja itu sexy sekali"

"Lihatlah tubuhnya yang sempurna, aku bersedia hamil anaknya"

"Hey dia tidak akan mau denganmu, dia lebih cocok denganku"

"Mimpi saja terus"

Bla..bla…bla

Terdengar yeoja-yeoja yang mulai histeris melihat Yunho. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Namja Jung itu suka sekali cari perhatian. Yunho mulai melakukan acara angkat bebannya. Yeoja-yeoja yang ada di sekitar mereka mulai menjerit kecil melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mereka.

Lihat saja! Ketika Yunho mengangkat beban otomatis ototnya berkontraksi, Hal ini membuat tubuhnya terlihat sangat sexy. Perutnya membentuk _sixpack_ yang sempurna, kulit tan yang mengkilat karena keringat, dan jangan lupakan _sexy back_ yang terlihat kokoh.

Tanpa terasa Jaejoong juga memperhatikan tubuh Yunho yang menjadi tontonan gratis. Ketika melihat perut kotak-kotak Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkat bajunya sendiri dan melihat perutnya yang _firm._ Tidak terdapat lemak di perutnya namun Jaejoong tetap merasa tidak puas. Warna kulit Yunho juga mendukungnya terlihat sangat manly, tidak seperti Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti paha ayam. Yah!

Sibuk dengan pikiranya, tiba-tiba seseorang lewat di depan Jaejoong dan berdiri di depannya. Orang itu menghalangi pandanganya ke Yunho.

'Aissh ahjussi ini menghalangi pandanganku, yah ahjussi minggiiiir!' jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tapi…. _Chakkaman_! _siluet_ itu terkesan _familiar_. Badan yang kelebihan otot, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan mata yang nyaris susah terbuka.

Eh?

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

OMO!

Dosen Kim! Kim Jongkook _spartanian_ itu juga nge- _gym_ di sini?

Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju Yunho sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi dipakainya.

"Yunho-ah"

"Ne baby, ada apa?"

"Umm perutku sakit baby, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" mohon Jaejoong dengan suara memelas.

" _Jjinjja_? Baiklah ayo kita pulang" Yunho buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya dan memakai bajunya kembali. Mengambil tongkatnya dan meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Jaejoong langsung memeluk lengan Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Yunho yang besar.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang…udara mulai terasa lebih dingin. Terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk berdampingan di sebuah ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho ketika merasakan tubuh seseorang di sampingnya sedikit bergetar.

"Umm sedikit…" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho meraba-raba mencari tangan Jaejoong. Mendecih sebal merasakan tangan itu tidak memakai sarung tangan. Digosok-gosokannya tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya sendiri. Kemudian dibawanya ke dekat mulutnya dan disalurkanya nafasnya yang hangat dengan tujuan mengurangi rasa dingin tunangannya.

Blush

Tingkah manis Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat _pink_ di pipinya yang mulus. Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dua orang yang terlihat sangat serasi tersebut.

"No 15 Mr Jung Yunho" panggil seorang suster.

Keduanya langsung beranjak menuju ruangan dokter yang ada di depan mereka. Yoochun langsung memeriksa keadaan Yunho. Namun Jaejoong melihat sesuatu yang lain dari Yoochun. Pria itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian rapi dibalik jubah dokternya.

"Bagus Yunho-ssi kaki anda sudah sembuh total. Anda sudah dapat melakukan aktivitas anda seperti biasa. Kami akan mengangkat _platina_ yang tertanam pada kaki anda kira-kira 9 bulan lagi" ucap Yoochun tersenyum.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat gembira. Yunho menyalami Yoochun dan bersiap untuk pamit. Sebelum mereka keluar Jaejoong terlihat bertanya pada Yoochun.

"Dokter Park apakah anda ada acara setelah ini? Bagaimana jika makan malam bersama kami untuk merayakan kesembuhan Yunho?"

"Ah~ mian Karam-ssi sebenarnya aku ada acara setelah ini. Umm sebenarnya….aku berniat melamar kekasihku" jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah selamat Yoochun-ssi! Kekasihmu pasti akan bahagia sekali" ucap Jaejoong gembira.

Lain dengan namja tampan di sampingnya, Yunho hanya diam dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ne, _gamsahamnida_ Karam-ssi. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini jika anda ingin tahu"

Tepat setelah Yoochun menutup mulutnya pintu ruangan dokter itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang namja mungil berwajah imut muncul dengan wajah ceria.

"Chuuuuniiieee~!" lengking namja imut berpantat bebek itu.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya melihat teman sekampusnya itu ada di depannya. Sedangkan namja imut itu juga terkejut melihat Jaejoong ada di ruangan kekasihnya. Dan siapa namja di samping hyungnya itu?

Namja imut itu kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya bersiap melengkingkan nama hyungnya.

"Jae…"

.

.

.

 ** _Di toilet rumah sakit_**

"Jelaskan padaku hyung" ucap Junsu sambil menyilangkan tanganya ke depan dada.

Hahh~ Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Dengan sedikit tipu muslihat Jaejoong berhasil membawa Junsu keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa membongkar penyamarannya. Dan sekarang dia tengah terjebak di toilet pria dengan Junsu yang memandangnya tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat pekerjaan baru. Inilah pekerjaanku Junsu-ah"

"Maksud hyung? Hyung menjadi _sitter_ namja tadi? Namja itu buta kan hyung?"

"Ne. Aku tidak menjadi _sitter_ tapi…"

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Junsu tak sabar.

"Aku…A-Aku menyamar menjadi tunangan palsunya Junsu-ah. Karena aku memiliki suara yang mirip dengan tunangan aslinya."

"MWO?" jerit Junsu.

"Ne Junsu-ah aku tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi aku benar-benar terpaksa. Aku kehilangan semua pekerjaan, diusir dari apartemen, para rentenir itu juga datang menagih hutang dan umma….hikss…umma…"

" _Oh my god sun_ hyung kenapa kau menangis?" Junsu meraih bahu Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Aku bingung Junsu-ah semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" isak Jaejoong dibahu Junsu.

"Mian hyung sudahlah _uljima,_ semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Karam dan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku"

"Baiklah hyung aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Junsu bersemangat. "Jja aku akan keluar duluan agar mereka tidak curiga"

"Ah! Tunggu dulu Junsu-ah!"

"Wae hyung?"

"Hari ini kau akan berbahagia" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum jahil

"Eh bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Ada deh~ sana cepat pergi" kata Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Junsu ke luar toilet

Junsu menghentakkan kakinya sebal sambil menuju pintu keluar. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Junsu yang imut.

Keesokan harinya Yunho sudah mulai kembali bekerja. Dirinya dibantu Taeyang yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Sedangkan Mrs Jung kembali ke Jepang untuk menemani suaminya. Dua hari lagi natal sehingga sekarang mansion Jung terlihat sibuk sekali. Jaejoong sedang libur musim dingin sehingga dia memilih untuk membantu para maid mempersiapkan natal. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk membuat kue kering di dapur keluarga Jung.

"Hyung~Umma~ aku pulang !" seru seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah utama.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengenal orang itu bertanya kepada salah satu maid.

"Siapa dia Yoona-ssi?"

"Oh dia adalah tuan muda Changmin, adik kandung tuan muda Yunho. Dia selama ini tinggal di asrama namun akan pulang jika liburan tiba"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari mencetak adonan kue pada loyang dengan berbagai bentuk yang lucu.

Di lain pihak Changmin yang tidak menemukan keberadaan hyung dan ummanya tiba-tiba mencium bau harum dari arah dapur. Kakinya otomatis berjalan sendiri mengikuti aroma manis tersebut.

Semakin mendekat Changmin mendengar suara tawa seseorang. "Apakah Karam hyung sudah kembali? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di dapur?" gumamnya.

Sesampainya di dapur Changmin disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat air liurnya nyaris menetes. Berbagai macam kue terlihat berjejer rapi di loyang-loyang dan masih mengepul, _a.k.a fresh from the oven_.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tawa yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Bukan sosok Karam yang dia temukan melainkan sosok seorang malaikat dengan _visual_ yang begitu indah. Changmin melihat sosok itu sedang tertawa gembira sambil bermain tepung dengan beberapa maid.

Changmin terpesona. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik mahluk indah itu tanpa berkedip.

Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan pandangan orang itu.

 **Deg**

Changmin merasakan jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik ketika mata bulat kelam itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Changmin selalu berpikir jika ummanya adalah namja tercantik yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Namun sekarang hal itu sedikit berubah. Namja di depannya terlihat imut dengan pipi dan hidung yang belepotan tepung, sebagian tepung juga terlihat mengotori rambut _honey brown_ -nya.

"Ehemm" Changmin berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ketika _doe eyes_ indah itu tak berhenti menatapnya.

Jaejoong membersihkan diri dari kotoran tepung dan berjalan menuju ke arah Changmin.

"Anyonghaseyo Changmin-ssi, aku Kim Jaejoong. Aku bertugas menjadi Karam-ssi hingga Karam-ssi kembali" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman sejuta dollarnya.

Changmin teringat dengan perkataan ummanya tentang rencana untuk menyewa tunangan palsu bagi hyungnya. _Dayum_! Ummanya benar-benar melakukan rencana gila itu.

"Hmm" sahut Changmin sambil melengos pergi. ' _Just another gold digger'_ batinya.

Jaejoong berdiri diam memandang kepergian Changmin. Apakah semua kelurga Jung sombong dan angkuh? Ck~

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Malam hari, Jung Residence_**

Yunho berjalan memasuki kediaman Jung dengan Taeyang di sampingnya menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Yunho menghitung langkahnya dan juga menggunakan tongkatnya menuju ruang tengah. Didengarnya langkah kecil seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yunho-ah kau sudah pulang~" sapa Jaejoong kemudian membantu Yunho melepas mantel tebalnya dan mengambil tas kerja Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis itu dan mengisyaratkan Taeyang bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Taeyang beranjak pergi dan Jaejoong mulai membawa Yunho menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoong menyiapkan air hangat dan sekarang membantu Yunho melepaskan dasi di lehernya. Aroma _vanilla_ itu lagi-lagi menggelitik indera penciuman Yunho.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan sedikit terkejut merasakan begitu rampingnya pinggang itu. Yunho mulai mengendus wangi tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya. Ciuman itu berpindah ke telinga Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan lidahnya, menggigit kecil cuping telinga Jaejoong dan menjilatnya, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut sehingga otomatis mendorong tubuh Yunho dan melepaskan pelukan _possessive_ Yunho di pinggangnya. Nafas keduanya terlihat memburu.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Jaejoong berusaha melarikan diri.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho geram.

"Yun-"

"KATAKAN APA MAUMU PARK KARAM?!" bentak Yunho menggelegar.

"A-aku…"

"APA? Kau ingin mempermainkanku lagi? Kau kembali setelah meninggalkanku dalam keterpurukan! Berubah menjadi tunangan yang baik dan membuatku jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu! Dan sekarang kau menolak untuk kusentuh! _What's wrong with YOU!_ Apa kau jijik jika melakukannya dengan orang buta sepertiku?!"

"Bukan begitu baby, aku hanya tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan hubungan intim oleh dokter"

" _For the God shake_ Karam! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan _sex_ denganku! _I just want to fucking kiss you!_ Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ciuman!" teriak Yunho putus asa.

"Dulu kau selalu menyukainya, bahkan kau yang selalu mengambil langkah pertama. Aku adalah namja dewasa yang sehat, aku membutuhkannya! Jika kau tetap seperti ini jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencari kepuasan yang lain. Kadang-kadang aku tak bisa memahami dirimu! **Kau seperti bukan Karam** " geram Yunho kemudian menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya kasar.

Jaejoong merosot jatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badanya sendiri. Tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang siap keluar. Badannya dia paksakan untuk berdiri kembali. Berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Dirinya menangis sambil memeluk bantal.

"Umma hikss..apa yang hikss..harus Joongie lakukan?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun tengah malam karena merasa kelaparan setelah terlalu lama menangis. Dipandangnya pintu kamar Yunho yang menutup dengan pandangan sendu. Kakinya mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Tepat sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai dapur, dirinya mendengar suara-suara aneh.

Krauk

'Apakah itu tikus' batin Jaejoong.

Krauk krauk

Jaejoong mengambil sapu di dekat pintu.

Krauk krauk krauk

Srakk

"Wuaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Jaejoong dan orang yang disangkanya tikus itu berteriak kencang ketika Jaejoong akan mengayunkan sapu yang ada di tangannya.

Orang itu adalah Jung Changmin.

Changmin terlihat duduk manis di bawah kolong meja dengan sebuah toples kue kering yang tinggal setengah di pangkuannya. Di sampingnya terlihat tiga toples kue kering lainnya sudah kosong, dengan berbagai botol minuman ringan berserakan di sekitarnya.

"C-Changmin-ssi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih shock.

"Aku sedang makan kue, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" jawab Changmin ketus.

"N-ne aku bisa melihatnya. Umm apakah kau lapar? Aku akan memasak sesuatu apa kau mau?"

"Terserah kau saja" sahut Changmin tetap ketus.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas dan menghidupkan lampu. Changmin akhirnya dapat melihat sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong. Wajah yang dilihatnya tertutup tepung sebelumnya kini terlihat cantik dan bersinar. Namun matanya agak bengkak, apakah dia habis menangis?

Changmin terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memasak. Sungguh indah, jarinya yang lentik dengan terampil memotong sayuran, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut ketika merasakan terdapat sesuatu yang kurang pada masakannya.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bagaimana seorang namja memiliki tubuh mungil dan ramping sepertinya. Kulitnya juga sehalus kulit bayi. Rambutnya terlihat halus sekali membuatnya ingin membelainya.

"….ssi"

 _Hey he got a cute ass._

"Changmin-ssi.."

Ah~ dia jadi gemas ingin meremasnya.

"CHANGMIN-SSI!"

"APA?" karena kaget Changmin jadi membentak Jaejoong.

"Mianhae aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak menjawab. Apakah kau suka pedas?"

"Sedikit" jawab Changmin malas. Dirinya masih menormalkan detak jantungnya karena pikirannya yang kotor beberapa saat lalu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menambahkan sedikit cabe ke dalam masakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian harum masakan memenuhi dapur keluarga Jung. Jaejoong meletakkan panci yang berisi masakan tersebut di atas meja. Kemudian mengambil nasi untuk dirinya dan Changmin.

"Aku memasak _gamjatang,_ kata seorang maid ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu"

Changmin tidak menyahut. Dirinya sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya yang lebar.

"Hoaa makanan ini sangat lezzaaat! Kau harus membuat makanan ini setiap hari untukku hyung"

Eh? Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya imut. Apa yang salah dengan anak ini? Tadi dia begitu jutek dan sekarang dia terlihat berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen dari ibunya. Dan lagi dia memanggilnya hyung?

"Eeeey tidak usah kaget begitu hyung. Pertama aku menyangka kau sama saja dengan orang-orang yang mendekati hyungku. Semuanya hanya menginginkan harta dan ketenaran. Jadi aku bersikap dingin kepadamu. Tapi kau terlihat berbeda dari mereka, lagipula sebenarnya kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan hyungku kan? Jadi maafkan aku Jaejoong hyung~ aku akan bersikap baik padamu mulai sekarang hehe" ujar Cangmin diakhiri cengiran khasnya.

Jaejoong bernafas lega. Dirinya sempat mengira jika Changmin membencinya.

"Ne gomawo Changmin-ssi"

"Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal hyung, panggil Minnie saja"

"Tapi kau tidak mini Changmin-ah…kau jumbo!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

"Yah hyung~" rengek Changmin.

"Dan hey kau menghabiskan 3 toples kue kering yang aku buat!"

"Hehe habis enak sih hyung. Tenang saja besok aku temani hyung bikin lagi _otte_?"

"Haah~ baiklah sekarang habiskan makanmu lalu tidur. Ini sudah malam" omel Jaejoong.

Changmin langsung melanjutkan acara makannya dengan kalap. Dalam hati dia berjanji jika hyungnya sudah mendapatkan tunangannya kembali, Changmin tidak akan menolak jika namja cantik di depannya beralih menjadi tunangannya sendiri. Hehehe~

.

.

Esoknya Yunho terlihat mendiamkan Jaejoong. Dirinya tetap membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya namun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Jaejoong merasa sedih Yunho seakan kembali menjadi Yunho yang dingin.

Namun kesedihan itu sedikit berkurang ketika Changmin menepati janjinya untuk menemaninya membuat kue. Mereka membuat kue dengan gembira. Changmin yang jahil selalu mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang serius membuat kue.

Alhasil acara membuat kue mereka berlangsung sampai sore hari dan kue-kue kering yang dibuat Jaejoong menjadi tak berbentuk dan aneh.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan manyun begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang lhooo" ucap Changmin menggoda Jaejoong

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku namja!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah hyung meskipun tak berbentuk tapi kue buatanmu paling enak di dunia. Jika tidak ada yang mau memakannya, aku yang akan menghabiskannya bagaimana?" rayu Changmin.

" _Jeongmal?_ Hehe baiklah kalau begitu" Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia.

Changmin lagi-lagi terpukau oleh senyum indah di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Changmin mencolek _cream_ susu yang dijadikan hiasan kue dan meletakkannya di pipi Jaejoong.

"Yah Minnie kau membuatku belepotan! Sini kau" Jaejoong berlari mengejar Changmin yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

"Hahaha _catch me if u wanna_ ~ ha ha ha"

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata musang tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Yunho memang buta tapi dia memiliki pendengaran yang baik. Sejak kapan Karam menjadi dekat dengan Changmin? Seingatnya dulu Changmin merupakan orang pertama yang menentang hubungannya dengan Karam. Kenapa sekarang berubah?

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat.

.

.

 ** _24 hours later…_**

 **Jaejoong POV**

 _Jingle bell jingle bell jingle all the way_ ~

Hohoho malam ini malam natal. Sebenarnya Joongie lelah sekali setelah seharian ini berbelanja dengan Suie. Hari ini kami keliling _mall_ untuk belanja kado natal. Joongie membeli buanyaaak sekali kado natal. Untuk umma,untuk Yunho, Changmin, Dokter Park, Junsu, Mr and Mrs Jung,bibi Jang, Pak Lee, para maid di Jung mansion, Seungri-ssi, Taeyang-ssi dan untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan.

Hahh tapi Joongie masih harus menulis kartu natal untuk mereka semua. Ayo Joongie semangat tinggal sedikit lagi!.

.

.

Jaejoong selesai menulis semua kartu natalnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Kemudian Jaejoong langsung membantu bibi Jang menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu Jaejoong pergi ke kamar Changmin di lantai atas.

"Minnie ayo makan!"

"Ne hyung tunggu saja aku di bawah"

"Cepatlah nanti nasinya keburu dingin"

"Ye~ hyung!"

Jaejoong menuruni tangga sambil tersenyum. Changmin selalu berhasil membuat mood Jaejoong bahagia. Jaejoong kemudian berhenti di depan kamar Yunho.

Tok tok tok

"Yunho-ah ayo makan" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Hmm" hanya itu balasan Yunho dari dalam.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Changmin sudah duduk manis di sana menunggu.

"Ayo hyung kita makan, aku sudah luapar sekali hyung"

"Iya sebentar, tunggu Yunho dulu ya" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Changmin mendecih sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lima menit kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan tongkat. Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya dan menuntunnya menuju tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan santai. Kadang Jaejoong dan Changmin terlihat bersenda gurau sedangkan Yunho hanya diam menerima suapan dari Jaejoong.

Changmin merasa iri karena Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho.

"Hyung~ suapi aku juga~" rengeknya.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Saat Jaejoong akan menyuapi Changmin, tangannya dicekal oleh Yunho.

"Tidak! Suapi aku saja" desis Yunho tajam.

"Ah Yunho hyung tidak adil, aku juga mau disuapi Karam hyung"

"Aku akan mengijinkan Karam menyuapimu setelah aku mencongkel kedua matamu sehingga kau tidak bisa melihat sepertiku"

Changmin langsung menghentikan rengekannya dan makan dalam diam. Changmin lupa jika hyungnya sangat _protective_ terhadap apa yang dimilikinya. Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang, hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang besinggungan dengan piring kaca yang terdengar.

.

.

.

"Hey kenapa sepi sekali?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jung Heechul yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang.

"Umma!" teriak Changmin

"Minnie jangan makan sambil membuka mulutmu" tegur Hankyung di belakang Heechul.

"Appa!"

"Aishh anak ini…."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang keduanya muncul seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang indah tergerai. Heechul yang menyadari arah pandang Changmin dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dirinya menarik yeoja itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenalkan dia adalah putri dari kolega kami di Jepang. Dia akan tinggal di sini untuk liburan. Perkenalkan dirimu sayang…" Heechul tersenyum pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo Go Ahra imnida"

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum pada semua orang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"Karam-ah bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Mrs Jung memanggil Jaejoong setelah acara makan malam selesai.

"Ne ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong sembari mengangguk.

Mrs Jung membawa Jaejoong ke ruang baca yang ada di mansion Jung. Ketika melewati ruang tamu Jaejoong sempat melirik Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan Ahra. Yunho terlihat menikmati obrolan mereka dan sesekali terlihat melempar senyum. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa resah dan seperti terdapat perasaan tidak rela.

Mrs Jung langsung menutup pintu setibanya mereka di ruang baca. Kemudian berbalik menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah Jaejoong-ssi ada sedikit perubahan pada rencana kita. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas usaha kerasmu sehingga Yunho bisa berjalan kembali. Dan kau sudah berkenalan dengan Ahra bukan?"

"Ne Mrs Jung"

"Bagus. Jadi begini, sekarang aku berniat menjodohkan Yunho dengan Ahra. Aku sudah lelah menunggu Karam, mungkin Yunho memang bukan jodohnya. Jadi aku ingin kau memutuskan Yunho sebagai Karam, hingga Yunho akan berpaling dari Karam dan memilih Ahra. Bagaimana Jaejoong-ssi apakah kau sanggup?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa dirinya merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Ne saya akan mencoba melakukannya" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Ahra akan berada di sini sampai tahun baru jadi kuharap kau memanfaatkan waktumu dengan baik. Jika rencana ini berhasil aku akan menanggung semua biaya rumah sakit ummamu seumur hidup"

Jaejoong langsung mendongak kaget. Mata bulatnya menatap Mrs Jung yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dirinya semakin bingung saat menemukan hanya ada ketulusan di mata namja angkuh itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah kemudian membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin di hari natal.

Yeeey _yorobun!_ _Its Chrismast today~_

Jaejoong terlihat menuntun Yunho ke dalam gereja, bangku-bangku gereja sudah sesak dengan lautan manusia. Jaejoong menemukan dua tempat kosong sehingga dirinya langsung menarik Yunho bersamanya. Namun sebelum mereka sempat duduk tiba-tiba muncul Ahra yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Karam-ssi bolehkah aku duduk di situ?" ujarnya memohon.

"Tapi-"

"Duduklah di sini Ahra, Karam bisakah kau mencari tempat lain?" ucap Yunho padanya.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos mendengarnya, Yunho lebih memilih Ahra dibanding dirinya? Bahkan Yunho sudah memanggil Ahra tanpa embel-embel _ssi_. Padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi malam.

"Baiklah" lirih Jaejoong sambil beranjak menuju tempat duduk yang lain. Mr Jung melihat kejadian itu dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di dekatnya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Mr Jung juga memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

Sepulangnya dari gereja mereka semua berkunjung ke panti asuhan milik kelurga Jung. Anak-anak panti langsung berlari kemudian mengelilingi Jaejoong.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong memang sudah sering berkunjung tanpa tahu jika panti itu milik keluarga Jung. Anak-anak itu bergerombol memeluk kaki Jaejoong sehingga membuatnya susah berjalan.

Seungri dan Taeyang serta semua pelayan Jung mansion membantu Jaejoong menenangkan mereka dan mulai membagi-bagikan hadiah.

Yunho terlihat sedang memangku seorang anak kecil dan bergurau dengannya, di sampingnya Ahra duduk manis menemani. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya dapat melihat mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Mereka telihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

Namun tanpa disangka anak di pangkuan Yunho gemas dengan rambut Ahra yang bergelombang sehingga menariknya. Ahra menjerit kesakitan dan mencakar tangan anak itu. Anak itu menangis meraung-raung merasakan perih di tangannya.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri mereka dan mengeluarkan salep anti luka. Ahra yang merasa bersalah langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Hey _uljima_ , anak pintar tak boleh menangis~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengoleskan salep dingin ke tangan anak itu. " _Jja_ sudah selesai~ tidak sakit kan?"

"Hik hik euung!" sahut anak itu.

"Hehe anak pintar~ _ireumi mwoeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Minho" gumamnya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho.

"Ah~ Minho-ah ini hyung kasih hadiah untuk anak pintar"

"Eung…gomawo noona" ucap Minho polos.

"Yah aku namja! Panggil aku hyung!" Jaejoong melotot imut.

" _Shieroo_! noona sangat cantik jadi Minho gak mau panggil hyung"

"Ha ha ha"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, dilihatnya Yunho yang sedang tertawa lepas. Sungguh mempesona, hatinya membuncah bahagia melihat Yunho bisa kembali tertawa karenanya. Apakah Yunho sudah memaafkannya?

Jaejoong dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan Minho. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memandang mereka dengan geram.

.

.

.

Mereka semua tiba di mansion Jung pada siang hari. Namun Jaejoong terlihat menghilang untuk mengunjungi ummanya di Bolero. Semua orang mulai menjalankan rutinitas masing-masing. Di ruang baca Yunho sedang duduk di karpet bulu yang halus, di pangkuannya terdapat buku dengan tulisan timbul _braille_.

Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat padanya dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan oppa?" orang itu adalah Ahra.

"Hanya sedang berlatih membaca huruf _braille_ " jawab Yunho santai.

"Umm oppa mian, tolong maafkan aku atas kejadian di panti tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" suara Ahra terdengar bergetar.

"Ania tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu. Anak itu hanya kaget"

"Hiks.. gomawo hiks.. oppa, aku takut sekali. Kupikir hiks.. oppa membenciku" isak Ahra.

"Sudahlah aku tidak membencimu" ucap Yunho lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusukai membenciku" ucap Ahra dan langsung memeluk Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam menerima perlakuan Ahra, wajahnya terlihat datar tak terbaca.

.

.

.

 ** _Rumah Sakit Bolero_**

Jaejoong sedang mengupas apel untuk ummanya. Sedangkan Mrs Kim terlihat sedang sibuk membuka kado yang dibawa Jaejoong. Matanya berbinar melihat sebuah jaket rajut berbahan halus yang terlihat sederhana namun tetap terkesan mahal. Namun matanya terbelalak tak percaya melihat harga yang masih tercantum di balik kerah jaket.

"Jaejoongie kenapa kau menghambur-hamburkan uangmu?"

"Hm? Apa maksud umma?"

"Jaket ini mahal sekali, umma tidak mau memakainya!"

' _Oh shit_! Aku lupa membuang harganya' Jaejoong merutuki sifatnya yang ceroboh.

"Umma tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk hidup boros, umma tahu kau banyak uang sekarang, tapi kau tetap harus tahu diri Joongie" ucap Mrs Kim sambil membelai puncak kepala putranya.

"Joongie hanya ingin memberikan umma hadiah yang bagus. Selama ini Joongie hanya mampu membelikan barang-barang murah untuk umma. Joongie ingin sekali seumur hidup Joongie membuat umma bahagia. Maafkan Joongie jika kelakuan Joongie membuat umma kecewa" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haahh~ umma tidak kecewa Joongie, umma hanya tidak ingin kau terlena dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Umma tidak ingin kau gelap mata dan melupakan kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Ingat Joongie bahwa ini hanya sementara"

"Ne umma Joongie tidak pernah melupakannya. Gaji yang Joongie dapatkan sudah Joongie tabung. Sedangkan uang untuk membeli kado-kado natal untuk semua orang Joongie ambil dari uang jajan Joongie yang diberikan oleh Mrs Jung. Selain itu sebentar lagi tugas Joongie juga akan selesai umma, jadi umma tidak usah khawatir" ujar Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Lho bukannya Yunho masih belum bisa melihat, apakah tunangan aslinya sudah kembali?"

"Ania umma, Mrs Jung akan membuat Yunho berpaling dari Karam dan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain. Joongie akan memutuskan Yunho atas nama Karam dan tugas Joongie akan selesai" lirih Jaejoong.

Mrs Kim memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang berubah muram. Muncul firasat tidak menyenangkan di hatinya.

"Lalu kenapa Joongie sedih?"

"Umm Joongie hanya sedih jika harus berpisah dengan para pelayan di keluarga Jung. Mereka sangat menyayangi Joongie. Jika Joongie pergi….akan terasa sepi hidup Joongie"

"…."

"Bukannya Joongie tidak suka hidup berdua dengan umma, hanya saja beberapa bulan ini Joongie sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan mereka di dekat Joongie. Terasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saja"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa Joongie tidak sedih meninggalkannya?"

Jaejoong melihat ummanya dengan tatapan bingung. Mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Joongie…."

"Joongie tidak tahu…"

.

 **Mrs Kim POV**

Kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada umma Joongie. Mungkin kau sangat hebat dalam memerankan sosok Karam dan berbohong sana-sini. Tapi kau selalu lemah pada ummamu sendiri.

Umma tahu yang kau risaukan nak, apakah putra sulung keluarga Jung itu sudah mulai mencuri tempat di hatimu? Semoga ini hanya firasat umma saja, umma tidak ingin ini terjadi.

Berjanjilah pada umma kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya. Kalian begitu berbeda dan kau hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya.

Aku memandang wajah putraku dengan pandangan prihatin. Kemana lagi nasib akan membawa kami Tuhan?

.

.

.

Malam harinya keluarga Jung mengadakan acara _barbecue_ di sebuah _gazebo_ di taman samping mansion Jung. Cuaca yang dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk memanggang daging-daging kualitas nomor satu di Korea yang telah disiapkan.

Acara ini merupakan acara tahunan yang dilakukan keluarga Jung sembari menikmati suasana natal. Mereka memanfaatkan acara ini untuk berkumpul bersama, mengingat karena kesibukan masing-masing membuat keluarga Jung jarang sekali berkumpul. Selain itu mereka juga melakukannya untuk menyambut tamu mereka, Go Ahra.

Kebanyakan pelayan keluarga Jung pulang kampung tadi sore selama seminggu. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang memang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga atau memang tidak ingin pulang menetap di mansion Jung. Selama natal Mr Jung membebaskan pegawainya untuk berlibur selama seminggu penuh.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengajari Mrs Jung untuk memotong daging dan paprika. Sedangkan Changmin menyiapkan alat panggangan di bantu oleh Taeyang. Seungri? Namja _playboy_ itu sedang kencan katanya.

Di sudut tempat itu terdapat sepasang muda-mudi yang terlihat duduk manis tanpa berniat membantu. Maklum jika pemuda itu tak membantu karena keadaanya yang buta. Tapi bagaimana dengan yeoja di sampingnya? Yeoja itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Oppa aku ingin susu panas~" rengeknya manja dan memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Minnie ambilkan susu panas untuk Ahra" perintah Yunho.

" _Shireoo_ hyung tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk!" sewot Changmin, namun kemudian dia menyesali ucapannya.

"Ne aku tidak bisa melihatnya" ucap Yunho datar.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Mrs Jung sudah bersiap melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada Changmin, namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Ehemm Ahra-ssi aku belum membuat susu panas tapi ini ada teh hangat jika kau mau" Jaejoong mencoba menawarkan.

"Umm baiklah" sahut Ahra ketus.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah cangkir dan menuangkan teh yang masih mengepul ke dalamnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Ahra dan Yunho. Ahra melirik Jaejoong yang semakin mendekat, dirinya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yunho.

Yunho terlihat mengangguk, Ahra menarik wajah Yunho menoleh padanya dan…

Cup

"Hehe gumawo oppa~" ucap Ahra tersenyum puas.

PRAAANGG

Jaejoong terkejut ketika Ahra tiba-tiba mencium bibir Yunho. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan akhirnya tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Hyung!" Changmin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Oh Karam-ssi _gwenchana_?" tanya Ahra tanpa berniat menolong.

"Yah kau jangan hanya bertanya tanpa membantu, yeoja gatel!" ucap Changmin pedas.

"Minnie _nan gwenchana_ , ssshh" Jaejoong mendesis merasakan tangannya perih.

"Ommo kau berdarah hyung, ayo akan kuobati!" Changmin langsung mengendong Jaejoong _bridal style_.

"Yah Minnie turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Jaejoong meronta di pelukan Changmin.

"Diamlah hyung atau kita berdua akan jatuh" bentak Changmin.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Changmin mengendongnya menuju rumah utama keluarga Jung.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hingga ototnya terlihat menonjol. Dirabanya bagian samping bangku tempatnya duduk untuk mencari tongkatnya. Kemudian dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun tangannya dicekal oleh Ahra.

"Oppa mau kemana?"

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, kau tetaplah di sini"

"Ah aku bosan di sini oppa, aku ikut ya~"

Yunho melepaskan tangan Ahra dari lengannya "Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?" ucap Yunho begitu dingin. Ahra mengkerut mendengar nada Yunho yang berubah tidak menyenangkan. Dirinya melepaskan tangan Yunho dan membiarkannya pergi.

 _By the way_ dimanakah Mrs Jung? Kenapa suaranya tak terdengar? Oh O.O ternyata dirinya sedang fokus memotong daging dan paprika tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya ck ck ck.

.

.

.

Mr Jung melihat Changmin menggendong Jaejoong menuju rumah utama. Dirinya baru saja keluar dari tempat penyimpanan _wine_ yang ada di ruang bawah tanah.

"Minnie!"

"Appa" Changmin berhenti di depan pintu rumah utama dan membiarkan Mr Jung membukakan pintu untuknya. Changmin masuk dan meletakkan Jaejoong di salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong?" bisik Mr Jung.

"Jaejoong hyung terjatuh ketika melihat Ahra si yeoja gatel itu mencium bibir Yunho hyung. Tangannya terkena pecahan beling" kata Changmin emosi.

Mr Jung melihat Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang kosong tangannya yang terluka.

"Baiklah biar appa yang mengobati Jaejoong. Kau berikan ini pada ummamu"

"Tapi appa-"

"Sekarang Jung Changmin atau ummamu akan mengamuk. Kau tahu sendiri jika ummamu bukan orang yang suka menunggu"

Changmin tak sanggup lagi membantah. Diambilnya botol _wine_ yang ada di tangan sang appa dan melangkah keluar dengan menggerutu.

Setelah Changmin pergi Mr Jung berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ketika berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu Mr Jung melihat Yunho membuka pintu berniat menuju ruang tamu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Karam-ah" ucap Mr Jung agak keras. Dirinya melihat Yunho berhenti berjalan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik guci yang sangat besar.

Jaejoong menurut dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Mr Jung memanggilnya Karam karena mereka hanya berdua. Ah mungkin untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Maaf karena aku baru sempat menyapamu sekarang. Tahan ya ini akan sedikit perih" Mr Jung membuka tutup botol alcohol dan menuangkannya ke luka Jaejoong.

"Ssshh hiks..hiks..appo" isak Jaejoong.

Mr Jung melihat Yunho menjadi gelisah di tempatnya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

" _Gwenchana_ ini sudah selesai" Mr Jung membalut luka di tangan Jaejoong dengan perban setelah memberinya obat luka dan menutup kembali kotak P3K di pangkuannya.

"…."

"Hey kenapa kau masih tetap menangis? Apakah begitu sakit? Haruskah ahjussi panggilkan dokter?"

Jaejoong hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tetap menunduk. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus. Hidungnya memerah, tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan isakan. Sesungguhnya dia malu karena menangis di depan Mr Jung, tapi air mata bandel itu tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti menangis hm? Apakah hatimu yang sakit melihat Yunho berciuman dengan orang lain?" tebak Mr Jung.

"Ceritakan pada ahjussi…mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi kesedihanmu" ucap Mr Jung yang melihat pergerakan Yunho bersiap keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"A-aku akan memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Yunho hikss...ahjussi"

Yunho mengurungkan niatnya dan terlihat membatu di tempatnya.

"Hubungan kami meregang akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa harus melepaskan Yunho saat ini. Mungkin Yunho sudah bosan denganku, lagipula sudah ada Ahra-ssi yang akan menggantikanku huhuhu" ucap Jaejoong terisak keras.

Mr Jung melihat Yunho menggenggam tongkatnya dengan kuat seakan berniat mematahkannya. Yunho kemudian berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup Mr Jung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ahjussi. Apa sebenarnya yang kau tangisi? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika Ahra dan Yunho menjadi dekat? Berarti tugasmu hampir selesai. Kau akan mendapatkan imbalanmu dan hidup bahagia dengan ummamu. Bukankah istriku menjanjikan akan menanggung biaya pengobatan ummamu seumur hidup?"

Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan Mr Jung dengan pandangan bingung, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mr Jung tersenyum lembut.

"Atau apakah kau sudah jatuh hati pada putra pertamaku sehingga kau tidak rela melepaskannya?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Pertanyaan Mr Jung mengiang di kepalanya. Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Yunho?

"Maafkan saya Tuan Jung saya tidak berani melakukannya. Keluarga anda adalah keluarga Jung dan terhormat. Sedangkan saya hanya berasal dari keluarga miskin biasa. Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika membuat anda berpikiran seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Mr Jung takut-takut.

"Hahaha santai saja Jaejoongie, aku tidak marah. Memang apa hubungannya cinta dan status? Cinta itu tidak mengenal apapun, jika cinta sudah memilihmu maka kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang status, gender, asal muasal serta apapun yang ada pada kekasih putra-putraku asalkan mereka bahagia"

Jaejoong mendengarkan perkataan Mr Jung dengan serius.

"Yunho adalah anugerah terbesar yang pernah diberikan pada kami. Kuat, tampan, cerdas, _independent_ , bertanggung jawab, _protective_ , dan segala kelebihan yang ada padanya. Aku dan istriku sangat bangga padanya. Namun di atas semua kesempurnaan itu terdapat sebuah kelemahan yang tidak dapat dihilangkan. Yunho selalu lemah terhadap orang yang dicintainya. _Uri_ Yunho tidak pernah beruntung jika dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta. Banyak sekali namja maupun yeoja yang datang dan pergi dari kehidupan Yunho" Mr Jung menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan…

"Para mantan Yunho itu sangat memuja Yunho, namun setelah mereka mengetahui kelemahannya mereka memanfaatkan Yunho dan jika sudah bosan mereka akan meninggalkannya. Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak Yunho SMA. Akhirnya istriku menjodohkan Yunho dengan anak salah satu kolega kami Park Karam. Namun siklus itu terulang kembali, Yunho jatuh cinta, Karam mengetahui kelemahannya dan pada akhirnya Yunho ditinggalkan."

"Aku sempat putus asa ketika Yunho mengatakan tidak ingin sembuh. Yunho adalah namja yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Namun aku melihat luka lain di matanya yang kosong, Yunho sudah tidak memiliki semangat lagi untuk hidup karena terlalu seringnya dia ditinggalkan. Sebagai seorang ayah aku merasa gagal, merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa membantu anakku sendiri" ucap Mr Jung sedih.

"Mr Jung…."

Jung Hankyung tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan tiba-tiba Tuhan mengabulkan doa kami. Dia mengirimkan malaikatnya yang cantik untuk membantu kami. Aku begitu kaget mendengar bahwa Yunho akhirnya mau melakukan terapi, bahkan beberapa bulan kemudian dirinya sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk. Dirimu berbeda Jaejoongie dan ahjussi yakin Yunho juga bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho tertawa begitu tulus seperti di panti asuhan beberapa saat lalu. Kau mampu mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, menjadi Yunho kami yang dulu, sebelum hatinya mendingin karena penghianatan"

Jaejoong terdiam, manik matanya menatap mata Mr Jung seolah mencari kebenaran.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu Jaejoongie, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Namun sebagai seorang ayah yang ingin anaknya bahagia, bolehkah ahjussi bersikap sedikit egois? Ahjussi akan sangat senang sekali jika kau mau tetap di sisi Yunho. Tapi apapun pilihanmu jangan takut, ahjussi akan selalu mendukungmu. Setidaknya terima kasih sudah membuat Yunho kembali berjalan lagi dan menemaninya selama beberapa bulan ini. Jika kau pergi tolong jangan lupakan kami dan jika sempat sering-seringlah berkunjung ke sini. Ne?"

Jaejoong merasakan matanya panas sekali lagi. Kristal bening itu jatuh seiring kuatnya Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari ke depannya dilalui Jaejoong dengan hati sesak. Yunho semakin menjauhinya dan Ahra semakin menempel pada Yunho. Jaejoong semakin dibuat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dirinya sudah memiliki Hyunjoong dan Yunho juga tidak _single_ lagi tapi mengapa hatinya selalu terasa sakit jika melihat Yunho dengan orang lain?

Jaejoong kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ini.

 **Natal D-1**

Setelah acara _barbecue_ selesai Keluarga Jung berkumpul di dekat perapian dan mulai membuka kado yang telah di siapkan Jaejoong di bawah pohon natal.

"Uwaaah hyung _gomawo_! Aku senang sekali hehe kau memang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Ditangannya terdapat _voucher_ makan gratis di _king burger_ selama setahun.

"Minnie se..sak.."

"Yah Jung Changmin! Karam bisa kehabisan nafas jika kau terus memeluknya seperti itu" tegur Mr Jung.

"Dan terima kasih Karam-ah, ahjussi sangat menyukai buku ini. Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka membaca?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mengetahui jika ahjussi suka membaca namun aku memberikan buku ini karena kulihat ahjussi sering sekali bepergian ke luar negeri. Sehingga aku berharap buku ini dapat menemani ahjussi saat di pesawat agar tidak bosan hehe" cengir Jaejoong.

"Terus apa yang aku dapatkan ini? Baunya enak" ucap Mrs Jung sambil mengendus sebuah botol besar yang terdapat cairan putih pastel di dalamnya.

"Umm botol itu berisi ekstrak dari berbagai macam ramuan tradisional dan juga beras Jepang yang sudah difermentasi. Ahjumma dapat meminumnya satu sloki tiap hari. Rasanya manis dan mempunyai khasiat untuk _anti aging_ , merawat kulit menjadi cerah alami, dan juga membuat tubuh tetap bugar. Jadi sangat cocok untuk ahjumma agar tidak cepat lelah dalam menemani ahjussi yang sering terbang ke berbagai tempat dan membuat ahjumma tetap kelihatan cantik" Jaejoong mengakhiri promosinya dengan senyuman.

"Ehem… g-gomawo" ucap Mrs Jung tetap dengan gaya angkuhnya namun terlihat senyum di sudut bibirnya ketika melihat botol yang sedang dipegangnya.

Di samping Yunho duduk, Ahra terlihat tidak suka melihat Jaejoong mendapatkan semua perhatian keluarga Jung. Dirinya tidak menyiapkan kado bagi mereka karena memang selama ini tidak ada acara tukar kado di keluarga Jung. Jaejoong merupakan orang pertama yang membuatnya ada.

Cring cring

Bunyi itu terdengar ketika Yunho membuka kadonya. Sebuah gelang terbuat dari bebatuan dan terdapat dua lonceng kecil di ujungnya. Sederhana namun tetap bernilai artistik tinggi.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide cemerlang di kepala Ahra.

"Hahh hanya aku saja yang tidak mendapatkan kado" ucapnya sedih.

Semua orang yang semula sedang bercanda langsung terdiam dan memandang Ahra.

"Mian Ahra-ssi aku tidak tahu jika kau akan liburan di sini jadi aku tidak sempat membelikanmu sesuatu" kata Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

Ahra tidak memperdulikannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yunho.

"Oppa gelang itu bagus sekali, buat aku saja boleh?" ucapnya memelas.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut dengan keberanian Ahra. Changmin sudah akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya namun dengan sigap Mrs Jung langsung menyumpalkan kue natal ke mulutnya. Suasana menjadi hening menanti jawaban Yunho.

"Kau mau? Ambilah " ucap Yunho enteng.

Hati Jaejoong kembali berdenyut sakit. Semudah itukah Yunho memberikan hadiah darinya kepada orang lain?

 **Natal D-2**

Jaejoong menatap masakannya dengan bangga. _Dukbokki_ kesukaan Yunho yang tidak terlalu pedas. Terlihat masih mengepul sungguh enak jika dimakan di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kamar Yunho. Namun baru setengah jalan dirinya melihat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian rapi.

"Yunho-ah kau mau pergi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm"

"Tapi aku sudah-"

"Oppa!" Ahra datang memotong perkataan Jaejoong dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Ayo kita pergi aku sudah lapar~" manjanya seperti biasa.

Yunho berjalan melewati Jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apapun dengan Ahra yang yang masih bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, kembali dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju dapur. Dipandangnya sepanci _dukbokki_ yang telah dimasakknya susah payah. Diambilnya sepiring penuh dan mulai memakannya.

"Hmm mashita~ biarkan saja beruang mesum itu tak akan kuberi. Akan kuhabiskan semuanya hahaha"

Jaejoong tertawa namun hatinya terluka. Lagi-lagi Yunho tak acuh padanya dan kenapa juga dirinya merasa terluka? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyangkal perasaan yang sudah jelas hadir di hatinya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan pada orang seperti Yunho.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kulakukan di sini…"

.

.

.

Haa~hh…

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat. Hari ini dia berencana akan memutuskan hubungan pertunangan Karam dan Yunho. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini, besok sudah masuk pada tahun yang baru. Mansion Jung terlihat jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Mr dan Mrs Jung sudah terbang ke China untuk memberi salam tahun baru pada kedua orang tua Mr Jung. Sehari sebelumnya Jaejoong diseret menemani Mrs Jung untuk berburu oleh-oleh bagi kedua mertuanya. Jung Heechul yang biasanya angkuh itu terlihat cemas dan sedikit ketakutan mengingat keesokan harinya dia akan bertemu dengan mertuanya. Hehe~ Jaejoong jadi penasaran dengan _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_ Jung.

Jung Changmin juga tidak ada di rumah, dia sudah pergi untuk menyambut malam tahun baru di rumah temannya sesama _evil_ , Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ahra tidak terlihat seharian ini entah kemana yeoja itu menghilang.

Jaejoong terlihat mondar-mandir seperti gangsing di depan kamar Yunho. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. 'Apakah Yunho sudah tidur? Apa kulakukan besok saja?' batin Jaejoong bingung.

Aissh akhirnya Jaejoong beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dan memutuskan untuk menonton TV sembari mencari pencerahan. Acara TV dipenuhi oleh acara-acara malam tahun baru. Namja cantik itu sudah nyaris terlelap ketika mendengar suara berisik di depan pintu utama.

Jaejoong yang penasaran berjalan menuju pintu masuk, namun tubuh Jaejoong menjadi kaku ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Ahra terlihat sedang memagut bibir tebal Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam saja dengan mata yang terbuka dan sebelah tangannya memegangi pinggang Ahra.

"Ah~ oppa sentuh aku" desahnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangan Yunho ke dadanya.

Yunho meremas dada kiri Ahra menghasilkan desahan sensual dari yeoja itu. Yunho baru akan membalas ciuman Ahra ketika di dengarnya suara kaki seseorang perlahan menjauh. Yunho seakan tersadar dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ahra.

" _Wae_ oppa?" tanya Ahra dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ melakukannya, pergilah" ucap Yunho dingin.

Yunho segera menutup pintu tanpa menggubris kata-kata protes dari Ahra. Yeoja itu pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya. Dirinya akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan teman-temanya di _club_.

 **.**

 **Yunho POV**

Aku melangkah menuju dapur, kubuka pintu kulkas dan kuambil segelas air minum yang langsung kutenggak habis. _Damn_! Nyaris saja aku tergoda tadi. Tubuhku benar-benar panas sekarang.

Eh? Tapi kudengar langkah seseorang tadi apakah ada yang melihat kami? Setahuku tidak ada orang di rumah. Apakah Karam melihatku? Ah ania dia sudah pasti pergi berpesta dengan teman-temannya, mungkin hanya bibi Jang.

Setelah tenang aku melangkah menuju kamarku, namun kudengar suara TV masih menyala di ruang keluarga. Ck~ pasti Changmin lagi-lagi lupa mematikannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mematikan TV terlebih dulu. Setelah itu aku berniat pergi menuju kamarku ketika sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Baru pulang Yunho-ah?"

"Hm" jawabku asal.

Aku berniat kembali ke kamarku namun kurasakan tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ucapnya lirih.

Aku tahu yang akan kau sampaikan Karam-ah, kau ingin putus dariku kan?

"Aku lelah besok saja" ucapku ketus dan langsung melengos pergi.

DUK

"YAH apa yang kau lakukan?" kepalaku sakit saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantamnya. Kuambil benda itu dan hey apa ini?

Sandal slop?

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Lelah katamu? Kau lelah jika harus berbicara denganku, tapi kau sangat bersemangat jika melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh dengan wanita jalang itu!" Jaejoong memulai actingnya.

Skenario ini sudah ada di kepalanya semenjak dia melihat adegan Yunho dan Ahra. Jaejoong akan menyalahkan Yunho atas semua yang terjadi dan memutuskannya. Namun tanpa Jaejoong sadari terselip rasa sakit hati pada nada berbicaranya. Benarkah ini hanya acting?

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Jika tunanganku sendiri menolak untuk kusentuh dan tiba-tiba ada yeoja gampangan dan menyerahkan dirinya secara sukarela padaku? Tidak ada kucing yang menolak jika diberi ikan asin!" balas Yunho geram.

"Dan KAU! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau bersih saja! Berperilaku seolah-olah kau masih _virgin_ , semua orang tahu siapa kau Park Karam! Bahkan ketika kita melakukannya pertama kali kau sudah tidak perawan. Heh…" ujar Yunho meremehkan.

"Kau berpindah dari satu namja ke namja yang lain. Membuka kakimu pada setiap namja yang kau temui! _Everyone knows the taste of your loose hole!_ Kau tidak lebih dari seorang PELAC-"

PLAKkk!

Yunho memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut panas. Jaejoong menamparnya dengan keras.

"Putuskan aku.. Lepaskan aku sehingga kau bebas melakukannya dengan yeoja lain! JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong berteriak di depan wajah Yunho. Mata indahnya berkabut oleh air mata.

"FINE! Kita putus! Pergi sana melacur pada namja lain! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!" ucap Yunho tak kalah emosi.

"Hiks..hiks.." tangisan Jaejoong akhirnya runtuh, terdengar memilukan. Meskipun bukan dia yang dimaksud Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tetap merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya.

"Kau jahat! Hiks… _nappeun_ … " Jaejoong memukuli dada Yunho. Badannya bergetar seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin keras.

" _Wae_? Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu! Apa lagi yang kau tangisi?!"

Jaejoong mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan Yunho dan menumpahkan segala isak tangisnya di dadanya.

"Hiks..Hiks…uhuk" Jaejoong mulai terbatuk karena nafasnya yang tidak normal. Kebiasaan namja cantik itu ketika terlalu lama menangis.

.

"Ck"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia merasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata dan tubuh bergetar orang di depannya sungguh terkesan rapuh seolah minta perlindungan. Entah mengapa hatinya juga ikut sakit mendengar isakan Jaejoong yang terdengar lebih memilukan dari biasanya. Namja tampan itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri hingga perlahan emosinya menurun. Ditangkupnya pipi Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata.

cup

Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong yang berkeringat,

"Hiks…hiks..hiks"

cup

Lalu kedua mata Jaejoong yang basah.

"Hiks..hiks…"

cup

Hidungnya yang _cute and pointy._

"Hikss…"

Jaejoong membuka matanya, tangisnya mereda seiring dengan kecupan-kecupan Yunho di wajahnya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Otaknya ingin menolak namun tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Perlahan _doe eyes_ -nya kembali menutup ketika nafas Yunho menerpa bibir atasnya.

"Mmfhhh"

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mencebil Jaejoong dengan lembut. Kembali dirasakannya bibir kenyal dengan aroma _vanilla_ yang selalu membuatnya melayang. Dipagutnya bibir atas bawah Jaejoong bergantian. Tangan besarnya membelai punggung Jaejoong memberikan rasa nyaman bagi namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong seakan merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Mulai terbawa suasana, tanpa sadar dibalasnya pagutan Yunho pada bibirnya. Ketika Yunho mengulum bibir bawahnya maka Jaejoong akan mengemut bibir atas Yunho. Demikian sterusnya hingga ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit.

Yunho yang merasa ciumannya terbalas semakin bersemangat. Ciumannya berubah lebih menuntut, pagutannya menjadi lebih kuat. Jaejoong yang kewalahan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Namun Yunho dengan sigap meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Jaejoong. Yunho mendominasi ciuman itu yang sekarang berubah lebih panas.

Yunho menjilati bibir Jaejoong agar bibir itu mau terbuka. Tapi Jaejoong menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat tanpa ada niatan untuk membukanya. Tapi Yunho tidak kehilangan akal, tangan kanannya perlahan turun dari pinggang Jaejoong dan meremas pantat mungil Jaejoong yang terasa sangat pas di tangannya.

"Ahh!"

Jaejoong mendesah kaget dan Yunho langsung memasukkan lidah panas milikknya ke mulut Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong mulai memberontak dengan mendorong dada Yunho.

"Eungghhh!"

Yunho tidak bergeming,

Jaejoong merasakan lidah panjang Yunho menyentuh tenggorokannya membuatnya nyaris tersedak dan susah bernafas.

"Mmmffff ahhh Yunh….s-stophh"

Yunho menulikan telinganya, tersenyum di tengah ciuman panas itu ketika merasakan Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyembunyikan lidahnya dari serangan Yunho. Namja tampan itu semakin berani menangkap lidah Jaejoong, meraupnya ke dalam mulutnya.

.

Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah pasrah dan memeluk kepala Yunho yang sedang menyusu di dadanya. Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar desahan _sexy_ Jaejoong tepat di telinganya menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

"AH! Aww Yunho appo hiks... Lepaskan!" Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan ketika Yunho menggigit keras dadanya. Namja cantik itu menarik rambut Yunho dengan kuat.

Yunho merasakan kulit kepalanya perih ketika Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya. Namun tetap tidak dilepasnya gigitannya pada dada berisi Jaejoong.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong terkulai lemas di pelukan Yunho. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya yang membengkak merasakan dadanya perih akibat gigitan Yunho.

Yunho yang masih menetralkan nafasnya merasa bersalah, kembali dijilatinya dada kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut, dikulumnya dan dikecupnya seolah meminta maaf.

"Nnnnh sudah Yunho cukup"

Jaejoong takut Yunho akan kembali terangsang. Dia menjauhkan wajah Yunho dari dadanya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong kosong, dirabanya kening Jaejoong kemudian dikecupnya sayang.

Namja tampan itu lantas mencuri ciuman di bibir merah Jaejoong sekilas. Mereka masih menetralkan detak jantung mereka yang menggebu. Setelah beberapa menit Yunho terlihat sudah tenang. Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong dan dipandangnya mata bulat Jaejoong yang kelam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Marry me…."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 **Bubble's Note**

Banyak yang bubble skip,

NC-nya XD

HE HE

oH anyway...

HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY JAEJOONG-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 6

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Syuuuut

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Tepat setelah Yunho mengucapkan kata sakral itu terdengar bunyi kembang api menandakan tahun telah berganti. Langit dipenuhi oleh warna-warni kembang api yang sangat indah. Seindah kata-kata yang baru diucapkan oleh namja bermata musang itu pada seseorang namja cantik di pangkuannya.

Sedangkan namja cantik yang dimaksud masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Yunho merengkuh tubuh kurus Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, sesekali diciuminya pundak telanjang Jaejoong yang masih basah oleh keringat.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang tapi aku tidak suka menerima penolakan"

"…."

Jaejoong hanya diam sembari menikmati belaian tangan besar Yunho di punggungnya. Dia masih shock dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Mianhae atas ucapanku tadi, aku hanya terbawa emosi. Kau membuatku bingung Karam-ah"

"…."

"Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, namun aku menjadi kecewa ketika kau ingin putus. Apakah kau sama seperti mantan-mantanku sebelumnya? Jujur beberapa bulan ini aku merasa senang sekali atas perubahan sikapmu padaku. Sebelumnya aku pikir kau sama dengan mereka. Namun melihat perjuanganmu selama ini untuk membuatku sembuh, aku merasa kau berbeda. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Karam-ah hanya untukku"

"…" Jaejoong merasakan kelopak matanya mulai berat.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu ketika aku tahu kau adalah pemilik dari kalung itu. Kau adalah penyelamatku Karam-ah. Mungkin kau tidak ingat tapi aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku mencarimu setelah peristiwa itu terjadi namun aku tidak dapat menemukanmu. Tapi Tuhan ternyata mempertemukan kita lagi lewat umma"

Yunho bercerita sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Karam. Dihentikan elusannya pada punggung Jaejoong ketika tidak mendapatkan respon.

"Baby?" bisik Yunho

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, nafasnya berhembus teratur menerpa kulit leher Yunho. 'Ah sudah tidur rupanya" batin namja tampan itu.

" _Jaljayo nae sarang_ " ucap Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut.

.

.

.

 **Pagi harinya…**

Hoahhmm ah~ dingin~ Joongie ingin tidur terus hari ini.

Jaejoong meraba samping tempat tidurnya mencari boneka gajahnya Chang-Chang. Namun tidak ditemukannya sehingga membuatnya membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Aigoo dimana Chang-Chang? Eh?" Jaejoong baru menyadari jika dirinya tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Joongie ada di kamar Yunho-ssi?"

Jaejoong termenung mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Diperhatikannya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Apakah Yunho pergi ke kantor di tahun baru?

Jaejoong melihat pakaian yang dipakainya bukan pakaian yang dipakainya semalam. Tiba-tiba otaknya mulai bekerja menampilkan gambaran _memory_ tentang perbuatan mesumnya dengan Yunho semalam. Ketika bibir mereka saling menempel kuat, ketika tubuh mereka bereaksi satu sama lain, ketika mereka mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama, dan ketika Yunho menggigit dadanya saat...

"Aduh apa yang kupikirkan!" Jaejoong mengipasi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat matang.

Joongie _pabbo_! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dengan beruang mesum itu? Sekarang keadaanya jadi semakin rumit. Mrs Jung akan marah besar dan membunuhku. Umma~ Joongie melakukan kesalahan lagi~

Jaejoong merapikan tempat tidur Yunho dan beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dibersihkannya tubuhnya dari jejak sentuhan Yunho semalam namun bercak-bercak merah itu tak mau menghilang. Menyerah Jaejoong memilih untuk berendam dengan sabun aroma terapi yang membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Setelah berendam selama 30 menit Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang lebih segar. Diraihnya handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Joongie _chagiya_ ~"

"O-oh Hyunjoong hyung" Jaejoong sedikit tergagap menjawab sapaan seseorang yang sempat dilupakannya beberapa hari ini.

"Selamat tahun baru sayang, bagaimana kabarmu dan umma Kim?"

"Kami baik-baik saja hyung, Joongie sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hyunjoong hyung" Jaejoong melihat tampilannya di kaca, kissmark dari Yunho terlihat jelas di lehernya yang putih. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit mengingat dirinya sudah berkhianat pada Hyunjoong.

"Umm sebenarnya hyung hanya ingin memberitahukanmu jika hyung mungkin akan terlambat datang ke Korea. Hyung kehabisan tiket, jadi hyung akan tiba di sana mungkin tiga hari lagi" ucap Hyunjoong sedih.

"Ah~ sayang sekali padahal Joongie sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"

"Aigoo _jeongmal mianhae chagi_. Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa pulang sekarang"

" _Arraso_ Joongie akan menunggu hyung pulang, tapi jangan lupa belikan Joongie boneka Hello Kitty yang besaar sekali" tuntut Jaejoong.

"Ok ok hyung pasti membawanya hehe"

 _"_ _Hyunjoong-kun tadaima~"_

 **Deg**

Terdengar samar-samar suara perempuan di sambungan telepon Hyunjoong.

"Hyung siapa-"

"Ah mian Joongie hyung akan mempersiapkan barang-barang hyung dulu ne? Hyung akan menghubungimu jika hyung sudah sampai di Korea nanti. Anyeong~"

Klik

Jaejoong memandang layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Hyunjoong tidak pernah memutuskan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Dan siapa wanita itu?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran negative dari kepalanya. Mungkin yeoja itu teman Hyunjoong hyung. Ya sudah Joongie akan pergi menjenguk umma sekarang. Ah~ Joongie bawa oleh-oleh apa ya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan santai. Di tangannya terdapat sekeranjang buah segar yang baru dibelinya dari supermarket. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja cantik itu namun wajahnya nampak lesu. Jaejoong terlihat tidak memperhatikan jalannya saat tiba-tiba seorang perawat membawa kereta dorong berisi obat.

.

.

Di ruangan seorang dokter tampan Park Yoochun, Junsu dapat melihat hyungnya berjalan sambil melamun. Sedangkan di depannya seorang perawat terlihat mendorong kereta barang berisi obat. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat sehingga membuat Junsu mengambil tindakan.

"Jaejoong hyung! AWAS!"

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menghindari kereta barang yang menuju tepat ke arahnya. Perawat yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu langsung menghampiri hyung cantiknya yang masih sedikit shock.

"Jaejoong hyung _gwenchana_?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana Suie, gomawo"

Mereka masih menetralkan jantung mereka yang berdetak keras ketika sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Jaejoong? Hyung?" tunangan Kim Junsu itu memandang wajah Jaejoong dan kekasihnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

 _Oh. My . God. Sun_

.

.

.

"MWO?" Jaejoong menutup telinganya ketika ketiga orang di sampingnya berteriak bersamaan.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya tentang penyamarannya kepada Yoochun mereka kemudian berkumpul di ruangan Mrs Kim. Jaejoong menceritakan perihal Yunho yang mengajak Karam untuk menikah.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Yunho mengajakmu ehm maksudku Karam menikah?" ucap Yoochun.

"Iya hyung, bukankah kemarin kau bertujuan memutuskannya?" timpal Junsu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba Yunho mengajak Karam menikah itu saja" jawab Jaejoong ambigu.

Suaranya terdengar tenang namun tangannya tidak berhenti membuat lukisan-lukisan abstrak di pahanya yang tertutup celana jeans. Mrs Kim tahu putranya sedang berbohong.

"Aku akan menolaknya, aku akan tetap memutuskannya. Dan Yoochun-ssi bisakah kau merahasiakan semua cerita yang kau dengar ini?"

"Oh jangan khawatir Jaejoong-ssi rahasiamu aman denganku" senyum dokter Park.

"Ne gamsahamnida" balas Jaejoong.

Haah~ satu orang lagi yang mengetahui rahasianya.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong masih mengunjungi ummanya di rumah sakit. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat keluarga Jung sama sekali. Dirinya ditinggal sendirian di mansion Jung. Kemana mereka? Bahkan Yunho juga tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan ummanya, bermain kartu, jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang membantu ummanya merajut.

"Yaay Joongie selesai umma~" teriak Jaejoong bahagia setelah menyelesaikan syal merah yang dipegangnya.

" _Geure_ Joongie memang hebat. _Jja_ punya umma juga sudah jadi, bisa kau pakai bersama dengan Hyunjoong nanti. Hari sudah sore…kau tidak pulang?" Mrs Kim mengingatkan anaknya.

"Ne Joongie akan pulang sekarang, jaga diri umma baik-baik _arachi_? Muuuach!" Jaejoong mencium pipi Mrs Kim dengan kuat.

Mrs Kim hanya tersenyum geli dengan tingkah putranya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Joongie tunggu"

Jaejoong berhenti dan menoleh ke arah umma Kim "Ne?"

Mrs Kim mengambil sebuah tas kecil dari meja nakas dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Umma membuat syal untuk Yunho juga, kau berikan padanya ne?"

"Eh b-baiklah umma"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangan sekali lagi dan keluar menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

.

.

Mobil keluarga Jung yang ditumpangi Jaejoong tiba di mansion Jung sekitar jam 6 malam. Jaejoong melangkah memasuki rumah utama dengan santai. Ketika dirinya akan menutup pintu didengarnya suara tawa beberapa orang dari ruang keluarga. Apakah keluarga Jung sudah pulang?

"Hyung!" Jaejoong terdiam di tempat ketika suara tenor Changmin memanggilnya. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan mata bambi-nya melihat ruang keluarga penuh dengan orang. Ada Mr dan Mrs Jung, Yunho, Changmin dan dua orang lagi yang tidak Jaejoong kenal.

"Aigoo cantik sekali~ inikah calon menantu keluarga Jung? Yah Yunho-ah pintar sekali kau memilih pendamping" seorang yeoja yang sudah berumur menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Jaejoong yang bingung hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Siapa ahjumma ini? Karena takut salah bicara Jaejoong langsung melirik Mr Jung yang duduk di depannya.

"Umma kau membuatnya takut, dia belum tahu apa-apa" ujar Mr Jung saat melihat wajah gugup Jaejoong.

"Ah~ mianhae umma lupa, maklum umma sudah tidak muda lagi hehe~ Anyeong~ aku Kim Taehee kau bisa memanggilku halmoni Jung. Sedangkan itu adalah suamiku Jung Jihoon atau Jung haraboji" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang tak muda lagi.

Jaejoong membungkuk pada Mrs Jung senior dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghaseyo Park Karam imnida, bangapseumnida"

"Aigoo _kiyeopta_! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan" ucap halmoni Jung sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Tapi halmoni terlihat masih sangat muda dan cantik, saya sempat mengira jika halmoni adalah saudara jauh Mr Jung" ucap Jaejoong polos.

"Hahaha jinjja? Terima kasih sayang tapi aku memang benar-benar ibu dari ayah kekasihmu. Memang banyak sih yang mengatakan kalau aku awet muda hohoho"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar celotehan halmoni Jung, kecuali seseorang. Mrs Jung tidak menampakkan senyumnya sama sekali. Dia memandang Jaejoong tajam seolah berniat membunuhnya. Jaejoong mengkerutt dipandangi seperti itu. 'Mati aku' batinnya takut.

"Baby kemarilah" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong duduk disampingnya.

Yunho langsung menggenggam jemari Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong telah berada di dekatnya.

"Baby mian aku tidak memberikan kabar padamu dua hari ini. Aku dan Changmin pergi ke China untuk mengunjungi haraboji dan halmoni"

" _Its okay baby_ aku mengerti" kata Jaejoong sembari membalas genggaman Yunho pada tangannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan tentang rencana pernikahan kita dan semuanya setuju" Yunho tersenyum bahagia.

Berbalik seratus derajat dengan reaksi kekasihnya, tubuh Jaejoong langsung menegang seketika. Yunho sudah mengatakannya? Duh dan mereka setuju?

"Ta-tapi Yunho-ah aku-"

"Aiya~ aku tahu kau kaget sayang tapi tidak usah takut acaranya masih seminggu lagi" ucap halmoni Jung menenangkan.

'Mwo? Seminggu lagi? Oh tuhan ottoke?' batin Jaejoong miris.

"Jja apakah kalian tidak lapar? Aku akan memasak dulu ayo Karam-ah bantu halmoni memasak" ucap halmoni Jung tersenyum.

Jaejoong dengan patuh langsung mengikuti halmoni Jung menuju dapur. Namun baru beberapa langkah halmoni Jung tiba-tiba berhenti hingga nyaris membuat Jaejoong menabraknya.

"Kau juga ikut Chullie sayang~" halmoni Jung mendesis sambil tersenyum.

Jung Heechul langsung kelabakan dibuatnya, dipandangnya suaminya meminta pertolongan. Mr Jung hanya tersenyum dan membelai punggung istrinya memberi kekuatan. Akhirnya Mrs Jung mengikuti kemauan mertuanya dengan langkah gontai.

Halmoni Jung memutuskan akan memasak bulgogi, manduguk, bimbimbap, serta irisan kimchi segar. Beliau kemudian menuju ke tempat fermentasi kimchi di mansion Jung bagian utara ditemani oleh bibi Jang.

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah karena dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Mrs Jung. Dirinya seperti seekor sapi yang siap disembelih.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Mrs Jung berbahaya.

 **Deg**

"N-ne Mrs Jung, maafkan saya" Jaejoong menunduk takut.

"Huh? Kata maafmu itu tidak akan memperbaiki apapun!"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Yunho hingga dia memutuskan untuk menikah? Dia bahkan mengancam tidak mau melakukan transplantasi mata jika kami tidak setuju. Kau benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya!" desis Mrs Jung murka. Dia tidak membentak Jaejoong seperti biasanya karena keluarga Jung yang lain masih di ruang keluarga.

"M-maafkan s-saya Mrs Jung" suara Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau membuatku malu di depan orang tua Ahra yang akhirnya harus pulang tanpa hasil apa-apa. Asal kau tahu saja aku dapat menghancurkanmu dan keluarga kecilmu hanya dengan membalikkan telapak tanganku. Seperti yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya" ancam Mrs Jung tanpa belas kasihan.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Mrs Jung yang menyeringai terhadapnya. Jadi...jadi selama ini Mrs Jung yang ada dibalik semua penderitaannya? Kenapa keluarga ini tega sekali padanya?

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku tangannya memutih, mata bulat besarnya sontak berair. Sehina itukah menjadi orang miskin sehingga mereka orang kaya berhak untuk menindas orang kecil seperti dirinya seenak jidat mereka?

Mrs Jung mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan berbisik di telinga namja cantik itu.

"Kau akan tetap melakukan pernikahan ini sebagai Park Karam dan menjalaninya hingga Yunho mendapatkan donor mata. Jika kau menolak kau akan kembali menjadi gelandangan di musim yang dingin ini bersama ibumu yang sakit-sakitan itu. Oh dan jangan lupa, kau adalah sosok Park Karam saat ini. Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikiran untuk jatuh cinta kepada Yunho. Karena namja miskin sepertimu tidak pantas untuknya"

Mrs Jung meninggalkan Jaejoong kembali ke tempatnya mencuci sayuran. Sedangkan Jaejoong tetap berdiri termenung di depan _counter_. Tangannya memegang erat pisau yang tadi digunakannya untuk memotong bumbu masakan. Tanpa disadarinya liquid bening itu sudah bersiap untuk jatuh dari _doe eyes_ cantiknya.

.

.

.

Samar-samar terdengar celotehan halmoni Jung dengan bibi Jang yang baru kembali dari mengambil kimchi. Halmoni Jung merasakan aura yang tidak biasa di antara kedua orang yang ada di dapur saat ini. Dia meletakkan kimchi yang dibawanya di meja dapur dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Dirinya kaget melihat mata Jaejoong memerah dan basah.

"Hey kenapa kau menangis?" tanya halmoni Jung lembut.

"E-Eh? Ania halmoni, ini karena aku sedang mengiris bawang hehe~"

'Tapi itu kan cuma daun bawang sayang' batin halmoni Jung curiga.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Mrs Jung sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Namun ketika halmoni Jung memandangnya Mrs Jung akan mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura serius membersihkan sayuran. Halmoni Jung menyeringai mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Yah Chullie kau masak semua masakan yang telah kusebutkan tadi! Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Karam" ucap halmoni Jung enteng sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya.

Mrs Jung melongo tidak percaya, yang benar saja! Dirinya harus memasak sendirian semua masakan itu? Memotong sayur dengan benar saja dia tidak mampu!

"Tapi umma-"

"Sekarang Kim Heechul! Sudah berapa tahun kau menikah dengan Hankyung tapi kau tetap tidak bisa memasak. Atau kau mau tinggal di China lagi dan menjalani trainingmu disana?" _smirk_ halmoni Jung.

Wajah Mrs Jung menjadi pucat pasi mengingat masa-masa dirinya tinggal di China bersama mertuanya. Benar-benar seperti neraka

"A-Ania umma aku akan segera memasaknya" ucap Mrs Jung lemas.

Jaejoong dan bibi Jang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya melongo tak percaya. Mrs Jung yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu sangat menurut pada Jung halmoni. Oh _come on_! fenomena ini tidak terjadi setiap hari.

Jung halmoni membawa Jaejoong menuju kamar tamu. Jaejoong duduk manis di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Jung halmoni sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu. Beliau membawa sebungkus besar plastik dengan tulisan China dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Nah sekarang katakan pada halmoni. Siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

"N-Ne?" Jaejoong menjadi gugup.

"Eeeey tidak usah gugup begitu, anakku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jadi tenang saja~"

"Ah ye halmoni. Umm Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"Ommo kau juga bermarga Kim? Haha ramalan biksu tua itu mungkin benar "

"Ramalan?"

"Ne. Dulu ketika aku hamil Hankyung aku pergi berdoa ke sebuah kuil kecil di China dengan suamiku. Waktu perjalanan pulang kami bertemu dengan seorang biksu yang sudah tua renta. Beliau kemudian mendoakan anak kami agar menjadi orang besar di masa depan" halmoni Jung menceritakan hal tersebut dengan mata menerawang.

Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui, semua orang tahu siapa Jung Hankyung. Dia benar-benar menjadi orang besar di dunia bisnis Korea maupun internasional.

"Biksu itu juga mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu aku ingat sampai sekarang. Pada mulanya aku tidak percaya namun takdir benar-benar membuktikannya"

Halmoni Jung tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat penasaran.

"Dia mengelus perut buncitku seraya berkata bahwa ' _the Jung always meet the Kim'_ " ucap halmoni Jung sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu takut, tidak akan ada namja Park ataupun yeoja Go yang akan bersanding dengan cucuku. Karena seorang Jung selalu mendapatkan Kim, percaya atau tidak tapi itulah yang terjadi"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Itu kan hanya ramalan, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Oh ya ini untukmu" halmoni Jung menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik besar yang tadi dibawanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan membukanya. Hidungnya mengernyit ketika mencium bau obat-obatan itu menguar keluar.

"Apa ini halmoni?"

"Itu hanya obat kuat yang halmoni racik sendiri dari China"

"Y-ye?"

"Aigoo Joongie kau harus tahu jika keluarga Jung itu adalah keluarga _seme_. Mereka terkenal kuat di ranjang, jadi kau harus benar-benar mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalmu dengan baik. Sekali melakukan'itu' mereka akan mengerjaimu sampai pagi. Halmoni dulu saja pingsan ketika melakukan malam pertama dengan haraboji Jung"

"Tapi kalau sekarang sih halmoni sudah terbiasa, mau berapa ronde pun halmoni kuat hehe~ Yang halmoni khawatirkan adalah fisik namja berbeda dari fisik yeoja. Heechul bahkan tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu dan terus menangis mengancam akan menceraikan Hankyung hoho"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, hole-nya dalam ancaman besar.

"Joongie sayang kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat. Tenang Joongie…memang akan terasa sakit, tapi hanya di awalnya saja~ Jika kau menuruti kata halmoni dan meminum jamu itu secara teratur kau akan baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong mengangguk, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus hingga ke lehernya.

"Obat ini tidak mengandung efek samping Joongie, kau juga bisa meminumnya jika kau merasa capek menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari"

Lagi Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

"Umm apakah halmoni mengenal Karam?"

"Ne halmoni pernah bertemu dengannya. Aigoo namja licik itu benar-benar menguasai _uri_ Yunho. Hanya karena kalung tidak jelas itu Yunho menjadi seperti anjing yang selalu menurut dan patuh pada majikannya"

"Kalung?"

"Ne. Yunho dulu sempat mengalami kecelakaan di salah satu sekolah yang berada di bawah naungan perusahaan Jung. Yunho terjebak di sebuah lab kimia yang terbakar ketika melakukan kunjungan. Namun ada seorang siswa yang menyelamatkannya"

" Yunho tidak ingat siapa orang itu. Dia hanya mengingat orang itu memakai kalung salib unik yang terbuat dari bebatuan hitam mengkilap dengan permata kecil di pinggirannya. Beberapa tahun kemudian Yunho menemukan jika pemilik kalung itu adalah Karam. Mulai saat itulah Yunho menjadi sangat memuja Karam sampai-sampai lupa pada keluarganya sendiri haahh~"

Jaejoong termenung mendengarkan cerita halmoni Jung. Kenapa alur cerita itu membuat Jaejoong _de javu,_ dan kalung itu…..

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan Joongie, halmoni sudah lapar" ajak Jung halmoni.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunanya dan berjalan mengikuti halmoni Jung. Namun belum sampai mereka keluar halmoni Jung berbalik dan menatap mata besar Jaejoong penuh kasih.

"Jaejoongie ada yang perlu halmoni tanyakan padamu. Tolong jawab dengan jujur. Apakah menantu bodohku itu berbuat jahat padamu selama ini?" tanya halmoni Jung menuntut.

"Anio halmoni…Mrs Jung sangat baik pada Joongie" balas Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

Halmoni Jung menghela nafasnya, dia tahu namja cantik di depannya kini sedang berbohong padanya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi kau harus tahu jika Heechul melakukan itu semata-mata karena dia sangat mencintai anak-anaknya. Terutama Yunho, dia lahir di tengah keadaan keluarga yang kacau balau. Tidak seperti Changmin yang lahir ketika keluarga mereka sudah dalam keadaan yang stabil dan berkecukupan"

"Heechul berasal dari keluarga kaya, sejak kecil dia selalu hidup dengan mudah. Jadi maafkan dia jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu. Heechul hanyalah seorang umma yang akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan anaknya. Meskipun kadang-kadang caranya salah. Mungkin kau tidak dapat mengerti apa yang halmoni katakan. Tapi kau juga pasti akan merasakannya ketika kau mempunyai anak nanti"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada halmonie Jung dan menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Ne halmoni…Joongie tidak pernah dendam pada Mrs Jung. Joongie juga memiliki umma yang sangat sayang pada Joongie. Mungkin jika Joongie berada dalam keadaan Yunho sekarang, umma Joongie juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja Joongie sedikit takut jika Mrs Jung sedang marah umm…sedikit menyeramkan" bisik namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong bergidik takut ketika membayangkan wajah marah Mrs Jung. Halmoni Jung hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi lucu Jaejoong.

"Kalau masalah itu serahkan saja pada halmoni, biar halmoni yang mengurusnya. Kajja kita makan"

Acara makan malam itu dipenuhi oleh celotehan halmoni Jung yang memarahi Mrs Jung tentang masakan yang dibuatnya. Daging yang kurang matang, potongan sayur yang terlalu besar, serta _mandu_ yang masih mentah bagian dalamnya karena kebanyakan isi.

Mrs Jung hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyantap makan malamnya dengan setengah hati. Sedangkan di sampingnya Mr Jung mencoba menenangkan ummanya, seraya terus menggenggam jemari istrinya memberikan kekuatan.

Hehehe~mehrooong~

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Dia sudah bersiap untuk tidur ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

Tok tok tok

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Didapatnya seorang namja bermata musang yang sedang tersenyum padanya meskipun pandangan matanya tidak tepat.

"Yunho-ah ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini, boleh?"

"Umm a-aku…"

"Tenang saja kita hanya akan tidur bersama tidak lebih. Aku janji"

"Baiklah" sahut Jaejoong lesu. Jaejoong sebetulnya masih takut untuk bedekatan dengan Yunho. Dirinya tidak ingin kejadian di malam tahun baru itu terulang kembali.

Yunho tersenyum dan membiarkan Jaejoong menuntunya menuju tempat tidur. Setelah menyelimuti Yunho dengan benar, dirinya kemudian berbaring sedikit jauh dari Yunho dan membelakanginya.

" _Good night_ Yunho-ah"

Jaejoong baru akan menutup matanya ketika pinggangnya ditarik ke belakang dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan keras.

"Y-Yunho-ah kau sudah berjanji hanya tidur bersama kan? Dan kenapa kau melepas bajumu?" ucap Jaejoong panik.

" _Oh_ _come on baby_ , kita memang hanya tidur bersama tapi kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Aku ingin tidur dengan memelukmu. Dan aku memang selalu tidur dengan tidak memakai baju" Yunho kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak kencang merasakan tubuh kecilnya masuk ke dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Yunho. Dirinya dapat merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang juga berdetak keras sepertinya.

Keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Jaejoong yang tadinya mengantuk menjadi terjaga seratus persen. Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana

"Ehm Yunho-ah apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm? Ani, wae?"

"Umm apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum umma Jung menjodohkan kita?"

Yunho tersenyum di balik punggung Jaejoong. Dia kemudian mengubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi menghadap padanya dan meletakkan kepala Jaejoong di atas dadanya yang bidang.

Jaejoong langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika dada kekar yang dibalut dengan kulit tan yang sexy itu berada tepat di depannya. Dirinya dapat mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang mulai teratur. Aroma _mint-wood_ yang maskulin dari tubuh Yunho membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lupa tapi aku akan menceritakannya kembali padamu" ucap Yunho sambil membelai surai Jaejoong yang lembut.

Yunho kemudian mulai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh halmoni Jung. Jaejoong mendengar cerita Yunho dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

"Apa nama sekolah itu dan kapan kau kesana?"

"Nama sekolah itu adalah Shinki High School, peristiwa itu terjadi tahun 2007. Wae?"

"Ah ania hanya memastikan saja"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Kecurigaannya terbukti.

Kenapa takdir senang sekali mempermainkan mereka?

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan Yunho yang masih memeluknya erat. Perlahan Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan dilihatnya Yunho masih terlelap.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Sesampainya di sana dibukanya laci meja nakas dan diambilnya ponsel Yunho. Dibukanya folder photo Karam kemudian mulai diperhatikannya satu persatu. Jaejoong terus menggeser layar sentuh ponsel itu sampai didapatinya sebuah photo yang membuat matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Di photo itu Karam tersenyum ke kamera, namun perhatian Jaejoong jatuh pada kalung yang dipakai Karam. Sebuah kalung salib dari batu giok berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata di setiap pinggirannya.

Kalung yang dulunya melingkar di lehernya. Kalung pemberian appa Kim sebagai pemberian terakhir sebelum beliau meninggal.

Jaejoong selalu menganggap jika Hyunjoong adalah ciuman pertamanya. Karena dia hanya menganggap kejadian dengan namja misterius saat itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Jadi namja itu adalah Yunho. Namja yang dia selamatkan ketika dia masih di bangku SMA. Ciuman pertamanya yang asli ~

.

.

 ** _Shinki High School, 2007_**

"Jaejoong-ah kau tidak mau pergi ke aula? Kata teman-teman, putra pertama keluarga Jung sedang berkunjung ke sekolah ini. Kita disuruh berkumpul di aula untuk penyambutan"

"Aku malas Kevin, lagipula kenapa heboh sekali sih? Paling-paling juga kita hanya akan mendengarkan pidato ahjussi-ahjussi tua sampai berjam-jam. Membuat bokongku panas saja"

Jaejoong meneruskan kegiatannya melarutkan katalis pada sebuah beker gelas yang berisi campuran HCl dan NaOH. Dirinya tidak memperhatikan temannya yang mecibirnya dan mengatakan dirinya kurang pergaulan. Mereka ada di lab kimia sekarang. Jaejoong memang mengikuti klub kimia sejak dirinya menjadi murid baru di Shinki High.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Oh ya kau perlu tahu jika putra pertama keluarga Jung itu bukan ahjussi tua seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia masih 24 tahun dan sangat tampan, kau akan menyesal Jaejoong-ah" seru Kevin mencoba mengompori temanya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, masih serius dengan larutan-larutan kimia di depannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan praktikum pertamanya Jaejoong beralih ke praktikum selanjutnya. Dia akan membakar methanol yang sudah dimasukkannya pada beberapa tabung reaksi dengan konsentrasi yang berbeda. Proses ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar ketika merasakan tubuhnya lelah sekali. Tadi malam dia baru tidur jam dua dini hari setelah pulang dari kerja paruh waktu dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian terlihat seorang namja gagah bermata musang memasuki lab kimia tersebut. Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur tidak menyadarinya dan posisinya yang meringkuk di bawah meja membuatnya tak terlihat.

"Yoboseyo? Ne aku mendengarmu, mian tadi keadaan sangat ramai. Aku sedang melakukan kunjungan ke Shinki High sekarang. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"…"

Namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho itu menggenggam handphone yang ada di tangannya dengan erat. Rahang tegasnya mengeras menandakan pemiliknya sedang menahan amarah. Lagi… kekasih yang dicintainya memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya setelah merasa bosan. Miris bukan?

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu" ucap Yunho dingin.

Dilemparkannya handphone mahal itu ke sembarang arah. Naas, handphone itu menyenggol larutan methanol yang tadi dipanaskan oleh Jaejoong. Tabung reaksi itu tumpah dan meledak menimbulkan api yang membakar peralatan praktikum yang ada di meja.

Yunho yang kaget dengan ledakan itu langsung mencoba untuk memadamkan api dengan menuangkan segala jenis cairan yang ada di meja. Namun bukanya padam api itu bertambah besar dan mulai mengeluarkan asap pekat. Yunho merasakan kepalanya pusing ketika menghirup asap tersebut, perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Di lain tempat Jaejoong merasakan nafasnya sesak seolah sedang menghirup gas CO2 secara langsung. Perlahan mata bambi-nya terbuka dan begitu kagetnya dirinya mendapati keadaan lab yang mengerikan. Ditutupnya mulut dan hidungnya dengan dasi yang dia pakai. Kemudian dia mengambil tabung pemadam api dan langsung diarahkannya ke api yang semakin membesar.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk setelah berhasil memadamkan api tersebut. Tangannya bergetar hebat, perlahan diambilnya tas ransel kumalnya dan bersiap keluar. Untung lab kimia ini terletak di bagian belakang sekolah. Jauh dari bangunan utama sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai ketika kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Jaejoong melihat tubuh seseorang terbaring lemah di dekat meja.

"Yah ahjussi kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Hey bangun ahjussi" Jaejoong menggoyangkan tubuh besar di depannya namun orang itu tetap tidak bergeming. Dari arah luar Jaejoong bisa melihat ada beberapa siswa yang menuju ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menjadi panik. Dirinya tidak ingin dituduh sebagai penyebab kebakaran yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya kabur dari tempat itu?

Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ruangan kecil tempat sapu dan peralatan lain. Diseretnya tubuh Yunho masuk ke ruangan yang hanya sebesar almari pakaian itu. Karena tempatnya terlalu sempit untuk merebahkan tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong membuat tubuh mereka duduk berhadapan dengan tubuh yang saling menempel.

Suara dua orang siswa itu terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Mereka terdengar mengobrol di luar lab. 'Duh cepat pergi dari sini' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho ambruk ke arahnya nafasnya sangat lemah. Jaejoong semakin panik dibuatnya, nafas Yunho semakin tersenggal hingga akhirnya diam tak bergerak.

"Yah ahjussi jangan mati" bisik Jaejoong panik.

Tanpa pikir panjang diraihnya wajah Yunho dan ditempelkan bibir merah delima miliknya ke bibir berbentuk hati namja itu untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dan kembali disalurkannya pada Yunho. Kejadian itu berulang beberapa kali hingga nafas Yunho kembali normal. Jaejoong mendengar pintu lab dibuka dan suara pekikan dua orang siswa yang melihat keadaan lab yang kacau balau. Reflek tangannya memeluk kepala Yunho dan meletakannya di bahunya.

Perlahan mata musang namja tampan itu terbuka namun penglihatannya masih buram. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah leher putih pucat milik seseorang dengan kalung salib yang menggantung indah disana. Aroma manis langsung menyapa indera penciumannya membuat Yunho bergerak mengendusnya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu mengendus lehernya. Dirinya meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya.

Grauk!

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Eh? Apakah ada orang di sini?" ucap salah satu siswa yang masih berada di lab tadi.

Jaejoong memukul tengkuk Yunho hingga tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya berdoa agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang, semuanya sedang berkumpul di aula saat ini. Hah~ aku hanya berniat untuk merokok tapi kita malah mendapati keadaan lab yang seperti ini"

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum seseorang datang" ucap salah satu namja itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

Setelah tak terdengar lagi suara kedua siswa itu Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho kasar dan keluar dari ruangan sempit tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kurang ajar! Dasar ahjussi mesum beraninya kau menggigit leherku. Aissh appo…."

Jaejoong langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan seorang pewaris keluarga Jung sendirian di ruangan kecil berbau apek.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Jaejoong kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di luar sekolah. Saat ini dia sedang bekerja di sebuah pub sebagai pengantar minuman.

Jaejoong sedang membereskan sebuah meja ketika bosnya memanggilnya untuk membantu mengeluarkan seorang wanita yang mabuk. Wanita itu terus meronta membuat Jaejoong kewalahan. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari tangan wanita itu menarik kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong ingin mengambilnya namun wanita itu terus membuat keributan hingga memaksanya untuk membereskan wanita itu lebih dulu.

Di sisi lain tempat itu terdapat seorang namja berbadan mungil yang terlihat sedang bercumbu dengan dua pria sekaligus.

"Ah~ stop. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ne?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Beberapa menit kemudian namja itu kembali menuju tempat duduknya sebelumnya. Namun kakinya serasa menginjak sesuatu.

"Oh kalung siapa ini? Indah sekali"

"Karam-ah cepat sini" teriak seorang pria kepadanya.

" _Coming~_ " balasnya manja.

'Ya sudah untukku saja hihi' batin Karam senang.

.

.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Jadi Karam yang menemukan kalung itu. Haha _its funny isn't it_?

Sejak pertama takdir sudah mempermainkan mereka. Menjebak mereka dalam ikatan yang rumit atas nama cinta. Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan untukku?

Yunho jatuh cinta pada Karam karena kalung itu. Jadi jika suatu saat nanti dia tahu pemilik asli dari kalung itu, apakah dia akan jatuh cinta padaku?

Ania Kim Jaejoong! Cukup! Jangan memiliki keinginan yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa kau dapatkan. Kalian terlalu berbeda, sadarlah akan siapa dirimu. Kau harus menghentikan perasaanmu ini sebelum kau jatuh terlalu jauh.

Ya! Joongie harus lari sebelum Joongie menjadi terikat dengannya. Tabungan Joongie cukup untuk kabur dengan umma. Joongie akan mencari kerja setelahnya. Ah kenapa Joongie tidak minta bantuan Hyunjoong hyung saja?

Baiklah Joongie akan pergi ke apartement Hyunjoong hyung dan menceritakan semuanya. Hyunjoong hyung pasti akan mengerti.

Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Hyunjoong dengan hati penuh harap. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Ketika melewati tempat tidurnya, dirinya melihat Yunho yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang tampan, terlihat begitu polos dan tenang. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho jika dirinya pergi.

Apakah kau benar-benar tega meninggalkannya Joongie? Namja malang ini begitu percaya padamu dan kau juga akan membuangnya seperti mantan-mantanya yang lain?

Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Kau akan menorehkan luka yang jauh lebih dalam di hatinya. Apakah kau masih ingin pergi?

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir suara-suara yang hadir di kepalanya. Air matanya sudah turun membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya isakan yang siap keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Set

Perlahan dikecupnya dahi Yunho cukup lama. Dipandanginya wajah Yunho untuk terakhir kali.

'Gomawo Yunho-ssi karena telah hadir dalam hidup Joongie. Meskipun hanya sebentar Joongie sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan Yunnie. Yunnie… bolehkah Joongie memanggilmu seperti itu? Sebenarnya Joongie ingin sekali memanggilmu dengan sebutan Yunnie. Tapi Joongie sadar jika Joongie hanya seorang pengganti di sini. Dan sekarang waktunya Joongie pergi, terima kasih atas semuanya. Jaga diri baik-baik. Joongie….'

'Joongie sayang sama Yunnie'

"Hiks "

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

' _Sayonara'_

Jaejoong bergerak dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian melewati pintu belakang mansion Jung dan berjalan mengendap menuju jalan raya. Dirinya memanggil taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Dipandangnya mansion Jung yang terlihat paling megah diantara bangunan-bangunan yang lain.

.

"Hiks hiks gomawo semuanya. Hiks Joongie pergi,,,."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 ** _Bubble's Note_**

Mianhae...bubble sakit beberapa hari kemarin jadi belum bisa post. Hari ini bubble post semua kalo bisa ne...

or go to my group in facebook.

Tengkyu,

mianhae bubble sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ngaret...


	7. Chapter 7

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Udara terasa begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Sepanjang jalanan Seoul yang lenggang, terlihat orang-orang memakai payung. Hujan baru saja mengguyur seluruh wilayah kota menyebabkan jalanan terlihat sepi.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela taksi. Diperhatikannya setiap orang yang lalu-lalang di sampingnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya nyawanya masih tertinggal di mansion Jung. Apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar?

.

.

'Hyunjoong hyung masih ada di Jepang dan rencananya dia akan pulang besok. Jadi aku akan tinggal di apartemen Hyunjoong hyung untuk sementara hingga dia pulang. Baru setelah itu aku akan memberitahu umma.' batin Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi tolong berhenti di kompleks Anyang no 67"

"Ne Agassi"

Ck Joongie namja! Haah~ ya sudahlah, Joongie lagi malas berdebat.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan mini market yang ada di dekat apartement Hyunjoong. Dia akan membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa keperluan untuknya selama dirinya tinggal di sana.

Setelah itu dirinya langsung menuju apartemen Hyunjoong dan naik ke lantai 10. Semenjak Hyunjoong diangkat menjadi manajer di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dia pindah ke apartemen mewah ini. Jaejoong hanya pernah berkunjung tiga kali, karena setelah itu Hyunjoong dipindahkan ke Jepang.

Ding

Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari lift dan langsung menuju kamar Hyunjoong. Ditekannya _password_ apartemen yang merupakan hari jadi mereka.

"Hehe~ Hyunjoong hyung masih memakai _password_ yang sama. Joongie harus bersih-bersih dulu, setelah itu Joongie juga akan membuat tulisan selamat datang untuknya. Hihi Hyunjoong hyung pasti akan terkejut."

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemen, melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal slop.

Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat ada sepasang sepatu yeoja di rak sepatu. "Eh punya siapa ini? Apa punya teman Hyunjoong hyung?"

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaanya ke kulkas. Namun sebuah suara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menuju asal suara tersebut.

 _"_ _Ah~ Ah"_

 **Deg**

Kaki Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju kamar Hyunjoong.

 _"_ _Ahh ahhh ah!"_

Pintu kamar Hyunjoong sedikit terbuka, membuat Jaejoong dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara-suara nista itu.

 _"_ _Ah hahh Hyunjoong-kun kimochi~"_

Dengan tangan bergetar Jaejoong membuka lebar pintu kamar itu.

Bruk

Kantung belanjaan yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai ketika kedua tangan Jaejoong beralih untuk menutup mulutnya. Di depannya kekasih yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya terlihat sedang melakukan hubungan badan dengan seorang yeoja.

Yeoja itu diikat dengan tali di sekujur tubuhnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup kain. Hyunjoong berada di atas yeoja itu. Kedua insan itu terlihat sangat bernafsu dan menikmatinya.

Hyunjoong menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara barang jatuh. Begitu terkejutnya ia melihat Jaejoong ada di depannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan mata yang membelalak lebar.

"J-Joongie…" Hyunjoong melepas tautannya dengan yeoja di bawahnya dan tergesa-gesa mengambil celananya yang berserakan di lantai.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur sambil terisak. Hyunjoong menjadi panik dan memasang celananya asal.

"Jaejoongie tunggu!"

Hyunjoong melihat Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan apartemen. Dengan cepat Hyunjoong mengejarnya, tidak dipedulikannya penampilannya yang hanya memakai boxer. Hyunjoong terus berlari mengejar kekasihnya namun terlambat, Jaejoong sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam lift.

" _Shit_! Aaaargh!"

Hyunjoong berteriak seperti orang kesetanan tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

'Joongie mianhae'

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri kompleks mewah Anyang dengan gontai. Hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya terasa tak berpengaruh apapun. Mata bulat indah yang biasanya bersinar bahagia itu sekarang terlihat kosong.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya merasa kasihan dan menawarkannya payung. Namun Jaejoong hanya berlalu begitu saja. Kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan Hyunjoong yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang yeoja dan parahnya Hyunjoong terlihat sangat puas.

Inikah hukuman untuknya karena sudah mengkhianati Hyunjoong?

Jaejoong terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan badannya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Tapi sepertinya kaki mungil itu sudah tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuh pemiliknya. Dia hanya memakai sandal slop tipis dan meninggalkan sepatunya di apartemen Hyunjoong.

Bruuk

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Entah bagaimana caranya dirinya bisa sampai di sini. Nafasnya memburu badannya terasa kebas hingga tak merasakan apapun. Perlahan mata indah itu menutup seiring hilangnya kesadaran namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Yah! Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan perbuatan mesum sebentar saja? Kalian pikir aku sopir kalian?!" ujar seorang namja jangkung kepada dua orang temannya di kursi belakang.

"Bilang saja kau iri Changmin-ah. Makanya cepatlah cari pacar, jangan hanya makanan saja yang kau pikirkan" balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Hyung ajarilah pacarmu itu sedikit sopan santun. Sudah menumpang mobil orang masih saja bersikap menyebalkan"

"Mmmh ne~hh Minnie.." ucap Sungmin di tengah ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh kalian sama saja! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!"

Ketiganya berada di mobil Changmin yang sedang terjebak macet setelah pulang dari menonton film di bioskop. Bukannya Changmin tidak ingin punya pacar, namun dirinya memang belum menemukan yang cocok saja. Sekali dia merasakan cocok dengan seseorang, ternyata orang itu adalah milik kakaknya. 'Hahh~ andai saja aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung lebih dulu' batinnya sendu.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Hujan masih mengguyur seluruh kota. Pertanda baik di awal tahun ania?

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat seseorang yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup. Apa orang itu gila? Cuaca di luar sangat dingin sekali dia bisa mati kedinginan.

 _Chakaman!_

Changmin seperti mengenal orang itu. Kulit putih pucat, tubuh yang ramping dan surai _honey-brown_ yang tak asing lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Changmin menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu tetap tak bergerak. Namja jangkung itu panik setengah mati. Dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong dan digendongnya menuju mobilnya.

"Minnie apa yang terjadi? Siapa itu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Hyung tolong pindah ke depan dengan Kyuhyun. Ppalli!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menuruti perintah Changmin tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kyu langsung ke rumahku saja. Nanti aku akan mengantar kalian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung mengendarai mobil Changmin menuju Jung mansion.

.

.

.

BRAK

Changmin menendang begitu saja pintu utama mansion Jung hingga menjeblak terbuka. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Haraboji dan halmoni Jung yang sedang minum teh di ruang keluarga sempat kaget mendengar pintu yang ditendang keras. Dan lebih kaget lagi melihat Changmin sedang menggendong Jaejoong yang basah kuyup.

"Minnie! Ommo apa yang terjadi dengan Joongie?" tanya halmoni Jung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu halmoni, aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Kau juga basah Minnie biar haraboji yang membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Kau ganti baju dulu ne?" ucap haraboji Jung.

"Minnie tidak apa-apa haraboji"

"Ania kau ganti baju dulu sekarang biar kami yang mengurus Joongie. Kami tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Kyuhyun, Sungmin pastikan cucuku ini melakukan perintahku _arrachi_?" ucap halmoni Jung tegas.

"Ne halmoni"

Haraboji Jung mengambil alih Jaejoong dari gendongan Changmin dan membawanya ke kamar namja cantik itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menyeret Changmin menuju kamar namja jangkung itu. Mereka sudah hapal dengan bangunan mansion Jung. Sebab dari kecil mereka sudah sering bermain di sini.

Halmoni Jung mengganti baju Jaejoong yang basah dengan baju tebal yang lain. Kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu dengan selimut berlapis.

"Bibi Jang tolong buatkan bubur ginseng dan siapkan air panas" perintah halmoni Jung.

Di lain pihak Jung haraboji terlihat sibuk menghubungi dokter keluarga Jung. Agak sulit untuk membuat mereka mau datang, karena kebanyakan orang masih liburan tahun baru.

Halmoni Jung meraih handuk kecil yang sudah disiapkan oleh bibi Jang dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong yang basah. Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar pucat seperti mayat hidup. Hal ini membuat halmoni Jung sangat khawatir.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu nak?'

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap dokter Kang setelah memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih banyak Kang _uisanim,_ anda masih mau datang di tengah liburan anda" kata Jung haraboji.

"Sama-sama tuan Jung. Saya sudah melayani keluarga anda selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk memanggil saya kapanpun"

"Ne gamsahamnida. Mari saya antar ke depan"

Haraboji Jung kemudian pergi untuk mengantar dokter Kang. Tepat setelah haraboji Jung pergi Yunho muncul dengan wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Karam?"

"Dia masih tidur Yunho-ah" jawab halmoni Jung.

"Oh halmoni! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Changmin tadi yang membawanya dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup. Kata dokter dia mengalami hipotermia karena terlalu lama terkena udara dingin"

"Lalu dimana Changmin?"

"Changmin pergi mengantarkan kedua temannya pulang"

Yunho melangkah mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Halmoni Jung langsung menyingkir dan membiarkan Yunho duduk di dekat Jaejoong. Yunho meraih tangan kurus milik Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Tangan itu terasa sedingin es, Yunho menjadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bola mata Jaejoong terlihat bergerak-gerak di dalam matanya yang tertutup. Perlahan mata itu terbuka menampilkan manik mata kelam yang indah.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Urrgh badan Joongie sakit semua, serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Apakah Joongie sudah mati?

Sret

Joongie merasakan tangan Joongie digenggam seseorang menjadikannya hangat seketika. _Chowa_ ~ Joongie merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Ini kan kamar Joongie. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau membawa Joongie kembali ke sini?

.

.

.

"Ja-Karam-ah" ucap halmoni Jung hampir saja keceplosan ketika melihat Jaejoong membuka mata.

"Baby kau bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Urggh"

"Akan halmoni ambilkan minuman hangat mungkin tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kau jaga dia di sini Yunho-ah"

Yunho mengangguk menyetujui, diciumnya jemari Jaejoong yang ada di genggaman tanganya. Lima menit kemudian halmoni Jung kembali dengan nampan yang berisi teh bunga krisan hangat dan bubur ginseng yang juga masih mengepul.

"Biar aku yang menyuapinya halmoni" ucap Yunho yakin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu halmoni tinggal dulu ne? Sudah waktunya haraboji minum obat"

Halmoni Jung mengambil teh yang telah diminum Jaejoong dan menyerahkan semangkuk bubur hangat pada Yunho. Kemudian beliau melangkah keluar meninggalkan keduanya.

Namja cantik itu memandang namja tampan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yunho sedang meniup pelan sesendok bubur yang akan diberikannya pada Jaejoong. Setelah cukup dingin Yunho berniat menyuapi Jaejoong. Namun karena tidak bisa melihat, bubur itu bukan masuk ke mulut Jaejoong tapi ke dagunya.

"Ah _sorry baby_ " Yunho mengambil tissue di meja nakas dan mencoba membersihkan dagu Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Yunho tidak dapat menemukan letak dagu Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menangkap tangan Yunho yang bergerak asal di wajahnya dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian diambilnya mangkuk bubur dari pangkuan Yunho dan mulai makan sendiri. Setelah lima sendok Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di meja nakas.

"Mianhae aku memang tidak berguna" ucap Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut, mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing untuk beberapa saat.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" ucap Jaejoong parau.

" _Of course baby, I love you_ " balas Yunho tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau adalah orang yang aku cintai baby, hanya kau"

"Hiks…siapa yang kau cintai?" Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaanya sambil menangis.

Yunho kaget mendengar Jaejoong menangis. Langsung diraihnya tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon baby jangan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu Karam-ah"

Bukannya mereda tangisan Jaejoong malah menjadi semakin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat kepalanya menggeleng di pelukan Yunho, tidak mau menerima pernyataan yang baru saja Yunho ucapkan.

"Hiks aniya…hiks…hiks…Karam aniya!" pekiknya sekuat tenaga dengan suara paraunya. Namun apa daya yang keluar hanyalah sebuah bisikan kecil.

" _Please baby_ berhentilah menangis. _I love you Karam-ah, trust me_ "

Yunho yang tak paham maksud Jaejoong malah mengulang kembali kata-kata yang membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak.

"Aniya…aniya…"

Jaejoong memukuli punggung Yunho melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah. Sedangkan Yunho yang bingung hanya membiarkan seluruh tingkah laku Jaejoong. Semakin lama keadaan Jaejoong semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin dingin, tangisnya tidak mau berhenti, nafasnya tersenggal dan mulai batuk.

"Dingin… hiks hiks dingin Yunnie" ucapnya mengigau.

'Yunnie? Siapa itu Yunnie?' batin Yunho penasaran. Namun langsung dienyahkannya pikiran itu ketika merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menggigil hebat. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatnya hangat.

Yunho mulai membuka jasnya dan merobek kemejanya karena terlalu panik. Kancing kemeja tak bersalah itu jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Kemudian Yunho melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong. Setelah keduanya _topless_ Yunho masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian keadaan Jaejoong mulai membaik. Suhu tubuhnya stabil, nafasnya berhembus teratur, dan badannya sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Mulut kecilnya masih menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas artinya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh geli akan tingkah imut tunanganya.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja di dekat mansion Jung. Atas permintaan Jaejoong pernikahan ini hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat saja yang tentunya tahu tentang rahasia Jaejoong. Yunho yang juga tidak terlalu suka keramaian langsung menyetujui usul Jaejoong tersebut.

Mrs Kim menatap anaknya dengan pandangan sendu. Meskipun dia tahu pernikahan seperti apa yang dijalani oleh putranya, dia tetap berdoa jika pernikahan ini dapat berakhir bahagia. Tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya.

Halmoni Jung yang menyadari hal itu langsung meraih tangan Mrs Kim dan mengelusnya pelan berusaha memberi ketenangan. Mrs Kim tersenyum pada halmoni Jung, setidaknya sekarang putranya tidak akan sendirian lagi jika suatu saat dirinya pergi.

Changmin memandang hyungnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia di atas altar. Jujur dirinya sangat iri pada hyungnya sekarang. Changmin selalu merasa jika Jaejoong adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kebahagiaan hyungnya jauh lebih penting.

"Chunnie~ kapan kita menikah?" ucap Junsu manja.

"Nanti sayang kalau kau sudah lulus kuliah"

"Hehe~ baiklah"

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyunnie~ kapan kita bikin anak?" tanya Sungmin centil.

"Kapanpun kau mau baby" balas Kyuhyun nakal.

"Hihihi okay"

Changmin serasa ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai Han.

'Ya Tuhan kirimkan seseorang padaku!' teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pemberkatan keluarga Jung mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Acara ini tertutup dari dunia luar, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan publik.

Changmin sedang sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang ada di meja ketika seseorang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Yah lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Untung makanan-makanan ini tidak jatuh" sewot Changmin emosi. Makanan itu jauh lebih berharga dari semua koleksi lego miliknya. Heol!

"Mian"

Embeeee~k! Irit bicara sekali orang ini. Changmin sudah siap mendampratnya namun ketika melihat siapa orang itu Changmin langsung membungkukkan badannya kaget.

" _Seongsaengnim_? M-Maafkan saya _songsaengnim_ saya tidak tahu jika anda yang menabrak saya"

"Ne"

Suasana menjadi canggung, Changmin bahkan melupakan acaranya berburu makanan. Kenapa dosennya bisa ada di sini?

"Kibum-ah" Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri namja yang dipanggil _songsaengnim_ oleh Changmin.

"Oh Minnie kenalkan dia Kim Kibum saudara sepupuku" ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"N-ne hyung aku mengenalnya, di-dia adalah dosen Fisika ku"

"Wah jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku eoh? Padahal umur kita sama tapi kau sudah menjadi dosen" _pout_ Jaejoong. "Apakah umma yang memberitahumu?"

"Ne"

"Lalu apakah kau datang sendiri? Mana 'kuda'mu itu?"

"Dia sedang mendapatkan proyek di Kanada"

"Ah~ kau masih tetap irit bicara seperti biasanya"

"Mian"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Justru itu yang memuatmu menarik Kibum-ah" goda Jaejoong.

Perlahan tapi pasti, muncul semburat pink di pipi mulus Kibum. Cantik sekali~

 **Deg**

'Hm? Apa ini?' batin Changmin sambil meraba dada sebelah kirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ijin pulang Jaejoongie, kepalaku sedikit pusing" ujar Kibum hati-hati. Dia sedikit sungkan untuk mengatakanya, mengingat pesta itu baru saja dimulai.

"Ah baiklah tidak apa-apa. Minnie bisakah kau mengantarnya?"

"Y-Ye? B-Baiklah"

"Gomawo Changmin-ssi"

"Ne _songsaengnim_ "

"Aku pergi dulu hyung. Umm _by the way_ minuman apa itu hyung? Baunya menyengat" ucap Changmin sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Hanya jamu dari halmoni, katanya dapat mengurangi lelah"

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kemudian dibimbingnya Kibum menuju pintu keluar mansion Jung.

.

.

.

Sepertinya jamu dari halmoni Jung benar-benar manjur. Setelah seharian menjalani proses pernikahan yang panjang, Jaejoong masih membantu para maid untuk bersih-bersih. Badannya terasa ringan sekali

"Jaejoong-ssi sudahlah biar kami yang mengerjakannya"

"Gwenchana Yoona-ssi, tinggal sedikit lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil terus mencuci piring kotor.

"Iya Jaejoong-ssi, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya. Bukankah malam ini anda masih harus melayani tuan muda? Hihi.."

"Sunny-ssi~" rengek Jaejoong.

Hauhh benar juga! Jaejoong sempat melupakan hal itu. Aigoo sepertinya _uri_ Jaejoong harus mengarang indah lagi malam ini.

Kamar Yunho sudah disulap menjadi begitu indah dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Aroma mawar yang segar menguar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Di ujung tempat tidur Jaejoong berbaring terlentang dengan dada yang berdegup kencang. Yunho sedang membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Cklek

"Baby kau sudah tidur?" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan.

"Ani. Umm Yunho-ah aku ingin pernikahan kita ini dirahasiakan saja. Otte?"

Dahi Yunho berkerut, dibelainya pipi Jaejoong lembut. Posisi mereka adalah saling berbaring berhadapan.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Sebenarnya orangtuaku tidak setuju jika aku menikah denganmu. Tapi aku lari dari mereka dan memutuskan untuk tetap di sini. Jika pernikahan kita _go public_ mereka akan menemukanku dan memisahkan kita. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi" ucap Jaejoong pura-pura sedih.

Yunho merasa terharu dengan ucapan Jaejoong. 'Benar juga, mana ada orang tua yang mau menikahkan anak mereka dengan orang cacat sepertiku?' batin Yunho miris.

"Jika itu yang terbaik untuk kita, aku tidak keberatan menjalaninya"

Jaejoong tersenyum. _Yes_! Misi pertama sukses. Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari jika tangan Yunho sudah merambat dan melepaskan ikatan _bathrobe_ yang dia pakai.

Namja cantik itu sontak panik, ditutupnya mulut Yunho dengan telapak tanganya ketika namja musang itu berniat menciumnya.

"Yunho-ah masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Ck apa lagi?" ujar Yunho kesal.

"Sewaktu di Jepang dokter memberitahuku jika aku tidak boleh melakukan hubungan intim untuk sementara. Jantungku masih terlalu lemah dan hal ini diperburuk dengan kecelakaan yang kualami. Aku pernah jatuh di kamar mandi yang menyebabkan tulang pinggulku bermasalah Yunho-ah. Jika kita melakukannya sekarang pasti akan sakit sekali _. Sorry baby…_ "

Yunho terdiam mendengar semua cerita Jaejoong. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajahnya yang tampan.

" _Okay. I get it_ "

Wuooo misi kedua _complete_! Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika akan semudah ini. Hahai~

'Eh? Lho? Tapi kenapa beruang mesum ini menindihku?' batin Jaejoong heran.

"Nggh Y-Yun apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang kau mengerti"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi pundak Jaejoong.

" _Of course baby_. Inti dari ceritamu adalah kau tidak boleh melakukan _sex_ kan? Jadi selama aku tidak 'memasukkannya' berarti semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho enteng dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

' _Are you kidding me_? ANDWEEEEEEE!'

.

.

.

"Akhhhhh!"

Jaejoong menjerit keras ketika Yunho menggigit gemas tengkuknya. Tangannya meremas sprei putih yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Yunho baru saja mencapai puncaknya.

"Kenapa hahh…kau suka sekali menggigitku?" tanya Jaejoong di tengah usahanya mengatur nafas. Tubuhnya lemas setelah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya sebanyak empat kali. Yunho memang tidak memasukkan kejantanannya ke _hole_ Jaejoong tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan baginya untuk berhenti mengerjai namja cantiknya.

"Hahhh….mian aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku mulai melakukannya saat kau berganti parfum. Appo?"

"Ne~" ucap Jaejoong manja sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

Yunho terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Istrinya sedang merajuk eoh? Yunho juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mulai punya kebiasaan aneh suka menggigit ketika mencapai puncak. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri dan aroma _vanilla_ Jaejoong seperti mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Telapak tangan Yunho meraba bekas gigitannya di tengkuk Jaejoong. Kemudian dikecupnya beberapa kali membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli. Posisi Yunho sedang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Dengan kejantanannya yang diapit oleh paha mulus istrinya.

Jaejoong mulai panik ketika junior Yunho kembali menegang. Tangan Yunho mulai meraba pinggangnya sedangkan yang satunya lagi bergerak menuju _nipple_ -nya. Mulut Yunho bahkan sudah menghisap-hisap kecil tengkuknya.

"Y-Yunho-ah aku capek sekali. _Can we stop now_? Selakanganku terasa perih karena terlalu lama bergesekan dengan juniormu" ujar Jaejoong memelas.

Yunho langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan beranjak duduk. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong bingung. Apakah Yunho marah? Dirinya juga ikut duduk dipandangnya junior Yunho yang mengacung tegak seperti stik bisbol.

Telapak tangan Yunho meraba pipi Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

"Mian baby jika aku egois. _But now I'm hard as a rock,so please just one more time okay_? Aku janji kita akan tidur setelahnya"

"Tapi selakanganku perih~ hikss…"

Yunho kembali mencium pipi Jaejoong. Tangannya kemudian meraba bibir merah delima milik istrinya. Diusapnya bibir kenyal itu dengan ibu jarinya. Jaejoong hanya memandang polos Yunho yang tersenyum di tengah usapannya. Namun perkataan Yunho selanjutnya membuat Jaejoong melotot horror.

"Manjakan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jung Corp, Seoul._**

Taeyang memandang bossnya dengan heran. Pasalnya Yunho tak berhenti tersenyum bodoh sejak tadi pagi. Saat ini mereka sedang mendengarkan presentasi dari perusahaan lain yang menawarkan kerjasama dengan Jung corp.

"Sajangnim presentasinya sudah selesai" ucap Taeyang menyadarkan Yunho.

"Ehem! Baiklah terima kasih telah memilih Jung corp sebagai patner anda. Saya akan mengabari anda besok untuk keputusan selanjutnya. Terima kasih"

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan utusan dari perusahaan lain yang melongo tak percaya.

"Taeyang apakah aku masih memiliki jadwal setelah ini?"

"Ne sajangnim jadwal anda penuh hingga sore nanti"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan istri cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _J-holic Caffe_**

Namja imut berpantat bebek itu memandang hyungnya dengan pandangan geli. Jaejoong baru saja menceritakan tentang malam pertamanya

"Hahaha beruangmu itu terlalu pintar hyung, seharusnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai penyakit kulit saja jadi dia tidak akan menyentuhmu"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya mendengar komentar dari Junsu. Kejadian tadi malam kembali mampir di kepalanya. Dirinya terpaksa memberikan _blowjob_ untuk Yunho agar Yunho mau melepaskannya.

Jaejoong masih ingat ketika mulutnya yang mungil dipaksa membuka selebar mungkin untuk memasukan 'barang' Yunho yang ukurannya di atas rata-rata. Saat Yunho menggeram nikmat ketika mencapai puncaknya. Dan saat Yunho tidak melepaskan kepalanya sembari menyemburkan cairan putih pekat yang langsung mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong merasakan perutnya seolah diaduk ketika mengingat rasa _cum_ Yunho. _Its bitter!_ _Damn you Jung!_ Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya~

"Aku merasa seperti namja murahan Suie, menyerahkan tubuhku dengan mudahnya pada seorang namja yang bahkan sudah berstatus suami orang" ujar Jaejoong sedih.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Jung Yunho itu suamimu. Meskipun di atas kertas nama Karam yang bersanding dengan nama Yunho-ssi, tapi di mata Tuhan kaulah istrinya yang sah. Kau yang menikah dengan Yunho-ssi di atas altar bukan Karam! Jadi jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu ne?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar perkataan Junsu. Bolehkah dirinya sedikit berharap?

.

.

.

 ** _Seminggu kemudian_**

Salju terlihat turun menyelimuti seluruh kota. Membuat kota terlihat putih bersih dan menimbulkan kesan romantis. Jaejoong meraih tas kecilnya dan bersiap keluar kamar.

Di ruang keluarga terlihat Changmin dan Mrs Jung yang sedang duel bermain game. Haraboji dan halmoni Jung sudah kembali ke China. Sedangkan Mr Jung sedang ada pertemuan di Busan ditemani oleh Seungri.

Changmin dan Mrs Jung melihat Jaejoong baru saja keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang cantik. _Sweater_ berlapis jaket putih dengan bulu-bulu di sekitar leher dan lengan yang cukup panjang hingga menutupi setengah buku jarinya. Celana jeans putih ketat dan sepatu boot cokelat muda yang lembut. Eh jangan lupa _earmuffs_ berwarna putih gading di telinganya. _Wanjang kiyeopta~_

"Hyung mau keluar?"

"Ne Yunho mengajakku makan malam di luar"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ke arah Changmin dan beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jung Hotel and Resto_**

"Pak Lee pulang saja tidak usah menunggu. Aku akan pulang dengan Yunho nanti"

" Ne Jaejoong-ssi"

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam hotel dan menuju lantai dua. Yunho pasti sudah menunggunya.

Setelah sampai di restoran itu Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang duduk di dekat dinding kaca. Namun Yunho tidak sendirian, di depannya terlihat dua orang sedang berbincang dengan Yunho.

"Yunho-ah"

"Oh baby kau sudah datang? Perkenalkan ini adalah salah satu kolega Jung dari Jepang. Mrs Ayumi dan suaminya Mr Hyunjoong" ucap Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong duduk.

 **Deg**

Pandangan Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong bertemu. Mereka sama-sama tidak menduga akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah~ _Kawaii_ ~ Yunho-san siapakah namja cantik ini?" tanya Ayumi.

"Saya adalah istrinya, kami baru menikah seminggu yang lalu" ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong tak percaya, bukankah pernikahan mereka harus dirahasiakan?

"Oh selamat kalau begitu. Kami juga masih belum genap satu tahun menikah, jadi kita sama-sama pengantin baru ne? hahaha" Ayumi tertawa riang tanpa memperhatikan raut muka suaminya yang berubah tidak menyenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan mereka datang. Acara makan malam itu berlangsung sepi, karena baik Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Hyunjoong sibuk memandangi Jaejoong yang sekali-kali menyuapkan makanan ke Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong sangat hati-hati dalam berbicara agar kedoknya tidak terbuka.

Dari pembicaraan Yunho dan Ayumi Jaejoong mengetahui jika Ayumi adalah putri dari direktur perusahaan tempat Hyunjoong bekerja. Pernikahan mereka terjadi setelah Hyunjoong diangkat seagai manajer, sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu.

'Haha jadi selama ini aku mengencani suami orang? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi yang kedua? Posisi ini menjadikanku seperti namja nakal yang haus kasih' Jaejoong tersenyum miris, tidak bisakah dia memiliki seseorang hanya untuk dirinya?

"Permisi saya ingin ke toilet sebentar" pamit Jaejoong kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeringkan tangannya dengan _tissue._ Dipandangnya wajahnya yang tampak lesu di kaca toilet.

"Jaejoongie"

Orang yang paling ingin Jaejoong hindari kini ada di belakangnya. Apa maunya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hyunjoong-ssi?"

"Oh~ kau memanggilku secara formal sekarang. Merasa sudah jadi orang terhormat? Berapa yang namja buta itu tawarkan untuk membuatmu menikahinya?" ujar Hyunjoong sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Jaejoong terkejut, bagaimana bisa Hyunjoong berkata seperti itu padanya? Kemana Hyunjoong yang lembut dan penyayang? Mata Jaejoong terasa panas, kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau ku ingat bukan aku yang menikah dengan orang lain lebih dulu. Separah itukah kau hingga mengikat yeoja itu dengan pernikahan hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi di perusahaanya? Oh~ aku lupa, yeoja itu memang suka diikat haha"

"Joongie!" bentak Hyunjoong keras.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu! Terdengar sangat menjijikkan jika keluar dari mulutmu. Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. _Chukae_ atas pernikahanmu " ucap Jaejoong sambil melengos pergi.

Grepp

"Joongie _jaeball_ mengertilah, aku berbuat seperti ini juga untuk masa depan kita berdua. Aku hanya mencintaimu Joongie kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Masa depan katamu? Kau ingin aku menjadi simpananmu? Tidak. Terima kasih. Nikmati saja hidupmu dengan yeoja aneh yang gemar BDSM itu"

Cengkeraman tangan Hyunjoong pada lengan Jaejoong semakin kuat seolah berniat mematahkan lengan kurus itu. Jaejoong mengernyit sakit tapi dia tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Jaga mulutmu Kim Jaejoong, aku tahu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kau menikahi namja buta itu untuk mengeruk hartanya bukan? Namja miskin sepertimu memang memiliki banyak akal untuk menjadi orang kaya. Pasti ibumu yang sakit-sakitan itu yang menyuruhmu menggoda namja buta itu dengan tubuhmu. Ck ck ck malang sekali nasib namja itu"

Jaejoong mengatupkan rahangnya kuat, emosinya benar-benar memuncak. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia harus cepat mengakhiri semua ini.

"YA! AKU MENIKAHINYA KARENA UANGNYA! PUAS KAU!" bentak Jaejoong sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Hyunjoong di lengannya. Nafasnya terengah, mereka saling pandang beberapa saat seolah ingin saling membunuh dengan tatapan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Bukan hanya karena kelebihannya tapi juga kekurangannya. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hyung padaku di masa lalu. Sekarang kita sudah memiliki seseorang yang kita kasihi masing-masing. Jadi aku mohon besikaplah seolah kita tidak saling mengenal. Biarlah kisah kita menjadi kenangan dan rahasia kita hingga kita mati. Aku harap hyung bahagia"

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya pada Hyunjoong dan keluar dari toilet itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Hyunjoong tetap berdiri di toilet itu dengan kedua mata yang mengalirkan air mata. Meratapi keputusan yang diambilnya secara tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari toilet Jaejoong meminta untuk pulang karena hari semakin larut. Yunho menyetujuinya dan langsung berpamitan pada Mrs Ayumi. Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho untuk menuntunnya tapi Yunho terlihat menghindar dan berjalan dengan cepat di depan Jaejoong.

Perjalanan pulang ke mansion Jung juga terkesan sepi. Yunho hanya diam dan memandang kosong jalanan kota dibalik jendela mobil. Jaejoong yang merasakan aura aneh pada suaminya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Yunho-ah aku tadi membeli cokelat. Kau mau?"

"Tidak" ucap Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong menatap wajah dingin Yunho bingung. Yunho kenapa?

Sesampainya di mansion Jung, Yunho langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya kasar keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong kaget dengan perlakuan kasar Yunho. Tubuhnya terhuyung hampir jatuh ketika Yunho menyeretnya menuju rumah utama.

Yunho terus menyeret Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak menghitung langkahnya sehingga kadang tubuhnya menabrak beberapa perabot yang ada di depannya.

"Yunho lepaskan! Sakittt" ucap Jaejoong parau.

Yunho tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menyeret Jaejoong seraya menguatkan genggamannya. Jaejoong memekik kecil merasakan tangannya berdenyut sakit.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga Changmin melihat hyungnya menyeret Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan dan ingin menangis. Mrs Jung juga melihatnya namun ia hanya diam saja.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menyakiti Karam hyung" ucap Changmin sambil menahan lengan Yunho.

"Lepaskan" desis Yunho kelam.

Changmin bergeming.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!" teriak Yunho menggelegar.

Dengan berat hati Changmin melepaskan tangannya di lengan Yunho dan membiarkan hyungnya kembali menyeret Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK

Cklek cklek

Setelah mendengar pintu kamar Yunho terkunci, Changmin dan Mrs Jung berlarian menuju kamar Yunho dan menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu.

.

.

.

Yunho melemparkan Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dan mulai melepaskan bajunya satu persatu.

"Y-Yunho-ah apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Layani aku" sahut Yunho dingin sambil menghempaskan atasan terakhirnya ke lantai.

"Ta-Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menunggu hingga aku sembuh" cicit Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang. Dan sebagai istri yang baik kau harus melakukannya" ucap Yunho seraya melepaskan sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Jaejoong panik bukan main. Dirinya mencoba lari menuju pintu namun mendapati pintu itu terkunci.

Duk duk duk

"Buka! Siapapun tolong aku!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan.

Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, meraih pinggangnya dan menyeretnya lagi menuju tempat tidur.

"Andwee lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong meronta kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong.

Brukk

Tubuh kurus Jaejoong kembali terlempar ke ranjang. Yunho beranjak menduduki paha Jaejoong dan membuka paksa pakaian Jaejoong. Setelah berhasil Yunho beralih membuka celana istrinya tapi tangan Jaejoong berusaha menahannya.

"Kumohon Yunho-ah hiks….jangan lakukan ini padaku huhuhu"

.

.

.

Changmin dan Mrs Jung mendengar semua percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin menjadi ikut panik ketika mengetahui hyung cantiknya berada dalam bahaya.

Duk duk duk

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan hyung!" Changmin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yunho.

 _"_ _Changmin...hiks…tolong aku!"_

Changmin dapat mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

BRUAAKKK

Mrs Jung dan Changmin langsung mundur ke belakang ketika pintu kamar Yunho dihantam dari dalam. Sepertinya Yunho melemparkan sesuatu ke arah pintu.

"Umma tolong lakukan sesuatu"

"Apa yang harus umma lakukan? Biarkan saja toh kita juga sudah membayarnya" ucap Mrs Jung tak acuh kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Umma! Dia bukan pelacur!" ucap Changmin geram sambil mengejar ummanya.

"Dengar Jung Changmin, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat keluarga Jung, _we want it we get it_. Jika kau mau menolong namja itu silahkan, tapi kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

Changmin mengertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Diambilnya kunci mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Dirinya tak akan tahan jika harus mendengar tangis pilu Jaejoong sepanjang malam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Suara tangisan Jaejoong memenuhi kamar Yunho. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan _hole_ nya berdenyut perih. Tubuhnya lengket dan penuh oleh bercak merah hasil kerja keras Yunho. Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Yunho memperlakukannya kasar tidak lembut seperti biasanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namja musang itu? Jaejoong sudah memohon, meronta, menendang, bahkan mencakarnya tapi Yunho seperti banteng mengamuk yang tidak peduli apapun. Namja Jung itu menggagahi Jaejoong dan menumpahkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong hingga penuh.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di perutnya dan beringsut menjauh hingga ke pinggir ranjang. Ditekuknya tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing yang tengah tidur. Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri mencoba mencari kehangatan.

'Umma Joongie sakit….'

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

"Yunho-san istri anda cantik sekali. Yunho-san beruntung sekali mendapatkannya" puji Ayumi ceria.

" _Arigato gonzaimasu_ Ayumi-san"

Yunho tersenyum, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang memuji kecantikan istrinya. Padahal sebelumnya belum ada yang memuji Karam cantik. Apakah Karam melakukan operasi plastik? Tiba-tiba Yunho menjadi penasaran dengan wujud Karam saat ini.

"Ayumi-san, bisakah anda memberitahukan bagaimana penampilan istri saya sekarang? Setelah saya mengalami kecelakaan saya tidak pernah melihatnya lagi"

Ayumi merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Kecelakaan itu sangat berpengaruh besar pada hidup namja tampan itu.

"Tentu saja Yunho-san. Istri anda memiliki mata yang bulat dan besar dengan _onyx_ hitam kelam yang indah. Hidungnya mancung, bibir semerah _cherry_ serta tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya membuatnya _kawaiii desu_ "

 **Deg**

Karam tidak memiliki tahi lalat di wajahnya, dan warna mata Karam adalah cokelat bukan hitam. Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan keras, jari tangannya bergerak gelisah.

"Apakah dia memakai kalung berbentuk salib dengan permata di pinggirannya?"

"Dia tidak memakai kalung itu Yunho-san"

"Oh baiklah mungkin dia lupa memakainya. Adakah hal unik lain yang ada dalam diri istri saya?"

"Ah ne! Istri anda memiliki kebiasaan mencebilkan bibir merahnya ketika kesal. Saya melihatnya tadi ketika anda melarangnya memesan es krim hihihi~ Oh ya dia juga memiliki tanda lahir di lehernya yang membuatnya terlihat sexy"

PRAKK

"Yunho-san! _daijobu_?"

Ayumi kaget ketika melihat gelas _wine_ di tangan Yunho pecah. Apakah dirinya salah bicara?

" _Gomenasai_ Ayumi-san saya terlalu bersemangat. Saya permisi sebentar" ucap Yunho sambil menampilkan senyuman mautnya.

"Hai. Silahkan Yunho-san"

Yunho meraih tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Tangannya mengepal erat, rahangnya mengeras hingga otot lehernya menonjol keluar. Siapa yang berani menipunya? Jadi selama ini orang yang ada di sampingnya bukan Karam. Bahkan orang itu juga melakukan hal intim dengannya. Namja murahan eoh?

Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau aku juga menikah dengan orang itu. _Fuck_! Berarti semua orang juga tahu dan bersekongkol menipuku? Hahaha malang sekali hidupmu Jung Yunho!

Aku merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia. Sejak pertama mereka sudah berbeda dan aku masih tetap mempercayainya. Jadi semua perhatiannya selama ini hanyalah acting belaka. Berapa uang yang di keluarkan keluarga Jung untuk membayarnya? Tapi kuakui jika suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan Karam.

Ketika Yunho tiba di toilet dia mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang bertengkar. Salah satunya adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Karam. Yunho bersembunyi dan mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka.

Joongie? Hyunjoong hyung? Ah jadi begitu ceritanya, penipu ini benar-benar pintar sekali berbohong. Jadi namamu Kim Jaejoong… akan kuingat sampai mati.

"YA! AKU MENIKAHINYA KARENA UANGNYA! PUAS KAU!"

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Telinganya sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar semua kenyataan pahit yang tersembunyi di balik topeng namja yang disangkanya adalah Karam. Dengan cepat kakinya meninggalkan toilet tersebut.

'Kim Jaejoong aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita'

.

.

.

 **Yunho POV**

"Kumohon Yunho-ah hiks….jangan lakukan ini padaku huhuhu"

Aku berhenti ketika tangan namja itu menahanku. Dapat kurasakan tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Tidak! Kau tidak boleh lemah Jung Yunho dia hanya pura-pura. Ingat! Dia adalah penipu ulung.

Duk duk duk

 _"_ _Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan hyung!"_

Aku mendengar suara Changmin menggedor pintu kamarku dari luar.

"Changmin...hiks…tolong aku!"

Tiba-tiba emosiku naik lagi mendengarnya meminta tolong pada _dongsaeng_ ku satu-satunya. Sejauh apa hubungan mereka? Apakah namja ini juga menggoda Changmin?

Kuambil lampu nakas di samping kanan tempat tidur dan langsung kulemparkan ke arah pintu.

BRUAAKK

"Aku tidak suka mendengar kau menyebutkan nama namja lain saat kau bersamaku" desisku tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kubuka tautan celana namja itu dan kubuang ke lantai, dia terus meronta dan menendang perutku. Dia mencoba lari beranjak dari ranjang namun dengan cepat kuraih pergelangan kakinya hingga dia jatuh lagi. Aku mulai melepaskan celanaku sendiri sehingga kami berdua dalam keadaan polos.

Aku merendahkan sedikit badanku dan mulai menyerang lehernya. Kujilati leher mulus itu dan kuhisap kuat-kuat.

"Aww hiks … lepaskan!"

Jaejoong merasakan lehernya panas dan perih ketika Yunho menyedotnya dengan seluruh tenaganya. Tangan mungilnya memukuli bahu dan punggung Yunho sedangkan kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah.

Grepp

"AH!"

"Berhenti meronta atau kuhancurkan milikmu yang kecil ini" ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam kuat buah kembar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangis tersedu mendengarnya. Yunho benar-benar terlihat menakutkan saat ini. Apa yang terjadi pada namja musang itu?

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menciumi seluruh tubuhnya dan memberikannya tanda kepemilikan. Sekali-sekali Jaejoong menjerit kecil saat Yunho menghisap kulitnya terlalu kuat. Namja cantik itu menutup matanya dan berdoa agar hal jelek yang dia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya mansion Jung terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya. Para maid sibuk bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan sarapan. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kejadian tadi malam. Para maid memang tidak tidur di rumah utama, mereka memiliki asrama sendiri di samping rumah utama.

Mrs Jung terlihat sudah rapi dan duduk manis di meja makan. Dia sedang membaca majalah bisnis minggu ini sembari meminum kopi. Beberapa saat kemudian Mrs Jung melihat Changmin yang baru pulang dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Changmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar dengan penampilan habis mandi.

"Umma bagaimana keadaannya? Jika hyung benar-benar melakukannya tadi malam penyamaran Jaejoong hyung pasti ketahuan"

"Kita masih belum bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu Minnie. Seorang namja tidak memiliki selaput dara seperti pada perempuan yang menandakan mereka masih perawan. Kupikir Yunho tidak akan mengetahuinya"

"Semoga saja"

Tepat pukul 8 pagi berbagai jenis makanan sudah tersaji di meja. Mrs Jung dan Changmin memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka dengan diam. Mereka terlihat gelisah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Cklek cklek

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, namja tampan itu keluar dengan hanya memakai celana training saja. Yunho membiarkan tubuh atasnya terbuka. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Oh Yunho-ah kau sudah bangun sayang? Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini biar umma ambilkan" ucap Mrs Jung pada putra pertamanya.

"Roti dan susu" sahut Yunho kemudian duduk di samping ummanya.

Mrs Jung langsung mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai. Kemudian diambilnya gelas kosong Yunho dan mengisinya dengan susu.

"Jja makanlah"

Yunho mengambil roti tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Changmin terlihat saling melirik dengan Mrs Jung.

"Karam hyung mana hyung?" tanya Changmin takut-takut.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab, di letakkanya rotinya yang tinggal setengah. Diambilnya gelas susu di sampingnya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu kembali diletakkanya gelas kosong itu ke meja.

"Dia masih tidur, mungkin kelelahan. Aku ingin minta maaf atas tingkahkku tadi malam. Mianhae…" ucap Yunho kalem.

Mrs Jung dan Changmin mendesah lega. Sepertinya Yunho masih tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ania Yunho-ah kami mengerti kau dalam keadaan emosi tadi malam. Jika umma boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mrs Jung hati-hati.

"Hmm hanya masalah kecil. Ada seorang namja yang berusaha mendekati Karam. Dan Karam bersikap baik pada namja itu membuat namja itu semakin besar kepala dan berpikir jika dirinya memiliki kesempatan. Hal ini membuatku tidak senang. Umma tahu sendiri jika **aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh orang lain** " desis Yunho sambil menatap orang di depannya.

Changmin yang ada di depan Yunho menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Mata itu terlihat kosong namun tetap tidak mengurangi ketajamannya. Entah mengapa Changmin merasa jika Yunho sedang memberinya peringatan secara tidak langsung.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas sarapannya" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

Yunho berbalik perlahan dan berjalan santai menuju kamarnya seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu . Sedangkan Changmin dan Mrs Jung terbelalak lebar melihat punggung Yunho. Terdapat bekas cakaran yang memanjang hingga meninggalkan bekas merah pada kulit cokelat _honey_ putra pertama keluarga Jung itu. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti menyimpulkan jika Yunho habis melakukan malam yang panas dan liar.

Changmin menggenggam sendok di tangannya dengan erat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Sedangkan Mrs Jung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyum puas. 'Aku akan mengikuti permainan kalian, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi' batin Yunho menyeringai. Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Namja musang itu mengernyit merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya perih saat air _shower_ mengguyur tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho sudah rapi dan bersiap menuju ke kantor. Namun Yunho teringat sesuatu, namja yang semalam digagahinya itu belum mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Apa dia masih tidur? Yunho mulai gelisah.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dirabanya permukaan tempat tidur dan dapat ditemukannya sebuah gundukan berbungkus selimut di pinggir ranjang. Yunho perlahan membawa tangannya ke hidung Jaejoong dan merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur.

Yunho mendesah lega. 'Setidaknya namja ini masih hidup.' Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Tepat setelahnya mata besar namja cantik itu perlahan terbuka.

.

.

Yunho berhenti sebentar ketika melewati dapur.

"Bibi Jang" panggilnya pelan.

"Ne tuan muda" ujar bibi Jang mengampiri Yunho.

"Ehmm a-anu i-itu Karam…"

"Ye?" Bibi Jang bingung melihat Yunho yang terlihat gugup dan gelisah di tempatnya.

Hahh~ Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tolong bantu Karam membersihkan diri" ucap Yunho dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Bibi Jang menatap kepergian Yunho penuh tanda tanya. Namun dirinya tetap menjalankan perintah Yunho dan berjalan menuju kamar namja tampan itu. Yeoja tua itu sangat kaget ketika membuka kamar Yunho dan melihat keadaan kamar yang kacau balau. Pakaian berserakan di lantai, juga bantal guling berceceran di sampingnya, lampu nakas yang pecah di dekat pintu. Dan..

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoong-ssi! apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Bibi Jang langsung berlari menuju Jaejoong yang meringkuk di pojok ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Bibi Jang dapat melihat di sprei terdapat noda darah serta cairan putih yang lengket. Tubuh putih mulus itu sekarang penuh dengan bercak merah yang sudah berubah keunguan. Dan di lehernya juga terdapat bekas gigitan.

Perlahan bibi Jang mengelus tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang bibi Jang dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan mata indah itu mulai hidup dan mulai menitikkan kristal beningnya.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? " lirih bibi Jang. Tangan keriputnya mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. Yeoja tua itu ikut menangis melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang menyedihkan.

"Huhuhuhu"

Jaejoong langsung menubruk tubuh tua bibi Jang kemudian menangis keras di pundaknya. Dirinya merasa diperlakukan sebagai pelacur. Tubuhnya sakit semua terlebih hatinya…

.

.

.

Yunho tiba di kantornya dan langsung menuju ruang rapat. Rapat hari ini akan membahas tentang pemasukan dan pengeluaran perusahaan selama bulan Januari. Yunho duduk di kursi pimpinan Jung dengan Taeyang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yunho terlihat serius mendengarkan seluruh jalannya rapat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman ketika mendengar bahwa pemasukan Jung corp meningkat drastis. Mungkin dirinya akan mengambil liburan dengan istrinya ke pulau Jeju.

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba Yunho terlihat tidak tenang di kursinya.

 _"_ _Kumohon Yunho-ah hiks….jangan lakukan ini padaku huhuhu…"_

Suara tangisan namja cantik itu kembali hadir di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Hiks…hikss appo...stop Yunho-ah"_

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipis namja tampan itu. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir suar-suara tersebut.

 _"_ _Hikss…hiksss…umma…appa…"_

BRAKK

Yunho memukul meja dengan kepalan tanganya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya yang tampan. Yunho berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan rapat menuju ruangannya sendiri.

"Maaf. Sajangnim sedang tidak enak badan, rapat dibubarkan. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian"

Taeyang membungkuk dan melenggang pergi menuju ruangan Yunho. Ketika sampai di ruangan direktur, Taeyang melihat Yunho sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Sajangnim"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Taeyang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" ucap Yunho datar.

Taeyang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Firasatnya mengatakan jika sebentar lagi namja di depannya itu pasti akan meledak. Terasa dari auranya yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Apa maksud anda sajangnim?" Taeyang mencoba tenang.

"KIM JAEJOONG! KENAPA NAMJA ITU ADA DI POSISI KARAM?! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MEMBODOHIKU?!"

Taeyang diam dan menutup matanya mendengar kemarahan Yunho. Apakah sudah waktunya terbongkar?

"Aku memperkosanya tadi malam" ucap Yunho dingin.

Taeyang membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku menidurinya tadi malam! _And you know what? HE'S FUCKING VIRGIN!_ Hal yang tidak mungkin Karam miliki! DAN KAU MASIH MAU BERBOHONG PADAKU?!"

Namja yang merupakan tangan kanan Jung Yunho itu terdiam. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Kau besar bersamaku Taeyang-ah…" Suara Yunho terdengar sangat lelah.

"Kita selalu bersama dari kita masih kecil. Jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai teman, tolong ceritakan semuanya padaku"

Taeyang mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Haruskah ia membuka semuanya? Namja berwajah tampan itu memandang wajah teman kecilnya itu dengan sendu.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah…"

.

.

Malam harinya Yunho tiba di mansion Jung dengan tubuh yang letih. Dia ingin cepat pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

"Jung Yunho!"

Namja tampan itu langsung menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Kakinya berhenti di dekat ruang tamu keluarga Jung.

Tap tap tap

Buaghh!

Yunho kaget bukan main ketika merasakan seseorang memukulnya dengan keras hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Karam?!" bentak Mr Jung.

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk melayaniku sebagai seorang istri" jawab Yunho sambil berusaha kembali berdiri.

"Melayani katamu? KAU MEMPERKOSANYA JUNG YUNHO! Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang barbar!"

"Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan istrimu?! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau membuatnya trauma dan terluka! Ingat Jung Yunho, jika bukan karena istrimu, kau pasti tidak akan bisa berada di sini berdiri dengan kedua kakimu itu! Appa benar-benar kecewa padamu" ucap Mr Jung kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dia membersihkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya ketika air _shower_ memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil di tubuhnya yang lelah. Setelah selesai dan memakai piyama, Yunho beranjak tidur. Namun dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan istrinya di sampingnya.

Yunho akhirnya beranjak bangun dan menuju ke kamar Jaejoong.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Tuan muda Yunho"

"Bibi Jang? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Saya menemani tuan Karam yang sakit. Badannya demam dan Dokter mengatakan jika umm…bagian tubuh belakangnya terluka. Sekarang tuan Karam sedang tidur"

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Separah itukah?

"Baiklah terima kasih bibi Jang. Kau boleh pergi, biar aku yang menjaganya"

Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan menuju tempat tidur. Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang dan meraba dahi Jaejoong. Panas…

"Urgh umma…" Jaejoong mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan tampak termenung. Yunho sudah mengetahui semua cerita tentang namja cantik itu dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini saat ini. Perkataan Taeyang tadi siang serta kata-kata appanya membuatnya galau.

.

 ** _._**

Taeyang menceritakan semua tentang diri Jaejoong dan bagaimana Mrs Jung membuatnya menjadi Karam. Yunho mendengarkan semuanya dengan ekspresi serius dan tak percaya.

"Maaf tuan muda, bukannya saya ingin membela satu pihak. Namun saya hanya ingin mengatakan jika menurut saya Jaejoong-ssi hanyalah korban di sini. Seungri mengatakan jika Jaejoong-ssi menolak tawaran ini ketika pertama kali dia menawarkannya. Tapi keadaan keluarga yang mendesaknya untuk menerima tawaran ini. Saya tidak memandang Jaejoong-ssi sebagai ancaman bagi anda. Sehingga saya membiarkannya tetap di sisi anda tanpa mengambil tindakan apapun. Saya hanya melihat perubahan pada diri anda, perubahan yang baik. Maaf atas segala kelancangan saya dalam bicara. Anda boleh menghukum saya seperti biasanya. Saya permisi". Taeyang membungkuk pada Yunho dan mundur ke arah pintu keluar. Sedangkan namja perwaris keluarga Jung itu hanya diam terpaku mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Taeyang.

Yunho menggenggam tangan kurus Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya. Perlahan ditautkannya jemarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong. Kemudian diciumnya punggung tangan istri cantiknya itu dengan lembut.

 _"_ _Mianhae"_

.

.

.

 ** _Tiga hari kemudian_**

Pagi ini Changmin terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya untuk di bawa ke asrama. Besok namja jangkung itu sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga semua keluarga Jung ada di rumah.

Setelah memasukkan tiga toples kue kering ke kopernya, Changmin beranjak keluar kamar. Changmin berjalan kesusahan saat menuruni tangga. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu rakus, membawa terlalu banyak makanan di koper dan tas ranselnya.

Saat tiba di anak tangga terakhir Changmin melihat pintu kamar Jaejoong yang masih tertutup. Namja cantik itu tidak mau keluar kamar setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Jaejoong terus mengkunci kamarnya tanpa membiarkan seorangpun masuk. Bahkan dirinya belum makan sama sekali sejak hari itu. Changmin berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Hyung aku akan kembali ke asrama. Kau tidak ingin mengantarku?"

Hening~

"Baiklah hyung aku pergi dulu. Anyeong" ucap Changmin menyerah.

Cklek

Kunci pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dari dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin meraih _handle_ pintu dan membukanya.

Brukk

Changmin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba menubruknya.

"Bawa aku pergi…bawa aku pergi dari sini. _Jeball_ Minnie…bawa aku pergi" ucap Jaejoong bergetar

"Hyung..."

"Ehemm!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass di belakang mereka. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang lupa mengunci pintu kembali. Namja musang itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

"Changmin keluarlah" ucap Yunho mutlak.

Namja jangkung itu melihat Jaejoong yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon. Changmin sungguh dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan hyung cantiknya sendirian. Tapi dirinya juga tidak mau membuat hyung kandungnya marah dan melampiaskannya pada Jaejoong.

Changmin mencium kening Jaejoong lama kemudian berbisik di telinga namja cantik itu…

 _"_ _Maafkan aku hyung"_

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan mencoba mengejar Changmin yang melangkah keluar. Tapi Yunho menangkapnya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Tidakk! Changmin! Lepas!" teriak Jaejoong meronta dari pelukan Yunho.

PLAKK

"Lepaskan aku!" Yunho tetap pada posisinya.

PLAKKK

"Hiks hiks AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Jaejoong keras.

"Tampar saja aku hingga kau puas jika itu membuatmu senang" ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga hingga pinggang namja tampan itu menabrak meja nakas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Prangg

Vas bunga di atas meja nakas jatuh di dekat Yunho dan pecah berkeping-keping. Yunho mendengar Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil sesuatu didekatnya. Yunho sontak berdiri, dia tahu benda apa itu. Namja Jung itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Hentikan"

"Lepaskan! Biar aku mati saja!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha menggoreskan pecahan vas itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan emosi Yunho menangkap pecahan beling tersebut dan membiarkannya menancap di telapak tangannya. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Darah Yunho mulai mengalir membasahi tangan Jaejoong. Hal ini otomatis membuat Jaejoong menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Prekk

Yunho melempar pecahan vas itu ke lantai. Dahinya mengernyit menahan perih di tangannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju Jaejoong dan meraih dagu mungil namja cantik itu.

" ** _You. Are. Mine_**. Jadi jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mati tanpa seijinku" desis Yunho di depan wajah Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Tubuh Jaejoong langsung jatuh ke tempat tidur. Ditelungkupkannya tubuh ringkihnya itu dan kembali meratapi nasibnya.

"Hikss…"

 _'_ _Kenapa jadi seperti ini….'_

.

.

.

Setelah menangis seharian Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bangkit. Dirinya adalah namja yang kuat. Dia harus menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik agar cepat keluar dari rumah ini.

Jaejoong melihat jam menunjukkan angka 9 malam. Dia terus menangis dan ketiduran. Jaejoong pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Dilihatnya tampilannya yang menyedihkan di kaca kamar mandi. Matanya membengkak dengan lingkaran hitam menggantung di bawahnya. Kulitnya yang biasanya putih bersinar kini terlihat lebih pucat.

Kakinya berjalan menuju _bath up_ dan mulai berendam dengan sabun aroma _vanilla_ kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa tadi pagi. Perlahan mata indah namja cantik itu kembali menggenang.

'Kenapa kau membiarkan tanganmu terluka?' batin Jaejoong pilu.

Apa kau begitu bodoh hingga menggenggam pecahan kaca yang tajam dengan tangan kosong?'

' _Pabbo_! Jung Yunho _pabbo_!'

"Hikss…huhu…"

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur.

"Bibi Jang kenapa belum tidur?"

"Oh Jaejoong-ssi kau mengagetkanku. Aku sedang membungkus makanan ini dan menaruhnya di kulkas"

Jaejoong memandang bibi Jang dengan mata menyipit dan bibir mengerucut.

"Baiklah baiklah Jaejoongie~"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah cantik itu. Bibi Jang sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilnya secara formal.

"Kenapa sisa makanannya banyak sekali ?"

"Itu karena tidak ada yang makan di rumah hari ini. Tuan muda Changmin dan orang tuanya sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Biasanya Mr dan Mrs Jung akan menginap untuk menemani tuan muda Changmin dan baru pulang besok pagi"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Meski tak terlihat, tuan muda Changmin sebenarnya masih manja. Maklum umurnya masih 18 tahun. Badannya saja yang bongsor membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Tuan muda juga meloncati beberapa kelas sehingga sering dikira lebih tua dari umur aslinya"

"Oh jadi begitu"

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya bibi Jang khawatir.

"Ne bibi Jang. Aku lapar~"

"Ah akhirnya ada yang makan juga. Akan kupanasi sebentar, tunggu dulu ya"

"Eung~" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lucu. "Umm…bibi Jang?"

"Ye?"

"B-bagaimana dengan Yunho?" gugup namja cantik itu.

"Tuan muda juga belum makan. Sejak tadi pagi dia tidak keluar kamar"

Deg

Jaejoong menjadi gelisah setelah mendengarnya. Terselip perasaan khawatir di hatinya.

.

.

.

Namja bermata doe itu makan dengan lahap dan selesai dengan cepat. Setelah mencuci piringnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di pintu kamar, Jaejoong melirik kamar Yunho yang ada di samping kamarnya.

Sesungguhnya Jaejoong masih trauma dengan kamar itu. Namun rasa khawatirnya lebih besar sehingga kakinya bergerak sendiri memasuki kamar suaminya. Ruangannya sudah agak gelap hanya lampu tidur yang menyala temaram.

 **Deg**

Jaejoong dapat melihat banyak kapas dengan noda darah bertebaran di lantai dekat ranjang. Yunho terlihat sudah tidur dengan tangan yang terluka menggantung di sisi ranjang. Jaejoong langsung berjongkok kemudian mulai membersihkan kapas-kapas penuh noda darah itu. Mata bambinya terasa panas.

Diraihnya tangan Yunho yang dibungkus perban dengan asal-asalan. Perban itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah kecoklatan. Jaejoong membuka perban itu dengan hati-hati kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia dapat melihat luka Yunho cukup dalam.

Diambilnya obat merah dari kotak P3K dan meneteskannya ke luka Yunho. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya juga ikut menetes mengenai telapak tangan namja tampan itu. _Andwe!_ Jaejoong langsung menghapus air matanya kasar.

Ditiupnya luka Yunho pelan agar tidak perih kemudian kembali dibalutnya dengan perban yang masih bersih. Sudah selesai…

Jaejoong mencium telapak tangan Yunho yang terluka kemudian meletakkanya dengan hati-hati.

 _"_ _Saranghae"_ bisik namja cantik itu kemudian beranjak keluar dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari perlahan mata musang itu mulai terbuka…menampilkan manik cokelat hazelnya yang kosong.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

 ** _6 February_**

Hari ini Jaejoong sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Ternyata Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama kuliah di Toho University dengan angkatan yang sama namun jurusannya berbeda.

Changmin harus tinggal di asrama karena memang hal ini merupakan peraturan di keluarga Jung. Setiap putra keluarga Jung harus tinggal di asrama selama menempuh pendidikan. Dengan tujuan agar mereka dapat hidup mandiri dan menjadi pribadi yang bertanggung jawab.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi dan mulai membantu para maid memasak. Setelah itu pergi ke kamar Yunho untuk menyiapkan baju untuk suaminya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho masih di kamar mandi, sehingga dengan secepat kilat dia mengambil jas Yunho di ruang _wardrobe_ dan memilih setelan jas yang pantas.

Krieet

Jaejoong yang mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka langsung melesat keluar. Sedangkan Yunho menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara derap kaki yang berlari menjauh. Yunho berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan dan duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Saat sedang asyik mengeringkan rambut, Yunho menemukan sebuah setelan jas di sampingnya. Ah~ berarti derap langkah tadi adalah milik istrinya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Istrinya sungguh imut ania?

.

.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu terlihat makan dengan tenang atau lebih tepatnya canggung. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang kesusahan saat harus makan menggunakan tangan kanan. Yunho kidal.

"Umm biar aku menyuapimu" ujar Jaejoong mengambil alih sendok di tangan Yunho.

Namja tampan itu diam dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari istrinya. Setelah selesai Yunho berniat langsung berangkat ke kantor. Namun Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidak memakai dasi yang telah disiapkannya tadi. ' _Pabbo_ Joongie tangannya kan masih sakit' batinnya.

"Yunho-ah tunggu sebentar"

Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kamar Yunho dan menemukan dasi itu tergeletak di kasur. Diambilnya dasi itu dan kembali berlari ke tempat Yunho berada. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai mendekat dan membuka lipatan kerah Yunho. Dengan hati berdebar namja cantik itu memasangkan dasi itu pada kerah leher suaminya.

Deg deg deg

Aroma maskulin tubuh Yunho tercium oleh Jaejoong. Namja bermata besar itu mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Jung Yunho benar-benar tampan. Matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibir tebalnya sexy, dan rahang tegas itu hahh~

"Tanganmu berhenti bekerja"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memasang dasi Yunho dengan cepat.

"Sudah" ucapnya malu.

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Jaejoong memandang punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh, namun alisnya bertaut ketika melihat namja bermata musang itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

Setelah sampai di depannya Yunho terlihat sedikit merendahkan badannya dan~

Cup

"Gomawo. Aku berangkat"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium Yunho. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namja Jung itu benar-benar membuat hidup Jaejoong seperti naik _roller coaster_. Kadang kasar, kadang lembut, benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

 ** _Toho University_**

"Hyung!"

"Park Junsu!"

Kyaaaa! Kedua _uke_ cantik itu saling berpelukan. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karena libur semester.

"Yah hyung, kau memanggilku apa tadi? Aku masih Kim Junsu" _pout_ namja imut pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu.

"Sama saja toh sebentar lagi akan berubah jadi Park" ucapan Jaejoong membuat wajah Junsu memerah.

"Kau juga sudah berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong" kini giliran Jaejoong yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus

Keduanya saling pandang dengan wajah semerah tomat dan mata saling memicing imut.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Namja cantik itu langsung menoleh ketika namanya di panggil. Jaejoong melihat Changmin berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

GREPP

"Yah! Minnie turunkan aku" pekik Jaejoong.

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan mengangkatnya. Membuat kaki Jaejoong tidak menapak tanah.

"Hah~ aku merindukanmu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu tanpa was-was. Aku benci memanggilmu dengan nama namja jalang itu" ujar Changmin sambil menurunkan Jaejoong.

"Yah!" Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Hehe~ hyung tidak membeli hadiah untuk Yunho hyung?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Hari ini Yunho hyung ulang tahun. Kami memang tidak pernah merayakannya sih karena Yunho hyung tidak suka. Tapi dia selalu menerima hadiah dari kami"

"Yunho ulang tahun…" gumam Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah hyung aku ada kelas sebentar lagi bye~"

Cup

Changmin langsung berlari setelah mencium pipi hyung cantiknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 ** _The Red Ocean Caffe_**

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang anda berikan Tuan Jung. Senang berbisnis dengan anda"

"Sama-sama tuan Seong" Yunho tersenyum pada mitra kerjanya.

Yunho menyalami Mr Seong dan sekretarisnya yang akan beranjak pergi. Ketika menyalami sekretaris Mr Seong, Yunho merasa tangannya di genggam erat kemudian dibelai seduktif. Nampaknya yeoja itu ingin menggoda Yunho.

"Apakah yeoja itu cantik?" tanya Yunho setelah Mr Seong pergi.

"Ne"

"Cantik mana dengan istriku?"

Taeyang tersenyum "Istri anda adalah namja tercantik yang pernah saya temui"

"Kalau dengan Karam?"

"Mereka memiliki kecantikan yang berbeda. Istri anda memiliki _visual_ yang indah dan terkesan polos. Jika semua orang perlu menggunakan _make up_ untuk tampil cantik bahkan banyak yang merubah bentuk wajahnya, istri anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Bahkan ketika bangun tidur tanpa riasan apapun di wajahnya, istri anda sudah terlihat bersinar"

"Dan juga….istri anda memiliki hati yang _pure_. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan yang lain"

"Ehem! Umm apakah kau masih belum menemukan keberadaan Karam?" ucap Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika dadanya tiba-tiba berdesir.

"Ne sajangnim. Tuan Karam sedang ada di Kanada bersama seorang pria bermarga Choi. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati liburan"

Yunho tersenyum miris, dia sudah menduga jika Karam berselingkuh. Hahh~ lagi-lagi seperti ini.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang ke kediaman Jung pada sore hari. Setelah sebelumnya mengelilingi _mall_ dan pertokoan di sepanjang daerah Gangnam mencari kado untuk Yunho ditemani Junsu. Tapi pada akhirnya Jaejoong pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa, dia terlalu bingung dan akhirnya tidak menemukan hadiah yang cocok.

.

Malam terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang. Yunho keluar dari mobil dan langsung memasuki kediaman Jung. Namja ganteng itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai satu.

Cklek

" _Saenggil Chuka Hamnida~, Saenggil Chuka Hamnida~, Saranghaneun uri Yunho~, Saenggil Chuka Hamnida_ ~"

Yunho hanya diam di tempat ketika mendapatkan kejutan pada saat dirinya baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yunho-ah, _kajja_ "

Jaejoong langsung meraih tangan Yunho menuju ke arah dapur. Kemudian mendudukkan namja tampan itu di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Jja Yunho-ah ini adalah sup rumput laut, setiap ulang tahun ummaku selalu membuatkanya untukku. Kau harus selalu memakannya saat berulang tahun agar umurmu panjang. Mungkin ini hanya simbol, tapi jika kau mempercayainya maka hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi"

Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah bertanya pada bibi Jang tentang makanan kesukaan Yunho saat ulang tahun. Namun Jaejoong malah mendapatkan informasi yang tidak terduga. Suaminya itu tidak pernah makan sup rumput laut ketika ulang tahun. Padahal hal ini merupakan tradisi orang Korea.

Yunho menerima suapan demi suapan Jaejoong dalam diam. Dirinya yang sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri memang tidak pernah melakukan tradisi ini.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku tidak suka ulang tahunku dirayakan" ucap Yunho saat suapan terakhir.

Jaejoong terdiam _shit_! Dia lupa kata-kata Changmin.

"Mian"

Yunho yang mendengar suara kecewa Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

" _Gwenchana_. Kajja ikut aku"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju ruang keluarga. Kemudian Yunho menyuruh seorang maid untuk membawakan mereka beberapa botol _wine_ dan _pizza_. Akhirnya mereka duduk di atas hambal lembut dari bulu-bulu halus di depan perapian dan menghabiskan waktu mereka hingga malam.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin begini~ aku hic ingin begitu~ ingin ini hic ingin itu hic hehe~ buanyak seka- hic li~ Doraemon~"

Yeah. Jaejoong mabuk.

"Hey sudah, kau terlalu banyak minum. Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu"

Yunho meraih gelas _wine_ di tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Namun Jaejoong terus meronta mengatakan jika dirinya masih kuat minum kemudian menyanyi tidak jelas. Yunho akhinya menggendong istrinya menuju kamarnya.

Yunho membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Setelah menidurkan Jaejoong, Yunho berniat untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri tapi tangan Jaejoong mencekal lengannya.

"Yunnie~" ucapnya manja.

"Yunnie? Nugu?" Yunho kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

" _You are my Yunnie~ my Yunnie bear~_ hihihi~"

Yunho menautkan alisnya. Jadi selama ini yang dipanggil Yunnie adalah dirinya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar. Sebuah panggilan yang manis ania?

" _Yunnie its ok_ , tapi kenapa kau memanggilku _bear_? Apakah aku mirip beruang hm?" ucap Yunho sambil membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Yunnie besar seperti beruang~ Kalau marah juga seperti beruang. Joongie takut sekali waktu Yunnie marah hiks. Yunnie kasar, Joongie benci!"

Yunho tertegun, rasa sesal itu kembali hadir di hatinya.

"Mian itu karena Joongie nakal, jadi Yunnie harus menghukum Joongie"

"Ungg jinjja? Memang apa yang sudah Joongie lakukan?"

"Joongie sudah berbohong pada Yunnie dan berkata bahwa Joongie menikah dengan Yunnie hanya karena uang. Benar kan?"

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk perut Yunho.

"Hiks Joongie minta maaf. Joongie memang butuh uang untuk umma Joongie yang sakit. Jadi Joongie terpaksa menerima tawaran untuk jadi istri Yunnie. Tapi sekarang Joongie benar-benar sayang sama Yunnie. Joongie akan melakukan apapun, _jeball_ Yunnie maafkan Joongie~"

 _Puppy eyes_ itu keluar. Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan mata bulat besarnya yang sedikit berair, alis yang bertaut dan bibir mencebil imut.

"Apakah kau hanya kasihan padaku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng "Mungkin awalnya Joongie memang kasihan, tapi seiring waktu Joongie merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat ada di dekat Yunnie. Joongie tidak suka Yunnie berdekatan dengan yeoja lain. Jika Yunnie sakit Joongie juga merasa sakit. Jika Yunnie senang Joongie juga senang. Joongie merasa bahagia berada di dekat Yunnie"

"Tapi tiba-tiba Joongie sadar, bahwa semua kebahagiaan ini hanya sebentar. Joongie hanya seorang pengganti yang suatu saat harus pergi. Hiks…Joongie juga miskin, Joongie tidak punya hak untuk mencintai Yunnie. Hiks…tapi Joongie sudah terlanjur sayang sama Yunnie. Joongie hiks..tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunnie. Joongie….hikss..hiks Joongie…"

Sreet

"Mmmfffhhh"

Yunho langsung meraih kepala Jaejoong dan memberikannya ciuman yang lembut. Cara yang satu ini memang selalu ampuh meredakan tangis seorang Kim Jaejoong. Perlahan namja cantik itu mulai tenang dan menikmati ciuman lembut suaminya.

Entah mengapa Yunho tidak pernah tahan mendengar tangisan Jaejoong. Dia merasa bahwa namja cantik itu benar-benar memiliki hati yang mulia. Dengan segala kekurangan yang ada di dirinya serta perlakuan kasarnya, Jaejoong masih mau menerimanya. Bukankah seseorang yang mabuk biasanya akan selalu berkata jujur?

"Mmmffuuuahhh"

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Yunnie mau membunuh Joongie huh? Dasar ahjussi mesum!"

Deg

Yunho tertegun mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

Grepp

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi mesum?" Yunho meraih pundak Jaejoong dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Akhh Yunnie membuat Joongie takut" ucap Jaejoong bergetar.

"E-Eh? Mian aku hanya kaget. Hanya satu orang yang pernah memanggilku begitu. Dan orang itu sangat berarti untukku" Yunho mulai melepaskan pundak Jaejoong.

"Apakah orang itu yang menolong Yunnie saat Yunnie terperangkap di lab kimia yang terbakar?"

"Ne"

Benar juga, Yunho sudah pernah menceritakannya pada Jaejoong. Jadi sudah sepantasnya Jaejoong tahu.

"Hihihi~ orang itu adalah Joongie~"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Meskipun namja cantik itu mencintanya bukan berarti dia berhak mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang lain. Tapi bukankah namja cantik itu masih mabuk?

"Joongie masih ingat saat itu Yunnie kehabisan nafas jadi Joongie beri nafas buatan. Hihi~ itu ciuman pertama Joongie~" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Tapi Yunnie nakal, sudah ditolong tapi malah menggigit Joongie"

Deg

Untuk bagian ini Yunho tidak mengatakannya pada Jaejoong, bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada orang lain.

"La-Lalu kenapa kalung itu ada pada Karam?"

"Hmm itu karena Joongie menjatuhkannya saat Joongie bekerja. Saat Joongie kembali untuk mengambilnya kalung itu sudah hilang. Mungkin Karam yang menemukannya"

Yunho terdiam, apakah namja di depannya ini jujur? Ingatannya kembali pada saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mencoba mencari secuil ingatan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya dan penyelamatnya.

Hening~

Yunho masih terus berpikir. Waktu dia membuka matanya saat itu dia melihat leher putih mulus bak pualam, kalung berbentuk salib…

Wait…

Ohmmo! Setelah diingat-ingat Yunho juga melihat sesuatu yang lain di leher itu.

.

 _"_ _Oh ya dia juga memiliki tanda lahir di lehernya yang membuatnya terlihat sexy"_

.

Kata-kata Ayumi kembali mampir di kepala Yunho. Hahaha namja bermata musang itu tertawa, takdir benar-benar mempermainkan mereka ania? Mata Yunho terasa panas, orang yang dicarinya selama bertahun-tahun kini ada di depannya. Seseorang yang menjadi obsesinya, seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, seseorang yang selalu hadir di mimpinya tiap malam.

"Jadi…kau adalah penyelamatku yang kucari selama ini?"

" Eungg! ne Yunnie~ _na ya~_ "

Srett

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong.

Cup cup cup cup

Cup cup cup cup cup cup

Namja tampan itu kemudian menciumi wajah Jaejoong membabi buta karena terlalu bahagia.

"Kyahaha Yunnie~ geli~ hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

Mr dan Mrs Jung baru tiba dari sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh perusahaan patner Jung corp. Pesta itu begitu meriah dan hanya dihadiri oleh kalangan yang berduit saja. Mr Jung terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam plus dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya, sedangkan Mrs Jung terlihat memukau dengan setelan jas putih yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping dan kakinya yang jenjang.

Pasangan suami istri Jung itu memasuki rumah utama dan berniat langsung menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Namun ketika melewati ruang keluarga mereka melihat botol-botol wine yang berserakan di hambal depan perapian, juga satu loyang pizza yang hanya berkurang dua potong. Siapa yang baru saja berpesta? Bukankah satu-satunya _food monster_ di rumah itu sudah kembali ke asrama?

 _"_ _Kyahaha Yunnie~ geli~ hahahahaha!"_

Dua orang itu kemudian mendengar suara tawa Jaejoong dari kamar namja cantik itu. Oh? Yunnie? Apakah Jaejoong sudah berbaikan dengan putra mereka?

Mr Jung tersenyum dan melangkah menuju hambal di depan perapian kemudian meraih dua buah gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan wine.

" _Would you like some wine_ Mrs Jung?"

Heechul tersenyum pada suaminya. " _Sure_ Mr Jung"

.

.

.

"Hmm hmm _appa gom, omma gom, aegy gom_ ~ hihihi~"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Jaejoong sekarang sudah berada di pangkuan Yunho dan kembali bernyanyi tidak jelas sambil menggoyangkan badannya seperti anak kecil. Sedang Yunho hanya diam memeluk istrinya dan menyerukan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Sekarang Yunho tahu kenapa dia begitu _addicted_ dengan wangi _vanilla_ dan kebiasaanya yang suka menggigit Jaejoong.

" _Appa gomu tung tungee~ omma_ _gomu_ Nngghh!"

Jaejoong menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika merasakan lehernya disapu oleh benda kenyal yang panas dan basah. Kenangan saat malam Yunho memperkosanya kembali berputar di otaknya. Sehingga dia otomatis langsung beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya dan mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga jatuh dari ranjang.

Gubrrakk

"Aww.."

Yunho mencoba berdiri kembali dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dirabanya permukaan ranjang itu mencari istrinya. Jaejoong tampak membungkus dirinya seperti kepompong dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Baby kenapa kau mendorongku?" ucap Yunho berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi Jaejoong.

"Joongie takut…"

Srakk

"Andwee jangan paksa Joongie lagi. Joongie bukan pelacur, _jeball_ Yunnie…huhuhu"

"Ssshh _mianhae_ ….Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu lagi. Waktu itu aku sangat emosi. Maafkan aku ne?"

Yunho memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum, tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Tapi Joongie juga harus siap jika Yunnie menginginkannya. Joongie kan istri Yunnie"

"Ta-Tapi rasanya sakit sekali Yunnie. Joongie tidak kuat, Joongie bisa mati"

"Ssstt tidak boleh bilang begitu. Sekali lagi maafkan Yunnie karena Yunnie melakukannya dengan kasar padahal saat itu adalah pengalaman pertama Joongie. Jika Yunnie mempersiapkan Joongie dengan baik dan melakukannya dengan lembut Yunnie jamin Joongie akan merasakan hal yang berbeda. Percaya sama Yunnie, Yunnie janji "

"…."

"Apa Joongie tidak ingin punya _aegya_ dari Yunnie hm?" ucap Yunho ketika merasakan istrinya masih ragu.

"Aegya?"

"Ne sayang, _aegya_ yang lucu dan cantik milik Joongie dan Yunnie. Kita harus melakukan hubungan suami-istri untuk mendapatkan _aegya_. Joongie mau?"

Jaejoong terdiam, otaknya mencoba berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti namja cantik itu beranjak memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya.

"Joongie ingin punya _aegya_ dari Yunnie~" gumamnya malu-malu di dada Yunho.

Hehehe~ namja Jung itu menyeringai mendengarnya…

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ruang keluarga_**

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk _uri_ Yunho?" tanya Mrs Jung pada suaminya.

"Ne. Sebuah apartemen di daerah Gangnam. Sebagai pesiapan jika dia dan istrinya ingin pindah. Yunho mengatakan jika dia ingin hidup mandiri dengan istrinya. Sehingga aku sengaja membelikannya apartement yang tidak jauh dari kantor dan juga dekat dengan universitas Toho untuk memudahkan mereka"

Mrs Jung merengut tidak suka. Kenapa suaminya sangat perhatian dengan Jaejoong? Namja miskin itu kan hanyalah pengganti. Mrs Jung kembali meneguk wine di tanganya.

 _"_ _Ahh ahh ah Yunnie you are so big! I'm gonna die!"_

"Uhuk uhukk" Mrs Jung tersedak ketika mendengar desahan Jaejoong dari kamar sebelah.

"Yeobo gwenchana?" ucap Mr Jung sambil membelai tengkuk istrinya.

"Hahh tidak tahu malu sekali namja itu"

"Memang kenapa? Biarkan saja namanya juga pengantin baru" ucap Mr Jung tersenyum

"Tapi jika mereka sering melakukannya namja itu bisa hamil. Aku tidak sudi punya cucu dari namja miskin sepertinya"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Jaejoong? Memang kenapa kalau anak itu miskin? Ingat yeobo, dialah yang membuat _uri_ Yunho sembuh" Mr Jung mencoba bersabar

"Itu karena kita membayarnya. Orang miskin itu sama saja, mereka pasti hanya mengincar harta kita"

Mr Jung terdiam. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya.

"Apakah kau lupa kalau suamimu ini awalnya juga miskin?"

DEG

"Y-Yeobo…"

"Apakah aku pernah mengincar hartamu? Kami memang orang miskin tapi kami tidak serendah itu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa memandang status kita berdua. Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk membuatmu bahagia dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun hingga kita bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika kami kaum miskin hanyalah pengeruk uang?"

"Hannie bukan begitu aku-

"Cukup Chullie. Kupikir setelah kita hidup bersama selama lebih dari 20 tahun kau sudah mengerti diriku. Haha Mian jika sampai sekarang aku belum bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku paham jika kau masih memendam rasa dendam serta kekecewaan karena sudah menikah dengan namja miskin sepertiku"

Mr Jung tersenyum miris dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Meningalkan istrinya yang diam mematung dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…"

Benar. Mr Jung atau Jung Hankyung memang berasal dari keluarga miskin di China. Hankyung pergi ke Korea karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari salah satu universitas di Seoul. Dan pada saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Kim Heechul. Anak bungsu dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki beberapa cabang yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Heechul memiliki perawakan yang langsing, wajah yang cantik, dan kulit yang bersinar. Meski sifatnya angkuh hal itu tetap membuat seorang Jung Hankyung jatuh cinta. Namun Hankyung sadar akan status mereka yang berbeda sehingga dia memutuskan untuk hanya mengagumi Heechul dari jauh.

Pada suatu malam Hankyung melihat Heechul dikelilingi oleh banyak namja di club tempatnya bekerja. Heechul terlihat sudah mabuk dan namja-namja itu masih terus memaksa Heechul untuk minum. Hankyung yang tidak tega akhirnya merebut Heechul dari kawanan namja itu dan membawanya ke apartemen kecilnya.

Namun Hankyung tidak pernah menyangka jika namja-namja tadi ternyata juga meminumkan obat perangsang pada Heechul dan berniat memperkosanya beramai-ramai.

Tubuh Heechul terasa panas dan terus merengek untuk disentuh. Hankyung berusaha menolak keinginan Heechul juga keinginan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi semua pertahanan Hankyung runtuh ketika mendengar tangisan Heechul yang terus mengatakan jika tubuhnya terasa sakit. Akhirnya malam itu Hankyung mengambil kesucian Heechul yang berakibat besar pada hidupnya.

Seminggu kemudian Heechul dinyatakan hamil. Namja cantik itu menangis sepanjang hari dan sempat ingin bunuh diri karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan jika dirinya telah dihamili oleh namja China dan miskin pula. Orang tua Heechul murka dan mengusir namja cantik itu dari rumah.

Hankyung yang mendengar hal itu memberanikan diri untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim berniat bertanggung jawab. Setibanya di sana Hankyung dihajar oleh bodyguard keluarga Kim hingga babak belur. Hankyung disuruh membawa Heechul bersamanya dan baru boleh kembali ke keluarga Kim jika sudah sukses dan sepadan.

Akhirnya Hankyung membawa Heechul ke apartemen kecilnya dan mereka hidup bersama. Hankyung meneruskan kuliahnya hingga lulus dan diterima di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Namun bukan berarti kehidupannya bahagia, Heechul begitu membencinya dan terus menyalahkan dirinya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Menghina dirinya yang miskin dan tak berguna. Hankyung hanya diam dan terus bersabar, selalu menampilkan senyumnya meski hatinya berdarah sakit.

Pada saat kandungan Heechul sudah tua, Hankyung memutuskan untung pulang ke China dan meminta bantuan ummanya. Satu bulan kemudian lahirlah Jung Yunho ke dunia. Dengan bekal gajinya dan pengetahuan serta pengalaman kerja pada saat di Korea, Hankyung mulai mendirikan bisnis kecil-kecilan. Namun karena otak cerdas dan kegigihan seorang Jung Hankyung bisnis itu terus berkembang pesat dan menjadi perusahaan besar di China.

Tapi hal itu berdampak bagi Yunho kecil. Orang tuanya menjadi sibuk sehingga Yunho tumbuh dalam asuhan halmoni dan haraboji Jung tanpa mengenal kasih sayang orang tua kandungnya. Setelah semuanya stabil, mereka kembali ke Korea dan mendapatkan restu dari keluarga Kim dan akhirnya menikah.

Hahh~ Mrs Jung menghela nafasnya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya. Apakah dirinya sangat keterlaluan? Dia memang sangat menyayangi Yunho dan bersikap sangat melindungi anak tertuanya tersebut. Mrs Jung hanya ingin menebus waktu yang hilang selama dia meninggalkan Yunho bersama halmoni-harabojinya saat ummanya sendiri sedang sibuk bekerja. Mrs Jung merasa bersalah karena kurangnya kasih sayang orang tua yang didapatkan Yunho.

Tap tap tap

Mrs Jung beranjak menuju kamarnya, dilihatnya suaminya baru keluar kamar mandi dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya.

Brukk

"Maafkan aku"

Heechul memeluk tubuh suaminya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar suaminya yang masih basah.

"…."

"Hikss…maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin _uri_ Yunho tersakiti lagi. Aku mencintaimu hiks…hiks….dan aku.. .aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu" ucap Heechul sambil terisak. Hankyung berbalik menghadap istrinya, menarik rambut Heechul ke belakang dan langsung meraup bibir merah istrinya. Dipagutnya bibir Heechul dengan ganas membuat namja cantik itu susah bernafas.

"Ah! Mmmhh"'

Brukk

Tubuh ramping Heechul terhempas ke atas kasur yang empuk dengan suaminya yang masih sibuk memakan bibirnya. Perlahan ciuman Hankyung turun ke leher jenjang istrinya dan mulai memberikan tanda.

"Ah ungg Hannie~"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chirp chirp chirp

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau riang, matahari bersinar terang. Seperti biasa mansion Jung sudah terlihat sibuk di pagi hari.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, menampilkan sosok gagah pemiliknya yang terlihat segar dan bahagia.

Tap tap tap

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga ketika mendengar suara sepatu seseorang berjalan turun.

"Oh Yunho-ah"

"Appa"

"Kau terlihat segar pagi ini. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" ucap Mr Jung menyeringai.

"Ne appa. Bagaimana dengan appa? Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya tapi appa terdengar sangat gembira. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" balas Yunho menyeringai.

"Hahahaha sepertinya kau juga mendengarnya. Lain kali kita harus memasang peredam suara di kamar kita masing-masing"

Yunho tersenyum.

"Apakah kau akan berangkat ke kantor? Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama? Ada beberapa urusan yang harus appa kerjakan di Jung corp"

"Baik appa"

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar rumah utama. Sekali – kali mereka juga terlibat pembicaraan tentang dunia bisnis atau sekedar membicarakan perkembangan Jung corp.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~"

Jaejoong menggeliat resah dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Namja cantik itu kemudian mencoba bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Akhh!"

Tiba–tiba dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan pinggangnya seakan mau copot. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batinya. Dengan tertatih Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja rias. Oh my god! Lihat itu! Tubuhnya penuh dengan _kissmark_ merata di permukaan kulit porselennya.

"Oh tuhan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam? Joongie tidak ingat sama sekali"

Namja cantik itu mengerang frustasi. Dirinya benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tapi pinggangnya pegal, holenya juga sedikit perih, sensasi yang tidak asing.

Kruyuuukkk

"Eh? Perut Joongie berbunyi. Ya sudah Joongie makan dulu saja. Joongie lapar~"

Jaejoong kembali berjalan tertatih menuju ke dapur. Ketika melewati kulkas Jaejoong membukanya berniat mengambil jamu dari halmoni Jung, tapi…

Srett

"Eh? Umma?" Jaejoong melihat Mrs Jung juga ingin mengambilnya.

"Apa kau ingin meminumnya? Ya sudah untukmu saja"

Mrs Jung memberikan jamu itu ke Jaejoong dan membuka pintu kulkas yang satunya. Dia mengambil jamu dari halmoni Jung dan mulai. "Ehm umma mau?" Jaejoong menawarkan roti tawar yang sedang diolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Ne. kenapa kau makan sambil berdiri?" ucap Mrs Jung sambil menerima roti selai dari Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memang sengaja tidak duduk karena pantatnya masih sakit.

"Ah aku memang suka makan sambil berdiri hehe~ Tapi kenapa umma juga tidak duduk?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Karena aku ingin makan di kamarku" ucap Mrs Jung sambil melenggang pergi.

Jaejoong memperhatikan mertuanya yang berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. 'Hihi~ umma Jung jalannya lucu' batinnya _innocence_. Namja bermata besar itu menghabiskan sarapannya dengan semangat dan tidak lupa meminum jamu dari halmoni Jung dengan semangat pula.

Nyaaa~

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

 ** _Toho University_**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Changmin segera masuk ke ruangan dosen pembimbingnya dengan hati berdebar. Semoga saja tidak terlalu banyak kesalahan yang dia buat, sehingga dapat segera maju ke seminar hasil.

"Songsaengnim"

"Oh Changmin-ssi silahkan duduk" ucap Kibum

Namja berkulit seputih salju itu menghentikan kegiatannya membaca beberapa tugas mahasiswanya dan beralih menatap Changmin yang sudah menyodorkan _draft_ skripsinya. Kibum mengambilnya dan mulai meneliti tulisan Changmin. Sesekali Kibum terlihat mencorat-coret tulisan Changmin, kadang-kadang juga terlihat manggut-manggut setuju dengan apa yang Changmin tulis.

Semua ekspresi imut namja yang dijuluki _ice prince_ itu tak pernah luput dari manik mata Changmin. Anak bungsu keluarga Jung itu seakan tersihir oleh keindahan namja cantik di depannya. Changmin memang baru bertemu Kibum tiga kali, karena Kibum baru saja pindah ke Toho beberapa bulan lalu. Dosen pembimbing Changmin sebenarnya adalah Mr Han tapi beliau memutuskan untuk bersekolah kembali, hingga Changmin diambil alih oleh Kibum.

"Semuanya sudah bagus hanya ada beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki. Kau bisa maju minggu depan"

Changmin tersenyum sumringah "Terima kasih songsaengnim"

Kibum mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan _draft_ skripsi itu ke Changmin. Namja jangkung itu pamit dan berniat keluar ruangan ketika Kibum memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Changmin-ssi. Aku memiliki buku tentang Fisika Kuantum. Kuharap kau mambacanya sebelum ujian, karena kulihat kau sedikit lemah di bagian ini"

"Baik songsaengnim"

Kibum beranjak dari mejanya menuju ke sebuah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu kemudian naik ke tangga yang biasanya di gunakan untuk mengambil buku di tempat-tempat yang tinggi. Changmin memperhatikan tubuh ramping dosen pembimbingnya itu berayun dari satu rak ke rak buku lainnya tanpa rasa takut. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum terlihat sudah menemukan buku itu. Namun ketika hendak turun kakinya terpeleset dan tubuhnya oleng.

"Songsaengnim!"

Changmin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kibum yang hendak menghantam lantai.

Grepp

Changmin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Kibum dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Kibum memeluk leher Changmin dengan mata terpejam ketakutan. Posisi tubuh mereka sangat berdekatan dan menempel erat. Karena Changmin jauh lebih tinggi, kaki Kibum terlihat menggantung tidak menapak lantai.

Deg deg deg

Jantung mereka berdetak kencang dengan alasan masing-masing. Kibum karena dirinya kaget akan jatuh sedangkan Changmin?

Sret

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang _deer eyes_ yang tajam warisan keluarga Jung. Kedua anak manusia itu saling berpandangan seolah terhipnotis dengan lawan pandang mereka masing-masing.

Changmin mengamati wajah Kibum yang ada tepat di depannya. Kulit seputih salju, hidung mancung, bibir semerah darah, rambut yang hitam legam dan…oh!

Namja cantik itu ternyata memiliki mata bulat yang indah. Selama ini mata indah itu selalu tertutup oleh kacamata tebal yang sekarang entah hilang kemana. Mungkin terjatuh saat Kibum oleng tadi.

Darah Changmin kembali berdesir ketika dengan lancangnya sang bayu meniup pelan rambut Kibum menyebabkan surai lembut itu melambai halus menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Otomatis satu tangan Changmin melepaskan pinggang Kibum dan meraih helaian rambut itu, menyelipkannya di telinga kiri Kibum.

Blush

Perlakuan namja jangkung itu menghasilkan rona merah di pipi gembul Kibum. Membuatnya seperti buah apel ranum yang ingin sekali Changmin gigit.

Cup

Mata Kibum melotot kaget ketika dengan kurang ajarnya bibir tebal Changmin mencium pipinya.

"Changmin-ssi!"

Changmin sendiri kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang satu langkah. Dan malangnya kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang amat penting

Krekk

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 ** _At Jung Corporation_**

 **Yunho POV**

Aku masih belum percaya dengan kejadian tadi malam. Namja itu, Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari-cari. Sekarang orang itu bahkan sudah menjadi istriku. Hahaha bibirku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Hatiku benar-benar bahagia.

Yunnie~ Nama panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis ketika keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku jadi teringat kegiatan kami tadi malam. Bagaimana dia menjeritkan namaku tanpa henti, sungguh manja.

Hmm bagaimana jika aku juga memberinya nama panggilan juga? Aku tidak rela jika harus selalu memanggilnya dengan nama namja jalang tukang selingkuh itu.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim anda perlu tanda tangan di sini" ucap Taeyang mengingatkan.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan membiarkan Taeyang membimbing tangannya menandatangani berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus segera di serahkan ke bagian perencanaan.

"Saya lihat sajangnim terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" celetuk Taeyang.

"Ah kau menyadarinya? Yah, aku sudah menemukan penyelamatku 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah istriku sendiri. Kim Jaejoong. Takdir benar-benar sulit ditebak ania?"

"Ne"

"Hah~ menurutmu sekarang aku harus bagaimana Taeyang-ah?"

"Saya kurang paham dengan maksud anda sajangnim. Kenapa anda tidak membongkar semuanya saja?"

"Aku takut Taeyang-ah. Aku takut jika dia akan meninggalkanku jika tahu aku sudah mengetahui kedoknya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas untukku dan kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama"

"Apakah anda akan terus berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Tergantung" jawab Yunho datar.

'Semuanya tergantung istriku yang cantik. Jika dia mengingat semua pembicaraan kami tadi malam maka aku akan membongkar semuanya. Namun jika dia tidak mengingatnya aku akan terus berpura-pura tidak tahu. Asalkan malaikat cantik itu selalu ada di sisiku, akan kulakukan apapun.'

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

Dapur keluarga Jung tengah mengepul. Para maid terlihat berlalu lalang menyiapkan makan malam. Diantara mereka terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sibuk dengan _kimchi jigae_ -nya. Sup yang tidak pernah absen dari meja makan keluarga Jung, karena anak sulung mereka sangat menyukainya.

Jaejoong sangat serius dengan masakannya sehingga tidak menyadari jika para maid di sekitarnya mulai menghilang satu-persatu. Di belakangnya terlihat seseorang namja gagah bin tampan yang berjalan hati-hati hanya dengan mengikuti indra penciumannya.

Srett

"Umma!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat dua buah lengan kekar melingkari perutnya dari belakang.

Yunho terkikik geli dan langsung menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah"

"Ne, Boo"

"Boo?"

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu. Seperti kau memanggilku Yunnie tadi malam"

Deg

Jaejoong mulai ketakutan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam?

"A-Apa maksudmu Yunho-ah aku tidak mengerti" ucap Jaejoong gugup

"Kau mabuk tadi malam Boo, dan kita melakukan hal 'itu' lagi" bisik Yunho seduktif di telinga Jaejoong.

"M-Mabuk? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Ani"

Jaejoong mendesah lega, jangan sampai kedoknya terbuka hanya karena dirinya mabuk aishh. Eh tunggu dulu, jadi mereka tadi malam melakukanya?lagi? Wajah namja cantik itu langsung memerah sempurna. Pantas saja pinggang dan pantatnya sakit.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Padahal kau sangat bersemangat sekali tadi malam. _Ah ah Yunnie so big!, Yunnie terus seperti itu~, Yunnie Im cumming, Yunn-"_

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan menutup mulut suaminya yang terus memparodikan kata-katanya tadi malam. Sungguh dimana urat malu namja Jung itu, bisa-bisanya dia berkata vulgar seperti itu tanpa sensor. Sedangkan Yunho terlihat menikmati acara menggoda istrinya. Tangan besarnya mencoba menurunkan tangan mungil Jaejoong yang membekap mulutnya.

 _"_ _Ah Ah Aww Yunnie SO DEEP~"_

"Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong kesal sambil memukul dada suaminya.

"Hahahahahaha"

.

.

.

"Ommo ommo lihat mereka berdua lucu sekali~" ucap Yoona.

"Ah~ aku tidak pernah melihat tuan muda Yunho bertingkah seperti itu hihihi~" ucap Hyoyeon.

"Aigoo pantas saja Jaejoong-ssi jalannya aneh. Mereka melakukannya tadi malam. Menurut kalian berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan?" kata Sunny jahil.

Kya kya kya kyaaa

Para maid keluarga Jung itu berakhir dengan menggosipkan malam panas dua majikannya. Ck Ck Ck~

.

.

.

 **14 February**

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan cokelat-cokelat yang telah dibuatnya bersama Junsu kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari _valentine yorobun_ ~ Namja cantik itu sudah bersiap dari tadi pagi untuk acara siang ini.

"Yoboseyo" Jaejoong mengangkat telponnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Boo kau sudah siap? Rapatku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi" ucap Yunho dari seberang.

"Ah ne Yunnie aku tinggal mandi saja"

"Baiklah tunggu aku di rumah ne? Mmuahh"

"Hihi~ ok Yunnie mmuaaaahhh"

Klik

Kyaaa Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menggosok tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dia dan Yunho akan kencan ke panti asuhan untuk merayakan _valentine_ bersama. Jaejoong juga sudah membuat cokelat untuk dibagikan ke anak-anak.

Oh ya! Mereka sekarang sudah tinggal di apartemen mereka sendiri. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru pindahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada dalam mobil siap berangkat menuju panti. Saat tiba di panti mereka disambut oleh jeritan anak-anak yang begitu bahagia ketika ada yang mengunjungi mereka. Yunho kemudian memesan makanan untuk acara makan siang mereka.

Sembari menunggu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bernyanyi bersama, membaca cerita bersama dan akhirnya Jaejoong turun tangan untuk bernyanyi juga.

Perlahan jemari lentik itu menapaki tuts piano yang ada di panti dengan lincah. Dentingan piano itu memunculkan irama yang indah dan lembut, membuat anak-anak di panti asuhan mulai terlena dan menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yunho terlihat duduk di antara anak-anak itu dan memangku dua bocah imut yang terlihat nyaman di dekapannya.

Suara merdu itu mulai terdengar mengalun indah dari bibir merah Kim Jaejoong. Karena ini adalah hari _valentine_ maka Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu _My Valentine_ dari Martina McBride. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia di tengah anak-anak panti. Dada Jaejoong menghangat melihat pemandangan itu. Namja cantik itu bahkan membayangkan jika anak-anak itu adalah anak mereka berdua. Hehe~

Sedangkan Yunho terlihat sangat bahagia karena dikelilingi anak-anak yang sangat disukainya. Sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong mengalun indah memenuhi panti. Ternyata istrinya memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Yunho kembali bersyukur karena telah diberikan kesempatan memiliki malaikat itu sebagai istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan mereka datang. Anak-anak langsung berhamburan menuju meja makan. Mata bulat mereka berbinar melihat semua jenis makanan yang ada di depan mereka. Anak-anak kecil itu mulai makan dengan lahap setelah berdoa terlebih dahulu. Setelah acara makan-makan selesai Yunho dan Jaejoong membagikan-bagikan cokelat dan akhirnya pamit pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka, Jaejoong melihat dari kaca mobil di luar sedang turun salju. Butiran-butiran kristal itu jatuh dari langit seperti kapas yang sangat lembut, membuat nyonya Jung muda itu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Yunnie aku ingin turun di sini saja. Di luar sedang turun salju, indaaaaah sekali"

"Tapi Boo di luar dingin sekali kan?"

"Aniya gwenchana. Aku sudah memakai pelindung yang lengkap jadi tidak akan kedinginan. Ya Yunnie? Please~" namja cantik itu mulai merengek.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Pak Lee apakah kita masih jauh dari apartemen?"

"Tidak tuan muda kita sudah ada di lingkungan apartemen. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja" ucap sopir keluarga Jung itu.

"Baiklah kami akan turun di sini Pak Lee langsung pulang saja"

"Baik tuan muda"

"Kyaaaa Yunnie memang jjang~"

Cup

Jaejoong mencium kilat dagu Yunho, membuat namja Jung itu terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

"Woooaaa Yunnie _ppali_! Ayo kita buat boneka salju yang besaaar" teriak Jaejoong ketika mereka sampai di taman yang penuh dengan salju hingga menggunung.

"Boo tunggu aku"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang terlihat kesusahan berjalan, tongkatnya masuk ke dalam salju.

"Aigoo Yunnie~"

Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan suaminya yang buta sendirian. N _appeun_ Joongie. Jaejoong langsung menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menyeretnya ke tengah bukit yang ada di taman itu.

Mereka mulai asyik dengan kegiatan mereka membuat boneka salju. Jaejoong terlihat telah menyelesaikan boneka berbentuk gajah, dan sedang mengerjakan satu boneka lagi yang berbentuk Hello Kitty. Yunho? Namja tampan itu juga sedang membuat boneka salju tapi bentuknya tidak jelas.

Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho yang sangat serius membuat boneka salju. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil hadir di kepalanya.

Sreeet

"Ah dingin!"

Yunho mengusap pipinya yang baru saja diusap es oleh Jaejoong. Mukanya langsung memerah karena kedinginan

"Hihihi~"

"Boo!"

"Hahaha mehroong~"

Jaejoong terlihat menyingkir dari sisi suaminya yang sedang mengejarnya tanpa arah. Namja cantik itu membiarkan Yunho mendekat padanya namun jika jarak Yunho tinggal selangkah Jaejoong akan berkelit dari tangkapan beruang besarnya. Hal itu terus berulang hingga nafas Jaejoong menjadi pendek-pendek.

"Hah hah ayo Yunnie tangkap aku~" ucap Jaejoong mengejek

Yunho hanya diam menunggu saat yang tepat. Dia sudah tahu kemana arah pola Jaejoong akan berlari. Jaejoong akan menunggunya mendekat, setelah itu dia akan berkelit ke arah kiri. Dan…kena kau!

Grepp

"Ah!"

"Kau nakal sekali Boo kau harus dihukum" ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin.

Jaejoong ketakutan. Yunho terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Namja bermata sipit itu kemudian mengambil satu genggam penuh salju dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho hanya ingin mengoda istrinya saja tidak lebih.

"Ani Yunnie. Aku minta maaf _jebbal_ ~"

"Tidak bisa kau harus tetap merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" ucap Yunho datar.

Akhirnya Jaejoong meronta dari pelukan Yunho berniat ingin lari. Namun yang terjadi adalah mereka jatuh dengan tubuh Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh mereka terlihat berguling-guling di salju karena posisi mereka agak tinggi. Sadar keadaan Yunho otomatis memeluk kepala istrinya agar tidak terantuk sesuatu.

Sret sret sret brukk

Akhirnya mereka berhenti berguling ketika keadaan lapangan itu sudah datar. Yunho yang berada di atas Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeriksa keadaan istrinya.

"Boo gwenchana?"

Jaejoong terdiam masih sedikit shock. Perlahan manik mata hitam kelam itu memandang wajah tampan suaminya. Yunho terlihat sangat khawatir, di pelipisnya terlihat sedikit memar dan lecet. Mungkin terantuk saat melindunginya tadi.

"Hey Boo jawab aku jangan membuatku takut. Ap-"

 **Deg**

Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Perlahan benda itu mulai bergerak mengemut bibir bawahnya yang tebal. Yunho tersenyum, namja tampan itu kemudian membuka mulutnya dan mulai membalas pagutan istrinya.

Mereka terus berciuman di tengah salju yang putih. Dengan latar belakang matahari yang malu-malu terbenam dan salju yang terus turun dengan lembut. Sungguh pemandangan yang romantis~

Hehe~ reader-ssi ngiri kan?

.

.

.

Srett

BRAKKK

"Eummhhh Yunnie~ ke kiri"

Jaejoong memberikan arahan kepada suaminya yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengulum bibirnya. Seperti biasa Jaejoong sudah menggantung seperti koala di gendongan Yunho. Mereka baru saja pulang dari bermain salju dan kedinginan. Entah siapa yang memulai mereka kembali berciuman di dalam lift yang kosong dan ciuman itu berubah menjadi penuh nafsu. Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong dan masuk apartemennya dengan kasar.

Dukk

"Aww"

"Hihihi makanya Yunnie turunkan aku dulu" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala Yunho yang terantuk hiasan lampu.

Yunho menurut dan menurunkan istrinya. Jaejoong kemudian menuntun Yunho menuju kamar mereka.

BRAKK

Yunho kembali menutup pintu dengan tidak sabar dan langsung melucuti pakaian namja cantiknya.

"Yunnie pelan sedikit. Kau akan merusak pintunya nan-mmhhhfff yah!"

Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Wink_ ~

.

.

.

Yunho menggeram dan memuntahkan semua benihnya ke dalam perut Jaejoong. Ditangkapnya tubuh Jaejoong yang oleng ke dalam pelukannya. Posisi mereka adalah saling bersimpuh dengan bertumpu pada lutut mereka. Yunho berada di belakang Jaejoong dan memeluk posesif pinggang Jaejoong yang sudah lemas tak berdaya.

Perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh mereka dan meraih selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Yunnie keluarkan" ucap Jaejoong lemah.

" _Shireo_ Boo biarkan saja di dalam" bantah Yunho keras kepala.

Kejantanan Yunho memang masih di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat namja cantik itu sedikit terganggu karena terasa mengganjal. Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika istrinya mulai menggerutu pelan. Namja tampan itu semakin mendekap erat istrinya dari belakang. Kemudian menjilat telinga Jaejoong yang tadi habis digigitnya.

"Yunnie~"

Namja pemilik _doe eyes_ itu mulai merengek. Sudah lima ronde mereka lewati, apakah masih kurang? Yang benar saja….

"Saranghae Boo"

 **Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan keras ketika Yunho membisikkan kata itu tepat di telinganya. Tapi pada siapakah kata cinta itu diucapkan? untuknya? atau Karam? Mata bening itu mulai terasa panas.

Jaejoong merasakan nafas Yunho berhembus teratur menandakan namja tampan itu sudah tertidur. Namja Kim itu mengeratkan tangan Yunho yang tengah memeluk perutnya.

"Hikss…nado saranghae Yunnie"

.

.

.

 ** _Toho University_**

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan. Tanpa terasa hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Mereka terlihat memukau dengan toga mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah hujan bunga sakura mereka berfoto bersama, membuat kenangan di hari terakhir mereka menginjak kampus. Mr Jung dan Mrs Jung terlihat sangat bangga dengan putra bungsu mereka. Changmin merupakan lulusan terbaik dan juga termuda di angkatannya. Mengikuti jejak hyungnya Jung Yunho. Bedanya Yunho lulusan luar negeri sedangkan Changmin memilih untuk mengambilnya di dalam negeri saja.

Pandangan penuh haru juga tampak di wajah Mrs Kim yang juga menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat Jaejoong wisuda. Mrs Kim sungguh bersyukur anaknya bisa memperoleh gelar sarjana di tengah semua cobaan hidup yang ada. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. 'Gary oppa lihatlah anak kita sudah meraih impiannya sekarang. Apakah kau melihatnya di atas sana?' batin Mrs Kim sendu

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Yunho dengan Taeyang di sampingnya. Yunho membawa sebuket besar lily putih kesukaan istrinya. Yunho langsung disambut dengan tubrukan Changmin di tubuhnya

"Hyung aku tunggu janjimu"

"Ne ne. Sudah kumasukan ke rekeningmu" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut adiknya

"Hehe~ hyung yang terbaik! " Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke arah temannya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Yunho-ssi"

"Oh anda juga di sini dokter Park?"

"Ne. Tunanganku diwisuda hari ini" jawab Park Yoochun tersenyum.

"Oh begitu. Istri saya juga wisuda hari ini jadi saya menyempatkan diri untuk datang"

"Sebenarnya saya sudah menghubungi anda dari beberapa hari yang lalu, namun anda selalu sibuk. Ada sesuatu yang perlu saya sampaikan pada anda"

"Apa itu dokter Park? Apakah sangat penting?"

"Ne Yunho-ssi. Kami telah menemukan donor yang tepat untuk anda. Jika anda siap anda bisa secepatnya melakukan operasi"

DEG

"Ah baiklah, akan saya pikirkan nanti. Tolong hal ini dirahasiakan dulu. Saya ingin memberikan kejutan pada keluarga saya" ucap Yunho berusaha tetap tenang.

"Baiklah Yunho-ssi"

Taeyang kemudian membawa Yunho ke tempat Jaejoong berada. Namja cantik itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Mrs Kim dan mertuanya.

"Boo"

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya.

"Ini untukmu. Selamat ne"

"Gumawo Yunnie" Jaejoong menerima buket bunga dari Yunho dan mencium wangi lily putih itu.

"Sama-sama sayang"

Yunho merengkuh tubuh kecil Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya lama. Hal ini sontak membuat Jaejoong merah padam dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik ria.

Yunho kemudian menyapa orang tuanya yang juga ada di sana. Namun Yunho merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sana entah siapa. Jaejoong melihat ekspresi suaminya yang berubah, insting orang buta memang berbeda. Jaejoong memandang mertuanya meminta ijin, yang langsung menghasilkan anggukan dari keduanya.

"Yunnie ini ummaku" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Oh _jjinja_? Anyeonghaseyo _omonim_ , Jung Yunho _imnida_ " ucap Yunho sambil membungkuk sopan.

Mrs Kim terlihat gugup dengan sikap sopan Yunho. Perlahan Yunho menyalami tangan mertuanya dan menggegamnya erat.

" _Omonim_ maaf saya baru sempat menyapa anda sekarang. Dan terima kasih sudah mengijinkan saya untuk meminang anak anda. Saya sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan putra anda. Putra anda merupakan anugerah terbesar yang saya dapatkan sampai saat ini. Dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang amat penting dalam hidup saya. Jadi omonim jangan khawatir, meskipun saya memiliki kekurangan saya berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dengan seluruh kemampuan saya. Seperti saya menjaga nyawa saya sendiri" janji namja Jung itu penuh keyakinan.

Mrs Kim terharu dengan semua perkataan Yunho. Hatinya menjadi lega mengetahui jika anaknya menikah dengan orang yang tepat. Perlahan tubuh ringkih itu bergetar karena tangis bahagia. Yunho yang merasakannya beranjak memdekat dan memeluk mertuanya.

"Terima kasih Yunho-ah tolong jaga anakku dengan baik"

Yunho mengangguk mantap. Jaejoong sudah ingin menumpahkan airmatanya namun sekuat tenaga dia tahan. Dirinya tidak ingin ummanya semakin larut dalam kesedihan.

"Jja semuanya ayo kita berfoto bersama" ucap Changmin riang tanpa mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga indah. Mr dan Mrs Jung, Mrs Kim, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu mulai bersiap dengan gayanya masing-masing.

"Saya akan mengambil fotonya sekarang" ucap Taeyang.

Hana

Dul

Se

Jepret!

Terciptalah sebuah foto kenangan masa wisuda yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Selamat atas kelulusannya~

.

.

.

"Minnie kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin ketika acara wisuda telah selesai.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar kalian pulang duluan saja. Dan jangan lupa nanti malam datang ke pesta syukuran di rumahku"

"Baiklah. Bye Chwang" ucap Kyuhun sambil melenggang pergi bersama Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga memang teman sejak kecil namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih di tahun pertama kuliah. Salahkan saja otak Changmin yang terlalu jenius sehingga lulus sebelum waktunya.

Changmin terlihat berjalan santai menuju suatu ruangan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kado yang tidak terlalu besar. Namja jangkung itu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi terkejut orang yang akan diberinya kado tersebut.

Brukk

"Yah kalau jalan pakai mata!"

"Mian"

"O-Oh songsaengnim maaf"

Changmin merutuki mulutnya yang menjeplak tanpa diduga. Orang yang sedang dicarinya ternyata kini ada di depannya. Kibum terlihat akan meninggalkan Changmin dengan terburu-buru, namun Changmin menahannya.

"Songsaengnim ada yang ingin saya berikan pada anda. Ini"

"Apa ini Changmin-ssi?"

"Hanya sebuah kacamata pengganti milik anda yang telah saya rusakan. Saya mohon maaf atas kecerobohan saya. Dan ehem..un-untuk kelancangan saya mencium anda saya juga minta maaf"

Wajah putih Kibum kembali merona ketika mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Gwenchana Changmin-ssi. Dan gumawo"

"Ah ania songsaengnim. Oh ya nanti malam di rumah saya-"

"Kibum-ah"

Changmin dan Kibum menoleh ke seseorang yang memanggil namja cantik itu. Terlihat namja tampan dengan tubuh tegap berjalan mendekat.

"Hyung"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum pada pria itu. Dada Changmin kembali berdesir melihat senyum yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

" _Hey baby, miss me_?" ucap namja itu sambil mencium pipi Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam dengan pipi merona. Sedangkan Changmin sudah siap menerkam namja yang lancang seenak jidatnya mencium pipi mulus dosen pujaannya.

"Hey man, kenalkan aku Choi Siwon kakak tiri Kibum"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Changmin. Namja berlesung pipi itu merasa jika namja di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan. Apakah namja ini pacar Kibum?

"Baiklah songsaengnim saya permisi dulu"

Changmin langsung melengos pergi tanpa menghiraukan tangan Siwon yang masih terulur ke arahnya. Namja penyuka makanan itu terus melangkah dengan kaki lebar tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang dia tabrak. _Wae_ Minnie?

.

.

.

Malam ini taman belakang mansion Jung disulap menjadi sangat meriah. Banyak balon warna warni, lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelip indah dan makanan enak tersaji di meja panjang yang sengaja disiapkan para maid. Malam yang cerah ditemani rembulan menimbulkan kesan romantis.

Pesta kecil-kecilan tersebut hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang terdekat saja. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi ramainya pesta. Karena semua maid dan pegawai Jung mansion terlihat berkumpul dan ikut berpesta bersama. Mereka bernyayi dan menari-nari dengan bahagia, ikut merayakan kelulusan tuan muda mereka. Lihat saja Seungri yang tengah bersemangat menari dengan maid-maid cantik yang ada di Jung mansion.

Beberapa saat kemudian irama music yang menghentak tersebut berhenti. Digantikan dengan alunan music yang lembut dan romantis. Para pegawai Jung itu mulai mundur satu persatu seolah mempersilahkan pemilik rumah untuk mengambil kendali.

Mr Jung memperhatikan Mrs Jung yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan bibi Jang. Diletakannya gelas _wine_ yang ada di tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju istrinya. Puk puk~ Mr Jung menepuk pelan punggung istrinya sehingga langsung menoleh padanya.

" _Would you like to dance with me_?" ucap Mr Jung sambil berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada istrinya.

Mrs Jung terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jung Heechul tentu merasa sangat malu, semburat _pink_ sudah muncul di pipinya yang mulus. Namun seperti biasa jiwa angkuhnya tak terkalahkan.

" _Why should I_?" ucap Heechul dengan dagu yang terangkat ke atas.

Mr Jung tersenyum menyeringai, dia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Perlahan Mr Jung bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan celana mahalnya dari debu yang menempel.

" _Yes you should honey. Cause I want it, so I'll get it_ "

Srett grepp

"Yah Hannie!"

Woaaaaaaa

Kyaaa kyaaaaa

Plok plok plok plok

Semua orang di mansion Jung menjadi histeris ketika Mr Jung dengan cepat menggendong istrinya _bridal style_ menuju ke tengah pesta. Heechul langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya dan memukuli pundak suaminya itu ketika Hankyung menurunkanya di lantai dansa. Sedangkan appa dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah istri cantiknya.

Semua pegawai Jung mansion juga dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mereka. Bahkan banyak yang sudah mengeluarkan kamera dan _handphone_ mereka untuk merekam adegan yang sangat langka itu. _Hell man_! Tidak setiap hari kau melihat Jung Heechul yang angkuh tingkat dewa itu bertingkah semanis ini!

Mr Jung mulai merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya dan bergerak seiring music yang mengalun lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian Yoochun dan Junsu terlihat menyusul, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dalam beberapa menit lantai dansa itu sudah penuh dengan orang yang berdansa berpasangan.

"Boo"

"Hm? _Wae_ Yunnie?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah pohon kecil yang rindang. Pohon itu juga dihias dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip. Lampu-lampu itu terlihat menggantung dan menjuntai di setiap dahannya membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Apakah kau ingin berdansa? Mian jika aku tidak bisa mengajakmu berdansa"

"Ani. Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Aku sudah senang bisa berada di sini bersamamu"

Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho. Kemudian dipeluknya lengan kekar suaminya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Yunho. Namja Jung itu tersenyum, dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong beberapa kali.

"Oh? Sejak kapan Minnie begitu akrab dengan Kibum?"

Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang sedang menggandeng (lebih tepatnya menyeret) Kibum yang baru saja datang. Jaejoong memang mengundang Kibum ke sini.

"Kibum?"

"Ne Yunnie. Kim Kibum sepupuku. Ommo! Mereka bahkan sudah berdansa bersama"

Haha~ Yunho menyeringai. Adik kecilnya sudah mendapatkan target ternyata. _And its Kim again?_ Ck ck ck.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian adalah saatnya makan malam. Semua orang terlihat menikmati santap malam mereka dengan santai. Jaejoong sedang memilih makanan untuknya dan Yunho di meja yang penuh dengan makanan. Mata bulatnya sempat melirik ke lantai dansa, terlihat Pak Lee dan bibi Jang masih asyik berpelukan dan menggoyangkan badan mereka pelan.

Hah~ Jaejoong tersenyum. Namja itu menganggap pemandangan di depanya sangatlah romantis. Dia juga ingin seperti mereka, Jaejoong ingin terus menjadi pasangan Yunho hingga mereka tua. Hingga kematian memisahkan mereka.

Jaejoong membawa sepiring makanan yang telah dipilihnya menuju tempat Yunho berada. Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat suaminya tengah memegang gitar di tanganya.

Yunho yang mendengar langkah kaki istrinya langsung bersiap-siap.

Jrenggg

 _I'm counting the time  
Thinking of you endless  
You're in my heart  
In every breath there is no exchange  
You are everything that is meaningful_

Jaejoong meletakan piring berisi makanan itu di meja bundar di dekat mereka. Namja cantik itu tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya. Suara bass Yunho terus mengalun~

 _I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life_

Namja cantik itu tersentuh, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Setiap orang yang ada di sana sudah mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

 _I normally wouldn't say this  
But i just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side_

Yunho terus memetik dawai gitar itu dengan semangat. Namun ketika ingin menyanyikan bait selanjutnya, namja tampan itu lupa dengan liriknya.

"Umm mian Boo, aku lupa lanjutanya" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memandang suaminya penuh cinta. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat Yunho berada dan suara merdunya yang lembut mengalun keluar.

 _All the fears you feel inside  
And all the tears you've cried  
They're ending right here  
I'll heal your hardened soul  
I'll keep you oh so close  
Don't worry, i'll never let you go  
You're all I need, you're everything_

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho dan membelai lengan suaminya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali memetik gitarnya. Pasangan Jung muda itu kembali bernyanyi bersama.

 _I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this  
But i just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side_

Yunho kemudian bernyanyi sendiri…

 _I never know that I'm going to be madly in love with you  
Just listen to me one more time_

" _I love you ~_ " sahut Jaejoong lembut.

 _There is no one else  
My heart has been locked, into you~_

Mereka kembali bernyanyi bersama.

 _I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this  
But i just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here….._

Keduanya saling berpandangan,

 _By…..my….side ~_

Plok plok plok plok~

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar ketika YunJae selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Yunho beranjak memeluk istrinya dan mempertemukan kening mereka. Mereka tertawa bersama.

" _I love you_ Boo"

" _I love you too_ Yunnie"

.

.

.

Changmin memandang keromantisan YunJae dengan bibir mencebil. Dimasukannya makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan emosi. Appa dan hyung kesayanganya sengaja membuat _event_ romantis untuk istri cantiknya masing-masing. Hmmph! 'Lihat saja nanti jika aku memiliki istri yang cantik aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian' batin Changmin penuh keyakinan.

Dipandangnya dosen cantiknya yang sedang makan dengan tenang di depannya dengan pandangan tajam. Seperti seekor elang yang tengah mendapatkan seekor anak ayam tanpa dosa sebagai targetnya.

Hohoho kita lihat nanti~

.

.

.

.

 ** _Apartemen YunJae_**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di apartemen mereka hampir tengah malam. Mereka langsung membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama _couple_ yang telah dibeli Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu. Yunho terlihat sudah berbaring di kasur _king size_ mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk membersihkan baju yang habis dipakainya dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor.

"Boo aku masih belum mengantuk. Bisakah kau mengambilkan buku untukku? Sepertinya tertinggal di depan TV"

"Ne Yunnie~"

Jaejoong berlari kecil ke ruang TV dan mencari buku yang dimaksudkan Yunho. Namja ramping itu melihat sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan tulisan timbul tergeletak di atas sofa. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan berniat kembali ke kamar tapi…

Eh apa itu? Jaejoong melihat sebuah kotak yang ditutup kain putih. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan meraih sebuah kartu yang ada di atasnya.

.

 _To my lovely wife_

Selamat atas kelulusanmu Boo. Ini adalah hadiah yang telah kupersiapkan untukmu. Semoga kau suka. Saranghae…

Yunnie Bear

.

Sreett

Jaejoong langsung membuka kain penutup itu. Tangan mungil namja cantik itu membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Ternyata kotak itu adalah sebuah kandang. Di dalamnya terdapat seekor kucing kecil jenis Russian Blue berwarna abu-abu tengah tertidur lelap.

Kucing itu adalah kucing yang Jaejoong lihat di toko hewan dekat apartemennya. Jaejoong pernah merengek ke Yunho untuk mengadopsi kucing lucu itu. Tapi Yunho menolak dan mengatakan jika merawat kucing sangat merepotkan. Jaejoong bahkan **berjanji akan menjadi kucing Yunho** jika namja itu mau membelikannya kucing abu-abu itu.

"Yunnie!"

Dak dak dak

Gabrukk

"Oughh Boo!"

Yunho kaget ketika istrinya melemparkan seluruh berat tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tubuh besarnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Yunnie gumawo gumawo gumawo~"

" _Happy now_?"

"Ne happy sekali. Very very happy~" ucap Jaejoong di ceruk leher Yunho.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh "Tapi ingat janjimu Boo"

Mata bulat besar itu berkedip-kedip lucu. Janji? Ah~ janji itu~

Jaejoong menumpukan kedua tanganya di dada berotot Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat pipi Yunho seduktif kemudian menggigit kecil dagu lancip suaminya.

"Meoong~"

 _Damn_! Yunnieconda langsung menggeliat karenanya.

.

.

.

Mabuk cinta…

Itulah yang terjadi pada dua orang anak manusia yang tengah bergelung malas di atas karpet bulu yang lembut. Hari ini hari minggu, pasangan Jung muda itu terlihat bersantai di ruang TV. Tubuh besar namja tampan itu terlihat bersender di pinggir sofa. Ditengah kakinya seorang namja cantik tengah bersandar padanya dengan seekor kucing yang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya.

"Yunnie~"

"Hm?"

"Yunnie~"

"Wae Boo? Kau ingin kucium?"

"Yunnie!" kesal Jaejoong sambil memukul paha suaminya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil, namja tampan itu melingkarkan lengan berototnya ke perut rata istrinya yang cantik. Dihirupnya wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari surai lembut Jaejoong.

"Kucing ini enaknya diberi nama apa Yunnie?"

" Jiji " ucap Yunho santai.

"Eh aku juga berpikiran begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu Jiji saja" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala kucing di pangkuannya.

Yunho mengernyit. Apakah istrinya tahu arti kata 'jiji'? Kenapa dia dengan mudah menerimanya? Yunho menyeringai. Mungkinkah di balik sifat polosnya, istrinya juga mesum sepertinya?

"Memang kau tahu arti nama jiji Boo?"

"Tahu dong Yunnie~ Jiji itu berasal dari bahasa Afrika yang artinya cantik. Cocok sekali dengan kucing ini" jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Pfffttt…..Bwahahahahahahahaahahahaha"

Aigoo… apa yang kau harapkan dari malaikat polos itu Jung Yunho? Tentu saja dia tidak semesum dirimu.

"Yunnie kenapa tertawa eoh?" cebil Jaejoong.

"Haha ..hahh..duh istriku _nomu kiyeopta_!" ucap Yunho sambil mencubit gemas pipi istrinya.

"Yunnie appo~" rengek Jaejoong.

"Padahal kupikir kau tahu arti nama Jiji dalam bahasa China"

"Eh apa artinya Yunnie?"

"Artinya…psst pssst psst"

Blush

Muka Jung Jaejoong langsung memanas mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikan suaminya. Tubuh namja cantik itu berbalik mengambil bantal empuk yang ada di sofa dan memukulkanya ke tubuh Yunho.

Buk buk buk

"Yah Boo appo! Boo hentikan! Ampun…Boo"

Si kucing abu-abu yang baru saja mendapatkan nama Jiji itu terbangun dan langsung meloncat dari pangkuan Jaejoong. Kaki mungilnya berayun menuju sofa empuk di depan TV dan kembali bergelung di sana. Sekilas dilihatnya dua majikanya yang sudah bergumul di atas karpet.

Ck~ dasar manusia

.

.

.

 ** _Gangnam-gu, The Jung Trade Mall Center_**

Mall milik keluarga Jung itu terlihat ramai. Maklum saja hari ini adalah hari libur sehingga banyak sekali orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbelanja.

"Eeey Agassi ayo mampir dulu. Lihatlah daging-daging ini masih sangat segar, cocok untuk di masak di saat musim semi seperti ini. Aku akan memberikan diskon untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti kalian" ucap ahjumma pedagang daging sapi

YunJae sedang berbelanja di mall sekarang. Mereka sedang berburu bahan makanan mereka untuk seminggu ke depan.

"Ah n-ne ahjumma" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu

" _Igo_ , kau boleh mencobanya terlebih dahulu" ahjumma itu menyerahkan daging sapi berbumbu yang sudah dipanggang kepada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mengambil daging panggang itu dan meniupnya pelan kemudian diarahkannya ke mulut suaminya. Yunho langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Enak?"

"Hmm" gumam Yunho sambil terus mengunyah.

Ahjumma penjual daging itu terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sosok cantik itu terlihat sangat perhatian pada suaminya yang buta. Sungguh pemandangan yang dapat membuat hatimu langsung menghangat seketika. Jaejoong kemudian membayar daging tersebut.

"Ini sudah kutambahkan beberapa potong di dalamya juga bumbu rahasia keluarga kami gratis"

"Woah terima kasih ahjumma! Anda baik sekali" ujar Jaejoong senang.

Ahjumma itu senang melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang berbinar gembira. Dielusnya surai lembut Jaejoong pelan.

"Berbahagialah nak"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan perkataan ahjumma itu namun dia tetap tersenyum kemudian berpamitan. Mereka berdua kemudian menuju ke bagian buah-buahan. Jaejoong melihat banyak ibu-ibu yang bergerombol di salah satu _stand_. Ah~ ada _sale_ besar-besaran buah persik terbaik dari Jepang. Jiwa namja rumah tangga(?) Jaejoong bangkit, dia juga ingin membeli buah persik itu.

"Yunnie tunggu di sini ne? aku akan membeli buah dulu"

"Baiklah Boo. Belilah buah yang manis-manis saja agar 'jiji'-mu nanti juga menghasilkan sari yang manis"

Ctakk

Yunho memegang dahinya yang berdenyut karena jitakan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kemudian kembali tertawa renyah ketika mendengar istrinya pergi sambil menghentakan kakinya.

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho sambil menggerutu. Bisa-bisanya namja Jung itu menamakan kucing cantik dan imut miliknya dengan nama 'jiji' yang artinya 'penis'. _For the god shake_! Dasar beruang mesum!

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah melalui proses berdesak-desakan yang lumayan sengit, Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan sekeranjang buah persik nomor satu dari Jepang. Dirinya berjalan dengan gembira menuju Yunho suaminya yang terlihat tengah mengendus sebuah jeruk mandarin di tanganya.

Jaejoong berniat memanggilnya namun sebelum itu terjadi…

"Yunho-ah"

.

.

Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang.

Ania….

.

 _I just wanna love you all my life_

 _._

Sosok yang memanggil Yunho tadi beralih memandang namja cantik yang terdiam kaku di depannya, _doe eyes_ itu berkaca-kaca.

.

 _I want you forever right here by my side_.

.

Jaejoong melihat sosok yang ada di depannya tidak percaya. Hatinya sakit. Dia belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan jika sosok yang diperankannya itu ada di depannya. Bersiap mengambil apa yang memang bukan miliknya sejak pertama.

Park Karam.

Namja itu menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat bergetar dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

.

 _"_ _I love you Boo"_

 _"_ _I love you too Yunnie"_

 _._

Tuhan jangan pisahkan kami…

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Everybody knows~ Hit me!

#ngedance HotPink


	11. Chapter 11 End

(**)/

Yaoi story, based on Yunho X Jaejoong Couple.

For my fellow YunJae Shipper...

Feel free to read.

.

Jingle Bubble

 **YOUR VOICE**

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempat, kakinya kaku tidak mau digerakkan. Dilihatnya Karam perlahan mendekati Yunho dan langsung memeluk lengan Yunho manja.

"Ah Boo kau mengagetkanku sudah dapat buah persiknya?"

"Ne _baby, I got it_ " sahut Karam tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bayar dan pulang. Aku sudah lapar sekali Boo"

Jaejoong semakin sakit hati melihat pemandangan itu. Selesai sudah. Dirinya akan kembali menjadi upik abu. Namja Jung itu sudah kembali ke pelukan kekasih aslinya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan Karam saling berpelukan menuju kasir.

'Andwe….Yunnie aku di sini' batin Jaejoong pilu.

"Hiks…Yunnie…"

Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah berniat menghentikan suaminya, namun sebelum itu terjadi tanganya dicekal oleh seseorang.

Srett

"Jaejoong-ssi mohon ikut saya" ucap orang itu.

"Seungri-ssi…"

.

.

.

 ** _Satu jam sebelumnya, Jung Residence_**

Di pagi yang cerah ini Jung Heechul terlihat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatanya ke Jepang esok hari. Dia akan menemani suaminya di sana. Mr Jung sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu karena ada beberapa hal yang harus segera dia tangani.

Heechul sedang memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya ke dalam koper ketika didengarnya derap kaki seseorang di depan kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Salah seorang maid terlihat memasuki kamarnya dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan dan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ada apa Sunny-ssi ? Jangan berlarian di dalam rumah" ucap Mrs Jung dingin.

"M-Mianhae nyonya Jung" cicit Sunny ketakutan.

"Ya sudah. Ada perlu apa?"

"Eh? I-Itu nyonya ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu"

"Siapa?"

"Park Karam"

DEG

Mrs Jung membulatkan matanya. Ada urusan apa namja itu kembali muncul disini?

"Bawa dia ke ruang kerja suamiku" perintah Mrs Jung.

"Baik nyonya"

Mrs Jung jatuh terduduk di ranjang setelah maid mungil itu pergi. Dipijatnya pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Kenapa cobaan seolah tidak ada habisnya?

Mrs Jung mengambil segelas air putih di meja nakas dan meminumnya. Setelah tenang namja cantik itu memantapkan hatinya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja suaminya.

Mrs Jung membuka pintu ruang kerja itu dan menutupnya kembali. Dipandangnya sesosok namja yang dulu dipilihnya sebagai pendamping putranya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

" _Hello ahjumma long time no see_ " ucap Karam tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Mrs Jung dingin.

"Woaa _chill_ ahjumma. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sangat merindukanya" ujar Karam tanpa dosa.

"Rindu katamu? Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Dimana kau ketika Yunho terpuruk sendirian Karam-ssi?"

"Oh aku sedang berobat ke luar negeri. Ahjumma tahu sendiri kan kesehatanku agak memburuk akhir-akhir ini" bohong Karam.

Hahaha Mrs Jung tertawa mengerikan. Kaki Jenjangnya menuju meja kerja suaminya dan membuka salah satu lacinya. Mrs Jung mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan melemparkannya ke muka Karam.

"Kupikir kau cukup sehat untuk melakukannya" desis Mrs Jung.

Karam mengambil foto-foto yang baru saja dilemparkan kepadanya. Mata namja kurus itu membelalak lebar melihat gambar di foto tersebut. Dirinya terlihat sedang bermesraan dengan Siwon, mereka berpelukan, berciuman bahkan ada beberapa foto ketika mereka sedang bercinta di sebuah balkon hotel mewah yang mereka tempati. Karam terlihat tertegun sebentar namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum remeh.

"Jadi ahjumma sudah mengetahuinya. Inikah alasan ahjumma menikahkan Yunho dengan namja palsu itu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ahjumma akan membiarkan Yunho menikah dengan namja miskin dan kampungan sepertinya" ucap Karam meremehkan

Tap tap tap

PLAKK!

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina menantuku dengan mulut busukmu itu. Kau tidak lebih baik darinya. Keluar kau dari sini!" geram Mrs Jung emosi.

Karam menyentuh pipinya yang baru ditampar kuat oleh Mrs Jung. Namja itu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Srakk

Karam membeberkan semua foto-foto yang diambil dari tasnya di atas meja. Namja itu kemudian mendekati Mrs Jung.

"Aku akan keluar. Tapi ahjumma perlu mengetahui kebenaran ini"

Mrs Jung dengan malas mulai memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di atas meja. Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah drastis. Karam tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya.

"Foto-foto ini diambil tepat sebelum Yunho kecelakaan. Di foto itu terlihat seseorang namja yang menyeberang tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sehingga Yunho yang hendak menghindarinya malah mengalami kecelakaan maut itu. Dan ahjumma pasti tahu siapa namja pembawa sial itu"

Mrs Jung terdiam tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan.

"Benar ahjumma namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong adalah penyebab semua penderitaan Yunho saat ini. Dia yang menyebabkan Yunho buta dan cacat. Meskipun aku bukan namja yang baik tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah membuat Yunho menderita"

Karam tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah cantik Mrs Jung menjadi pucat seketika. Namun entah mengapa kesan angkuh itu tetap bertengger di wajahnya.

"Pergi" desis Mrs Jung.

.

.

.

"Hahh….okay aku akan pergi. Oh ya ada satu hal lagi. Aku akan tinggal di sini mulai besok. Bagaimanapun aku masih tetap istri sah Jung Yunho. Dan ahjumma harus menyetujuinya jika tidak aku akan membongkar semua persekongkolan ahjumma pada Yunho. Dan untuk namja palsu itu aku akan menuntutnya karena telah melakukan penipuan dengan menggunakan namaku seenaknya. Ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membuat namja miskin itu menderita"

Karam tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Mrs Jung masih diam dengan wajah shock, diraihnya _handphone_ yang ada di saku celananya.

"Seungri…"

.

.

.

 ** _Mobil keluarga Jung_**

"Yunho-ah aku lapar baby, aku akan memesan makanan di restoran langganan kita. Kau mau kupesankan juga?" tawar Karam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak saja Boo? Masakanmu jauh lebih enak dari restoran manapun. Dan kau sudah berjanji akan membuatkanku _dukkboki_ tadi" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Karam yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Eh? Ah t-tentu saja baby aku akan memasak untukmu hehe~" sahut Karam gugup.

'Duh mati aku. Aku kan tidak bisa memasak. Baiklah aku akan memesannya saja nanti' batin Karam licik.

"Baby sebentar lagi Hyundai akan mengeluarkan mobil sport terbaru yang hanya diproduksi lima unit di dunia. Haruskah aku memesankanya untukmu?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ah _really_? Tentu saja aku mau baby hihi~"

Yunho kemudian mengambil _handphone_ di saku jaketnya dan terlihat akan menelpon seseorang.

"Taeyang" ucap Yunho di depan handphone canggihnya.

 _Gadget_ mahal itu langsung menghubungi kontak yang baru saja Yunho sebutkan.

"Yoboseyo"

"…."

"Ne"

"…."

"Hahaha jadi begitu. Ne arraso"

Klik

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di apartemen. Yunho langsung menuju ruang TV dan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Karam sedang memasukan barang belanjaan mereka dengan menggerutu ke dalam kulkas dibantu oleh Pak Lee. Setelah selesai Pak Lee pamit pulang. Yunho berjalan menuju Karam dan langsung menyerang lehernya.

"Ah~ Yunho-ah" lenguh Karam manja.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Jung_**

Jaejoong sudah ada di depan Mrs Jung saat ini. Wajah cantik Jaejoong terlihat sembab dan basah oleh air mata.

"Pergilah. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di mansion Jung lagi. Dan jika kita bertemu lagi nanti anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal" ucap Mrs Jung dingin.

"U-Umma"

"Bawa dia pergi"

Beberapa bodyguard yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mengapit tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Andwee hiks..hiks umma biarkan aku melihat Yunho untuk terakhir kali. Aku mohon umma Jung hiks hiks…"

Para bodyguard itu merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Jaejoong, mereka berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah Mrs Jung yang berdiri angkuh di tengah ruangan.

"Seungri tutup pintunya"

Jaejoong membelalakan mata bulatnya tak percaya. Kristal bening itu kembali berjatuhan dari _doe eyes_ nya yang cantik.

"Tidakkk! Umma _jaebal_ huhuhu Lepaskan aku! Ummaaaaaa"

Jaejoong meronta sekuat tenaga namun dua bodyguard itu lebih kuat dan terus menyeretnya keluar dari mansion Jung. Namja cantik itu menangis meraung-raung sepanjang proses itu tapi tidak ada yang berani menolongnya. Seluruh maid di mansion megah itu menitikkan airmata melihat nasib pilu Jaejoong.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yunjae apartement_**

Brukk

Tubuh pendek Karam terjatuh ke lantai ketika Yunho menghempaskannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Yunho dingin.

Namja tampan itu sudah merasakan keanehan dari istrinya yang ada di depannya kini. Istrinya tidak memanggilnya Yunnie. Ketika Yunho membelai rambutnya, rasanya tidak sehalus biasanya.

Hal ini membuat Yunho curiga sehingga memancingnya dengan umpan sebuah mobil sport yang dia janjikan. Jaejoong tidak akan mau dibelikan mobil mahal seperti itu. Namja cantik itu akan mengomel jika hal itu hanya buang-buang uang saja. _And voila_! Kedok orang itu langsung terbuka. Dan Yunho sudah dapat mengira siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

Yunho juga memastikannya dengan menelpon Taeyang. Dan namja pemilik _eyes smile_ itu juga mengatakan jika mantan tunanganya sudah kembali. _At last_ Yunho mencoba membuktikannya sendiri dengan mengendus bau orang di sampingnya. Nihil. Namja musang itu tidak mencium bau _vanilla_ favoritnya di tubuh orang itu. Hanya bau parfum mahal yang menyengat.

"Aww baby kenapa kau mendorongku? Ini aku istrimu baby, Park Karam"

Yunho tertawa meremehkan. " Mian Karam-ssi aku hanya punya satu orang istri dan namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong"

"Yun-Yunho kau…."

"Ne aku tahu semuanya! Aku juga tahu kau berselingkuh di belakangku. Tapi gomawo Karam-ssi karena kau telah membuatku bertemu dengan malaikat cantik yang sekarang sudah menjadi istriku. Dan jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu kau boleh keluar!"

Karam mengepalkan tanganya emosi. Ternyata Yunho sudah tahu semuanya? 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja miskin itu merebut apa yang sebelumnya adalah milikku' batinnya jahat.

"Kau belum tahu Yunho-ah! Namja itu hanya menikahimu karena merasa bersalah padamu! Dia membohongimu! Dia adalah penyebab kau kecelakaan sehingga membuatmu buta! Dia yang membuatmu seperti ini!" Karam mulai berteriak.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau kecelakaan kau mencoba menghindari seseorang pengendara sepeda yang tiba-tiba lewat di depanmu kan?"

"…."

"Orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong! Dia yang menyebabkan kau cacat dan buta! Kalau kau tidak percaya aku mempunyai bukti-buktinya"

"Ti..Tidak mungkin…"

" _Yes baby_. Dia yang membuat kau seperti ini. _Come on babe, just come back to me okay_?" Karam membelai lengan Yunho seduktif.

Srett

Bruakk

Tubuh kurus Karam terpental dan menabrak meja yang ada di depanya membuat meja kecil itu rusak seketika. Namja bertubuh kecil itu merasakan tubuhnya remuk ketika Yunho melemparnya sekuat tenaga, perlahan kesadaranya mulai menghilang.

Yunho benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Apartemen Kibum_**

"Hyung lebih baik membantu appa di toko daripada bermalas-malasan di sini" omel Kibum.

"Aigoo Kibum-ah apa kau tidak kangen dengan hyungmu yang ganteng ini? Aku masih lelah setelah menyelesaikan proyek di Kanada itu. Biarlah hyung bermalas-malasan sebentar"

Siwon kembali memandang televisi yang ada di depanya sambil tiduran. Diambilnya keripik kentang yang tinggal setengah dari atas meja dan mulai menggiling dengan mulutnya. Kibum hanya mendesah pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku.

"Oh ya Kibum-ah siapa namja jangkung yang kemarin mengantarkanmu? Pacarmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Eh? A-Ania, dia mantan bimbinganku. Kemarin dia baru saja lulus" ucap Kibum merona.

"Ah~ jadi begitu. Kupikir kalian baru pulang dari kencan. Jadi namja itu masih bocah haha"

"Kami tidak kencan hyung. Aku hanya menghadiri pesta perayaan kelulusan di kediaman keluarga Jung. Karena sudah terlalu malam maka namja itu mengantarkanku pulang"

"Keluarga Jung?"

"Ne hyung. Namja itu adalah anak bungsu keluarga Jung. Namanya Jung Changmin adik dari Jung Yunho"

"Mwo?!" Siwon langsung menyemprotkan keripik kentang yang ada di mulutnya.

"Aishh hyung jorok sekali. Ah Jaejoong juga ada di pesta itu"

"Jaejoongie? Apa yang dilakukannya disana?"

"Oh hyung belum tahu? Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi tentu saja dia ada di sana, pesta itu untuk kelulusannya juga hyung"

JDERR

Namja berlesung pipi itu terlihat membatu mendengar apa yang dikatakan adik tirinya. Jaejoongnya yang manis itu sudah menikah? Dengan tunangan Karam, Jung Yunho? Bagaimana bisa? Tunggu dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Karam berceloteh tentang rencananya untuk menuntut seseorang yang katanya menyamar menjadi dirinya. Apakah orang itu Kim Jaejoong?

Kibum melihat kakak tirinya yang langsung terdiam tak bergerak. Duh dirinya lupa jika hyungnya itu naksir berat dengan Jaejoong sepupunya.

"Hyung m-mian"

Siwon tidak menyahut, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kibum semakin merasa bersalah. Dirinya tahu jika Siwon sudah mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong dari dulu. Namun Jaejoong selalu menolaknya dan mengatakan jika dia hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai kakaknya. Tidak lebih.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Apartemen Yunjae_**

Yunho terlihat sudah cukup tenang. Di depannya terlihat Taeyang sedang sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya.

"Jadi benar dia yang menyebabkan aku kecelakaan?"

"Ne sajangnim"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Maaf sajangnim. Tapi saya tidak bisa menemukanya dimanapun"

Srett. Yunho meraih tongkatnya dan beranjak dari ruang tamu apartemen itu.

"Anda mau kemana sajangnim?" ucap Taeyang mengekori Yunho.

"Mencari istriku, apa lagi?"

"Mohon jangan gegabah. Masalah ini menyangkut banyak orang jadi anda perlu berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak"

"Aku tidak peduli" namja tampan itu terus melangkah.

"Yunho-ah tolong dengarkan aku dulu"

Namja bermata musang itu berhenti ketika mendengar Taeyang memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah, kecewa, dan emosi. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Park Karam sudah mempersiapkan berkas-berkas untuk menuntut istrimu karena sudah menyamar menjadi dirinya. Jaejoong akan terjerat banyak pasal tentang penipuan dan pencemaran nama baik. Dia pasti akan dijebloskan ke penjara. Sehingga adalah hal baik jika Jaejoong menghilang sekarang"

"Aku merasa ada campur tangan nyonya dibalik semua ini, karena terakhir kali kulihat Seungri membawa Jaejoong ke mansion Jung. Dan untukmu kau harus bisa bersabar Yunho-ah. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. Kita buat Park Karam tidak berkutik pada saat yang tepat. Dan jika waktu itu tiba kau bisa bersatu kembali dengan istrimu.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu membantumu, meskipun itu berarti aku harus melawan nyonya Jung dan adikku sendiri"

Yunho terdiam, otaknya mulai berpikir. Taeyang benar dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sekarang tolong antarkan aku ke dokter Park"

"Ne" Taeyang bernafas lega. "Oh ya, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan namja ini?"

Taeyang melihat Karam yang tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi yang menyedihkan.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli"

.

.

.

 ** _Sebulan kemudian_**

Seperti biasa keadaan mansion Jung terlihat semakin sepi. Semua keluarga Jung seakan tidak berminat menghuni mansion besar itu lagi semenjak namja bernama Park Karam itu tinggal di sana. Mr dan Mrs Jung lebih suka menetap di Jepang, Changmin yang kembali mengejar gelar S2 memilih menetap di asrama, sedangkan Yunho lebih betah di apartemennya.

Karam sendiri juga jarang di rumah karena hobinya yang suka keliling dunia dengan pria-pria tampan selingkuhannya. Uang keluarga Jung selalu mengalir ke rekeningnya karena Karam selalu mengancam akan membawa kasus penipuan ini ke meja hijau jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Mrs Jung akan ikut terseret jika kasus ini terbongkar. Dan tentu saja hal ini akan membawa dampak yang jelek bagi nama besar keluarga Jung.

Di lain tempat tepatnya di sebuah rumah sakit ternama Bolero, seorang namja bermata musang tengah duduk di ranjang pasien dengan hati berdebar. Semua keluarga Jung tengah berkumpul disana haraboji, halmoni, Mr & Mrs Jung juga Changmin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana perban mata Yunho akan dibuka setelah seminggu yang lalu melakukan operasi.

 **.**

 **Yunho POV**

Sudah seminggu aku menanti datangnya hari ini. Beberapa saat lagi perban pembungkus mataku akan segera dibuka. Tuhan berikanlah keajaibanmu padaku.

"Saya akan membuka perbannya sekarang" ucap dokter Park.

Srett

Aku ingin melihatnya…

Srett

Malaikatku yang cantik…

Srett

Istriku yang kucinta, tunggu aku…

Srett srett

"Anda boleh membuka mata anda sekarang"

Mata setajam musang itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manic cokelat hazelnya yang menawan. Yunho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dilihatnya seluruh keluarganya ada disana tengah memandangnya dengan tangis bahagia dan bersiap menubruknya memberikan pelukan keluarga.

Yunho tersenyum.

 _I'll find you…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **My Boojae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bubble's Note**

FF ini sudah bisa dipesan dalam bentuk buku **full version**. Open PO paling lambat tgl 5 tiap bulan. Untuk reader setia ffn/watty, hayuk lanjut ke Magenta!

Capcuss cyiiiin~~

: *


End file.
